Une famille
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Une Fin personnelle de la série pour ceux qui espéraient une conclusion un peu plus heureuse. Non Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Couples : 1+2…… Oups me suis trompée de fic là, on est pas chez les G-boys ^^;;; (désolé question d'habitude)

Cette fic, est exceptionnellement non Yaoï O_Ô - pour une fois venant de ma part ^_^ - 

Remarque :

Alors je tiens à dire que cette fanfic a été écrite il y déjà presque six mois et que je commence à la relire histoire de la mettre en ligne avec un peu moins de fautes d'orthographe ^^;; et autres petites choses pas très françaises. Je me rappelle l'avoir faite après avoir lu bon nombre de fic sur la série Evangelion, il se peut donc que j'ai été influencée par certaines d'entre elles. Alors si un auteur retrouve trop de similitude avec l'une de ses œuvres qu'il me contact et je la corrigerais en conséquence ^___^. Heu…. y'a aussi des passages entiers de la série que j'ai repris ^_^;;; Bref, un petit mélange de tout ce que j'ai aimé pour vous donner ma petite version. J'espère que ca plaira à quelqu'un. (angoisse quand tu nous tiens ^_^;;)

Situation dans la série :

C'est donc une énième version d'une fin un peu plus heureuse que celle de la série (je dois dire qu'on aurait du mal à faire pire que le film ^^ ). L'histoire débute donc avant la mort de Ryoji et l'arrivée des derniers pilotes (Toji et Kaoru). 

__

Texte en italique = Flash back

**Texte entre deux étoile** = ** pensées de Shinji **

****

Une famille.

****

Prologue : Une journée ordinaire.

Deux zéros s'affichaient soudain sur le réveil de la petite chambre indiquant ainsi les quatre heure du matin. L'aube n'allait plus tarder à se lever et pourtant le jeune homme couché sur le lit n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil revivant sans cesse les derniers évènements de la veille.

Après avoir assisté à la destruction des "Rei" enfermées dans leurs cuves, puis à la dispute entre son père et le docteur responsable de cet acte de malveillance dont il n'avait pas pu voir le visage, il avait fuit avant qu'on ne remarque sa présence. Malheureusement, il devait y avoir des caméras de surveillance sur place, car le lendemain, le commandant Ikari s'était déplacé pour la première fois jusqu'à l'appartement. 

Bien que le souvenir de son entrevu avec lui le faisait souffrir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le revivre encore une fois. 

__

// Flash Back //

Ayant entendu des exclamations de voix à l'entrée, Shinji ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour se retrouver soudainement face à son père. 

Shinji – Papa ?

Sans préambule, le commandant n'attendit alors pas une seconde pour gifler violemment son fils envoyant par la même le Sdat de ce dernier au sol. Trop surpris par cette réaction si brutale, le jeune garçon se contenta de porter une main sur sa joue meurtrie.

Ikari – Il est interdit aux pilotes d'aller dans les salles de codification Zéro !! Si je t'y retrouve encore une fois tu passeras en cours martiale !

Shinji – Mais papa ???????

Il voulait s'expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de désobéir à qui que ce soit, que c'était un malencontreux quiproquos qui l'avait amené là bas mais l'homme en face de lui ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, lui hurlant ses dernières paroles.

Ikari – Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Tu n'es pas mon fils et ne le seras jamais !!!!!!

Sur ces mots, il écrasa le Sdat déchiquetant la cassette qui s'y trouvait avant de repartir sans un mot de plus.

Quelque peu révulsé par un tel spectacle, Misato ne le retint pas, se dirigeant aussitôt vers Shinji qui s'était laissé tomber à terre, regardant avec désespoir l'état de sa cassette qui se trouvait être son seul et unique souvenir d'Elle. [1] La jeune femme ne voulait que s'approcher pour le consoler et le rassurer mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, refermant violemment la porte sans même bouger.

// Fin du Flash Back//

Seul dans son lit, seul dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre les quelques brides qui lui restait de sa famille. Et ce fut sur cette triste constatation qu'il s'endormit enfin, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

//

Comme depuis quelques mois, Shinji s'affairait ce matin encore au ménage de l'appartement. Il comprenait devoir soulager le capitaine de ce genre de tache mais avait plus de difficulté à accepter que le troisième locataire ne l'aide jamais. Après tout était-ce normal que ce soit lui seul qui passe l'aspirateur et nettoie tout le salon des restes de la beuverie organisée par Misato et Ritsuko ? 

** Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire : 16 ans ! 16 ans déjà que je suis sur terre à me morfondre pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Et qu'est-ce qui en ressort ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose que je sois là ? Quel but avoir ? Pourquoi suis-je sur terre ? Ma vie se résume à si peu de chose : l'école, le ménage, les combats et rien d'autre. Rien, je n'ai rien qui ne soit à moi, rien qui ne me retienne. A croire que c'est suffisant pour se laisser vivre !! **

Shinji était tout bonnement perdu dans ses pensées quand une tornade vivante passa devant lui.

Asuka – Shinji dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard à l'école !!

Shinji – C'est bon j'arrive !

A peine eut-il le temps de lui répondre que la porte claqua.

Shinji – Ben, elle aurait quand même pu m'attendre. A ce soir Pen² !

//

A l'école, personne ne risquait de lui fêter ce jour si particulier vu qu'il n'avait jamais donné sa date de naissance à aucun de ses camarades. Après tout qui aurait pu en être intéressé ? Misato qui était la seule à détenir cette information, le lui aurait très certainement souhaité….si seulement elle avait été présente ce matin là. Tout de même, ca n'avait beau être qu'un détail, cette situation lui prouvait une fois encore qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas. 

Assis a sa place, isolé dans ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Rei, la belle et si mystérieuse Number One lui parla alors avec ce ton posé qui la caractérisait tant.

Rei – Joyeux anniversaire Ikari-kun !

En une seconde, le temps s'arrêta dans la salle de cours et dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et tous les élèves les regardèrent soudainement sidérés. Deux raisons à cela : Rei venait de parler et elle leur donnait à tous une information sur le très solitaire Shinji.

Shinji – Me.. ..me…..merci.

N'en attendant pas plus, la jeune fille retourna à sa place tandis que Kensuke et Toji la remplaçaient en se précipitant au bureau de leur camarde. 

Kensuke – Alors comme ça c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

Shinji – Heu…. Oui.

Toji – Heureusement que miss "Zombie" te l'a souhaité parce qu'on aurait eu du mal à le deviner.

Un peu perdu entre les deux garçons qui parlaient en même temps, Shiniji ne s'entendit même pas réfuter leur affirmation.

Shinji – Non, elle n'est pas comme ça !

Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez d'eux, Asuka s'approcha à son tour.

Asuka – C'est vrai ça ! Tu nous crois peut-être devin ?

Toji – Comment a t'elle su ?

Kensuke – Eh !!!!!!!!!! Shinji !!

Trop occupé à observer avec attention la seule personne qui y avait donc pensé, l'adolescent sursauta soudain, prêt à reprendre leur conversation quand leur professeur arriva y mettant cours une fois pour toute. 

//

A la pause, Shinji se dirigea aussitôt vers Rei pour éclaircir une interrogation.

Shinji – Hayanami.

Rei – Oui ?

Shinji – Comment l'as-tu appris ? Pour mon anniversaire !

Rei – Je l'avais demandé à Misato.

Shinji – Pourquoi ?

Rei – Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste savoir.

Shinji – Merci.

Rei – Misato m'a aussi expliqué qu'on offrait un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une personne que l'on aime.

Un peu déstabilisé par les termes que son amie utilisait parfois à contre sens, Shinji confirma ses dires.

Shinji – Heu….Oui, c'est souvent ce que font les gens.

Rei – Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Shinji – Je peux te demander ce que je veux ?

Rei – Oui.

Shinji – Alors, je voudrais que tu t'ouvres enfin aux autres et que tu vives en faisant en sorte de faire tout ce qui pourrait te rendre heureuse.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, méditant un long moment ses paroles.

Rei – **M**'ouvrir aux autres **te** ferait plaisir ?

Shinji – Oui, très.

Rei – Bien, dans ce cas je te promet de faire de mon mieux.

Il allait lui répondre quand le reste de la troupe les rejoint pour l'informer qu'ils s'imposaient tous, le soir même dans l'objectif de lui organiser une petite fête improvisée. 

Kensuke – Ne t'occupes de rien, on se chargera de tout !

Shinji – Oui mais…..

Shinji n'eut guère le temps de répondre qu'une alarme se déclencha au même instant les avertissant de l'approche imminente d'un ange.

Rei– Nous devons y aller !

Asuka – Désolé les gars mais à mon avis ce sera loupé pour la fête de ce soir.

Kensuke – Tant pis on remettra ça à demain alors !

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, les trois pilotes se sauvèrent en courant vers le Central Dogma.

//

Une fois sur place, ils s'installèrent aux commandes de leurs Evas, suite à un court briefing pour partir à la rencontre de l'ange. Ce fut alors près d'une heure de jeu de cache-cache qu'ils entamèrent avec l'ennemi réussissant au prix de grands efforts à détruire ce dernier et en sortir indemne.

Misato – C'était super les enfants ! Vos Evas n'étant que légèrement touchées, cette opération est un véritable succès.

Maya– Major ! Nous détectons une nouvelle force !!!

Misato– L'ange n'était pas tout à fait désintégré ?

Maya – Non, elle vient de bien plus loin.

Ritsuko – C'est impossible ! Regardez !!!!

Sur les écrans du centre de contrôle se dessinait deux taches sombres : deux nouveaux anges.

Misato – Comment est-ce possible en si peu de temps et au nombre de deux cette fois-ci ?!!

Misato – Attention, à tous les pilotes. Nous venons de détecter deux nouvelles menaces.

Asuka – Tu rigoles là !

Misato – Pas le moins du monde !

Ritsuko – Ce n'est pas une blague, Maggie nous certifie à 99, 99% qu'il s'agit bien de deux anges. Ils seront sur la ville dans moins d'une heure. Afin de limiter la casse nous vous demandons donc d'aller à leur rencontre et de les éliminer avant leurs arrivées à Tokyo 3.

Les trois pilotes en cœur – Hai !

Le deuxième affrontement fut des plus violents et des plus éprouvants pour les jeunes pilotes. Les deux anges combattant en parfaite harmonie, les Evas eurent beaucoup de mal ne serait-ce qu'à les toucher. L'Eva 00 et 02 reçurent les premières attaques tandis que Shinji réussit par une acrobatie délicate à éviter le tir qui lui était destiné. Enfin bien placé pour porter un coup à l'un de leurs ennemis, il ne vit pas le second le prendre pour cible. Finalement ce fut l'Eva 00 qui subit la contre attaque de plein front dans un geste calculé pour préserver l'Eva 01. Ce qui sorti alors du nuage de poussière fut une Eva à moitié détruite par les flammes. Nul doute que son pilote ne devait pas être dans un état des plus enviables. Voyant cela, Shinji ne put s'empêcher de crier après elle, sa soudaine angoisse.

Shinji – Rei !!!!!!

Misato – Ne t'inquiètes pas Shinji, elle n'a rien. L'Entry Plug l'a protégé des flammes. Restez concentrés ! Vous n'êtes plus que deux pour vous débarrasser d'eux !

Asuka – Je vais me les faire !!!!

Totalement aveuglée par sa colère Asuka perdit toute logique et sens du raisonnable pour se précipiter de nouveau dans le combat bien que Shinji et Misato lui criaient de n'en rien faire. Comme ces derniers le redoutaient, elle se fit alors mettre en pièce par une action combinée des deux anges. Avec beaucoup de chance la jeune fille s'en sortit presque indemne. Seule la douleur s'insinuant dans les muscles de son bras, lui faisait clairement comprendre que celui-ci venait de se briser en deux points.

Misato – L'état est vraiment critique. Il ne reste plus que l'Eva 01 sur pied et l'énergie des anges ne cesse d'augmenter !

A l'instant même où le capitaine prenait conscience de leur très prochaine défaite, la dernière Eva encore debout subit à sont tour une énième attaque au cours de laquelle les deux anges lui arrachèrent en simultané un bras et une jambe lors d'un corps à corps des plus sanglants. Un cri effroyable se dégagea alors de l'Eva 01 qui aurait à lui seul arraché des pleurs de douleur à Misato, si cette dernière ne se devait pas de garder un semblant de retenu devant les autres techniciens.

Misato – Mon Dieu Shinji.

Maya – Chance de réussite de l'Eva 01 : 0,001%

La voix blanche lui annonçant ces statistiques, fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Misato qui se laissa doucement tomber à terre.

Misato – Shinji !

Maya – Attendez ! Le taux de synchro est en augmentation. Non ce n'est pas possible !

Misato – Quoi !

Ritsuko – Misato !!! Regarde, l'Eva se régénère toute seule !!

Misato – Shinji !

Alors qu'il souffrait psychiquement le martyre, ayant senti l'amputation de deux de ses membres, l'adolescent serra les dents et partit avec encore plus d'acharnement dans le combat. A cet instant, l'Eva et le pilote recouverts de leur propre sang, fusionnaient littéralement, l'Evangelion se laissant guider sans une once de difficulté.

Misato – Elle redevient incontrôlable ?

Maya – Non. Aussi improbable que ce soit, le pilote est totalement maître de la situation !

Misato – Comment est-ce possible ?

Ritsuko – Aucune idée. Nous n'avions jusqu'alors jamais envisagé qu'une telle symbiose entre le pilote et l'Eva puisse être possible. Nous somme ici dans ce que nous considérions jusqu'à aujourd'hui comme inconcevable !!

Dans un tel état de furie, l'Eva ne fit plus qu'une bouchée dans le sens propre comme dans le figuré de ces deux attaquants. 

Le massacre durait depuis plusieurs heures que personne ne savait encore comment y mettre fin.

Misato – Shinji, arrête,……… arrête….

La coupure d'alimentation en énergie s'était faites dés qu'ils avaient eu la certitude que toute menace de la part des anges avait été définitivement écarté et pourtant rien ne cessait. Ce n'était pas l'Eva qui était devenu incontrôlable mais bien son pilote. Ses cris raisonnaient dans l'Entry Plug alors qu'il continuait. Frappant sans cesse les deux amas de chair avec son progressif knif. Comme si chaque coup porté sur ces corps inertes pouvait à eux seul, le soulager d'un mal plus douloureux encore que ses blessures. D'un mal plus ancien, camouflé jusqu'alors au plus profond de lui. Et soudain, ce fut l'arrêt total de tout mouvement. C'en était enfin fini et il ne restaient plus rien des deux menaces.

//

Dans la salle noire, Gendo entama une nouvelle réunion avec les membres de la Seele.

Seel n°4 – Votre fils vient de réussir ce que nous attendions depuis si longtemps.

Gendo – Ce n'est qu'un coup de chance. Il ne saura pas le recréer.

Seel n°8 – Nous attendrons alors encore. Mais n'oubliez pas, lorsqu'il sera prêt vous devrez nous le rendre comme prévu.

Gendo – Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement.

//

Dans la salle de contrôle tous restaient encore sans voix devant le spectacle dont ils venaient d'être les témoins.

Maya – C'est incroyable, non seulement il les a désintégré mais en plus le pilote n'a strictement rien !

Ritsuko – Rien c'est un bien grand mot, après plus de 10 heures de combat non stop et une telle utilisation d'énergie, il lui faudra bien quelques jours pour récupérer totalement.

Misato – Tu es d'accord pour que je le ramène tout de suite à la maison ?

Ritsuko – Connaissant son état d'esprit, je crois qu'il serait en effet préférable qu'il se repose chez vous plutôt que dans une de ces chambres lugubres de l'hôpital. Je le laisse donc libre de choisir.

Misato – Merci.

Elle n'en attendit pas plus pour se diriger vers l'Eva qui venait d'être réinstallée depuis peu à sa place dans un bassin de fluide régénérateur. Shinji sortait de son Entry Plug marchant comme un somnambule recouvert de sang et de poussière lorsque Misato entra à son tour pour se précipiter vers lui. Epuisé, il se laissa quasiment tomber dans ses bras, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes tandis qu'elle le rassurait et le félicitait pour ses exploits.

Misato – Shinji !!!!!!!! Ce que tu viens de faire est fantastique ! Tu nous as tous sauvé. Je suis si fière de toi….

Elle le serra un peu plus fortement dans ses bras, sachant éprouver des sentiments qui ne lui étaient pas vraiment permis envers ce petit homme qui restait totalement inexpressif à ses gestes et paroles réconfortantes. Pourtant, ce fut soudain d'une petite voix à peine audible qu'il lui parla enfin.

Shinji – Comment vont Rei et Asuka?

Misato – Bien. Elles ont été transférées à l'hôpital mais je crois qu'elles en sont déjà sortie.

Shinji – J'aimerais rentré moi aussi Misato-san !

Misato – Tout de suite Shinji.

Ils partirent donc aussitôt sans même prendre le temps qu'il se change. Dans la voiture, la conversation ne dura pas car Shinji s'endormit tout aussitôt contre la portière. Mais une fois garée devant leur immeuble, Misato dut se contraindre à le réveiller, sachant ne pas avoir la force de le porter jusqu'à l'appartement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle tenta donc de lui faire reprendre pied en lui parlant avec douceur sans grand succès jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour une douce caresse.

Misato – Shinji. 

Shinji – Misato ?

Misato – On est arrivé.

Sachant qu'ils avaient plusieurs étages à grimper, Shinji se leva avec quelques difficultés acceptant l'aide de sa tutrice pour conserver une minimum d'équilibre.

Misato – Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?

Shinji – Non, non, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Misato – Bien.

Au petit soin car très inquiète pour l'adolescent, Misato ne quitta pas ce dernier une seconde dés leur entrée dans l'appartement sombre.

Misato – Tu veux manger ou que je te prépare un bain ?

Shinji – Non.

Ne voulant pas faire durer son calvaire plus longtemps, elle l'entraîna donc directement dans sa chambre. le laissant s'allonger malgré sa combinaison imbibée de sang. A peine avait il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sombra aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve. Avant de le quitter, Misato le recouvrit avec beaucoup de tendresse n'oubliant pas l'essentiel en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Misato – Joyeux anniversaire Shinji-kun.

A suivre…..


	2. Chap 1 Lendemain de combat

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

****

Une famille.

****

1. Lendemain de combat.

Comme chaque matin, Misato sortit de sa chambre en petite tenue dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers la cuisine et son petit déjeuné. Constatant l'absence de son cuisinier personnel, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, lui rappelant qu'elle devait donc elle-même aller réveiller Asuka. Sans attendre d'avantage, le capitaine retourna donc sur ses pas pour frapper à la porte de la jeune fille 

Misato – Asuka ?

Asuka – Anta Baka Shinji !!!!!!!!!

Misato – Désolé Asuka, mais ce n'est que moi.

Apercevant la silhouette de leur logeuse dans l'encadrement de sa porte, la furie se leva d'un bon, pas très aimable pour se diriger directement vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle rejoint par la suite Misato dans la cuisine et ne vit rien de préparé, elle se souvint à son tour de leur combat de la veille. 

Asuka – Je me suis endormie hier soir avec leurs foutus médicaments alors je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Shinji est à l'hôpital ?

Misato – Non, il est rentré avec moi. Par bonheur, il est sorti vainqueur et indemne du dernier combat.

Asuka – Alors monsieur n'est même pas blessé qu'il se prélasse encore au pieu ?

Fidèle à ses habitudes, l'adolescente hurla alors à destination de son bouc émissaire. Son changement d'attitude avait été si rapide que Misato n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'adolescente se précipitait dans la chambre pour le sermonner.

Misato – Asuka ! Non ! Ne fait pas ça !!!

Le rappel à l'ordre de leur chef lui fut crié trop tard, puisqu'elle entrait déjà comme une folle dans la pièce allumant la lumière et hurlant à tout poumon.

Asuka – Alors femmelette ! C'était ton tour ce matin de préparer le déjeuné. Tu crois pas que c'est avec mon bras cassé que je vais m'en charger ……… 

Misato – Asuka arrête !

Misato la suivant de peu allait s'apprêter à la gifler pour la première fois de sa vie quand son geste fut stoppé par la voix faible de Shinji.

Shinji – Misato, non.

Misato – Shinji ?

Shinji – Ca n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

Sous le regard des deux femmes, le garçon se leva alors doucement, faisant ainsi prendre conscience à Asuka de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Couvert de sang et sans aucun doute de bleus et d'ecchymoses, il marchait à petits pas, les épaules baissers, dans leur direction alors qu'aucune des deux ne disait plus un mot. Misato s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir su le préserver au moins ce matin, espérant de tout son cœur qu'Asuka culpabilisait au maximum. Bien qu'encore inévitablement épuisé, Shinji leur fit alors un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant avant de briser le silence si vite établi.

Shinji – Asuka a raison, c'était à moi de tout préparer ce matin.

Il s'apprêtait à les dépasser en direction de la cuisine quand il perdit l'équilibre rattraper de justesse par les bras de Misato. Cette dernière tout comme la veille, le soutien alors de son mieux pour le diriger vers la salle de bain.

Shinji – Misato ?

Misato – Puisque t'es réveillé, on va commencer par te faire prendre un bon bain chaud.

Shinji – Mais.

Misato – Pas de mais. Asuka peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule.

Abandonnant sans un regard la dite Asuka au milieu du couloir, Misato le fit entrer dans la salle d'eau avant de continuer à lui parler de sa voix la plus douce tout en faisant couler par la suite l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

Misato – Tu veux que je t'aide ou tu penses pouvoir y arriver seul ?

Shinji – Ca va aller, je vous remercie.

Misato – D'accord, dans ce cas je te laisse.

Elle le quitta alors le laissant assis sur un tabouret sans rien ajouter pour rejoindre plus qu'énervé sa miss "je me lance sans réfléchir".

Asuka – Comment va t'il ?

Misato – Comme quelqu'un d'épuisé qui vient de subir un réveil des plus brutaux dont il aurait très bien pu se passer ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Asuka – Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il pouvait….

Misato – C'est peut-être bien là le problème !!! Tu pourrais parfois réfléchir, tu ne crois pas ? 

Asuka – Excuse moi.

Misato – Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. Et puis dépêche toi ou tu va être en retard à l'école.

Asuka – Mais…

Au regard lancé par Misato, Asuka sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune faveur de sa part ce matin là. Capitulant de suite, elle prit son sac.

Asuka – Très bien j'y vais.

Sachant aussi, y être aller peut-être un peu fort, le capitaine regrettant déjà ses paroles tenta d'atténuer leur dispute avant qu'elle ne la quitte. 

Misato – Ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui t'en voudra pour ce qui vient de se passer.

Asuka – Je le sais très bien…. _que c'est vous qui m'en voulez !_

Une fois la porte claquée et Asuka parti, Misato retourna voir son protégé.

Misato – Shinji ? Je peux entrer ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la jeune femme se décida à entrouvrir légèrement la porte pour le trouver assoupi dans son bain. Il offrait alors un spectacle des plus mignons avec son petit air de bien-être au visage. N'y résistant pas, elle décida de s'occuper un peu de lui pour une fois.

//

Il se réveilla, sous le contact très agréable de mains sur ses cheveux. Oui, une sorte de massage qui avait le don de fait disparaître toutes traces de migraine.

Se rendant compte que cela n'était pas très logique vu qu'il était censé se trouver seul, le jeune homme ouvrit violemment les yeux.

Misato – Tout va bien ?

Shinji – Mi……… mi…. Misato ?

Misato – Oui ?

Shinji – Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Misato – Ca ne se voit pas ?

Shinji – Mais vous êtes dans la salle de bain !

Sans cesser de lui laver les cheveux, cette dernière changea de position de sorte à pouvoir lui faire face.

Misato – Et ?

Shinji – Mé…mé….mé, je suis……..

Comprenant parfaitement ce à quoi il faisait allusion, la jeune femme regarda avec insistance en direction de ce qu'il devait craindre qu'elle aperçoit. Et effectivement ce fut le regard choqué et les joues rouges de honte qu'elle puisse avoir une telle attitude avec lui qu'il la dévisagea.

Shinji – Misato !!! 

Ne souhaitant pas le taquiner plus longtemps, cette dernière prit d'une de ses mains pleine de shampoing le visage du pilote pour qu'il regarde à son tour dans la même direction et y constate la présence d'une serviette éponge placer de façon à protéger son intimité……

Misato – Pour qui tu me prends ? Une vielle sadique ?

Shinji – Non……… je ……..

Misato – Chut……

Lui intimant de se taire, elle continua son massage afin de calmer le jeu tandis qu'il refermait ses yeux d'apaisement.

Shinji – C'est agréable.

Misato – C'est fait pour.

Shinji – Pourquoi ?

Misato – Ben ^^;; C'est quand même le but d'un massage non ?

Shinji – Non, pourquoi vous vous occuper de moi comme ça ?

Misato – Ca ne te plait pas ?

Shinji – Si, mais……….

Misato – …tu n'en as pas l'habitude ?

Rouvrant les yeux, il fut honteux de le lui avouer.

Shinji – Oui.

Misato – Shinji, je nous considère un peu comme faisant parti d'une même famille Asuka et toi. Et il se trouve que ce sont des choses qui se font quand l'un de ses membres est au plus mal.

Shinji – Une famille ?

Misato – Attention les yeux.

Sans répondre à sa dernière question, elle coupa court à leur discussion en lui rinçant la tête avec un grand bol d'eau tiède ce qui les fit rire un peu.

Misato – Tu te sens mieux ?

Un sourire nettement moins forcé et un petit signe de tête la rassura que oui.

Misato – Bien. Promet moi maintenant de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans l'eau. Je ne voudrais pas te retrouver noyé dans la baignoire à mon retour parce que tu t'y serais de nouveau endormi comme tout à l'heure.

Shinji – Rassurez-vous, je sors tout de suite….. enfin dés que………

Misato – que je serais sorti. J'ai bien compris le message. Oh, une dernière chose, je t'ai apporté des vêtements propres.

Elle se levait enfin pour le quitter quand il la rappela tout aussitôt.

Shinji – Misato !

Misato – Oui ?

Shinji – Merci.

Voyant sa chef lui sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, le jeune homme eut soudain un pincement au cœur. Que n'aurait-il pas donné aujourd'hui pour pouvoir se souvenir de l'époque où sa mère aurait réagit de la même manière.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il retrouva Misato dans la cuisine alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir travailler.

Shinji – Misato, vous auriez pu me donner directement mon uniforme, je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça.

Misato – Mais tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui.

Shinji – Mais je croyais que…..

Misato – Ritsuko, souhaite que tu te reposes toute une journée avant de reprendre les tests d'harmonique et l'école. Moi je lui ai juste demandé que tu puisses le faire ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital. Je ne me suis pas trompée n'est-ce pas ?

Trop heureux de cette nouvelle, il lui confirma aussitôt qu'elle avait bien agi. Rassuré, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux un grand coup pour le seul plaisir de l'ennuyer.

Misato – Bien. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ce que tu as réussi à faire hier était prodigieux. Même si tu ignores encore comment tu y es arrivé.

Shinji – Comment vous le savez ?

Misato – Ca se voit dans tes yeux quand je t'en parle. Ils me disent : comment vais-je lui expliquer que j'ignore totalement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Shinji – Vous m'impressionnez.

Misato – Il ne faut pas. Pardonne moi mais je dois y aller maintenant. Je suis très en retard, alors promet moi de ne rien faire de la journée.

Shinji – Pour ça, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ça ne devrait pas m'être trop difficile.

En effet, elle constatait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se rendormir aussitôt. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même sans parler de ses joues qui semblaient rosir. Encore inquiète des conséquences que pouvait avoir son comportement de la veille, elle n'hésita pas à poser le dos de sa main sur son front, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne couvait pas de la fièvre. Mais à première vue, il semblait n'en être rien.

Misato – Repose toi bien. Si tu te sens mieux ce soir, on pourra peut-être organiser une petite fête histoire de célébrer notre victoire écrasante ainsi qu'un anniversaire avec un peu de retard.

Shinji – Si vous y tenez.

Misato – On verra tout ça le moment venu. A ce soir !

Shinji – A ce soir Misato ! Oh ! Attendez !!

A peine lui avait-il parlé qu'elle se retourna pour se baisser à son niveau.

Misato – Oui. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Shinji – Non, non. Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de…….de Rei.

Misato – Oui. Elle va très bien. Son Eva a été détruite en grande partie mais elle n'a absolument rien. 

Shinji – Merci.

Misato – J'y vais. 

Le capitaine parti, Shinji se dirigea tout simplement de nouveau dans son lit pour constater que les draps imprégnés du sang de sa combinaison avaient été remplacées. Calfeutré dans leur fraîcheur, il se rendormit tout aussitôt.

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la journée que son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Après tout, quoi d'étonnant quand ce dernier n'avait pas été ravitaillé depuis près de 24h. Se levant finalement, il ouvrit sans grand espoir le frigo pour y découvrir à sa grande surprise un plat ne nécessitant qu'à être réchauffé.

Shinji – Je rêve. Elle a vraiment pensé à tout.

Sur lequel se trouvait un petit mot d'Asuka qui lui certifiait que cela ne provenait pas de la cuisine de Misato.

Shinji – Asuka.

Appréciant sa délicate attention qui devait très certainement être une façon pour elle de se faire pardonner son réveil quelque peu brutal, il s'installa sur le canapé du salon, son assiette en main.

//

Du coté de l'école, Asuka étant arrivée juste à l'heure, Rei ne put avoir de nouvelle sur l'état général de Shinji.

Ayant réussit à convaincre les médecins de sa bonne santé pour pouvoir assister à la fin du combat, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'état dans lequel en était sorti le jeune homme, puisque depuis personne n'avait eut la possibilité de lui donner une quelconque information sur son sujet.

La pause déjeuné arrivant elle se dirigea donc, tout comme Toji, Kensuke et Hikari vers la Seconde Children !

Rei– Asuka ?

Asuka– Hum ???

Rei– Comment allait Shinji ce matin ?

Asuka – Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire à toi, la Number One ?

Rei – Je suis inquiète pour lui.

Asuka – C'est nouveau ça ??

Toji – Tu peux arrêter de l'agresser et lui répondre. On aimerait bien savoir nous aussi ce qu'il devient.

Kensuke – On dit qu'il a vaincu les deux derniers anges seul et en même temps .

Asuka – Mouais, c'est à peu près ça.

Toji – Et ca lui donne droit à combien de jours d'hôpital ?

Ecœurée d'être mise sur le coté pour ses talents de pilote puisque cette fois-ci tous les mérites ne revenaient qu'à Shinji, Asuka du prendre son mal en patience et répondre bon gré mal gré à leurs questions.

Asuka – Zéro, votre héros n'a absolument rien !!

Kensuke – Incroyable, moi qui l'imaginais inconscient avec de multiples fractures.

Asuka – Non, il était juste tout simplement trop fatigué pour se lever et aller à l'école, cette petite nature.

Rei – Tu exagères, il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce qu'il soit épuisé après avoir combattu jusqu'à presque 23h.

Kensuke – Mais ça fait plus de 10 heures !!!!!!

Toji – Tant que ça !!!!!!!!

Hikari – Le pauvre, en effet il doit être extenué.

Asuka – Nous aussi on aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps, si seulement nos Evas avaient tenu le coup.

Peine perdue pour la jeune fille, ils étaient tous ébahis par les efforts prodigués par Shinji. Sans compter que les deux garçons savaient, depuis son affrontement avec le deuxième ange, quels sentiments ce dernier ressentaient envers les Evas et les combats.

//

A la sortie de l'école, Asuka eut la surprise de voir Misato l'attendre.

Asuka – Misato ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Misato – Je suis venue te chercher pour m'aider à faire les courses. Nous allons faire une petite fête ce soir pour célébrer notre victoire écrasante. Abattre trois anges en une seule journée ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

Asuka – Mouais.

Les autres étant venus lui dire bonjour, le major en profita pour les inviter à venir les rejoindre le soir même. Ils repartaient alors chez eux quand Misato stoppa Rei dans son élan pour lui tendre des clefs.

Misato – Oh, Rei !

Rei – Oui.

Misato – J'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. Rentre à l'appartement voir dans quel état se trouve Shinji.

Asuka – Quoi !! Et pourquoi tu lui donnes les clefs pour qu'elle aille le voir ? Je pouvais très bien m'en charger !

Misato – Pour deux raisons. Rei est nettement plus calme que toi et le réveillera s'il le faut de façon plus douce que tu ne sais le faire. De plus tu te feras mieux pardonner ta prestation de ce matin, si tu m'aides.

Asuka – Je trouve ton raisonnement très simpliste.

Misato – Merci pour le qualificatif.

Misato – Bien, tu veux bien t'en charger Rei ?

Rei – Bien sur.

Misato – Et puis, Ritsuko m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui depuis ce matin. Comme je me doute qu'Asuka n'a pas du te dire grand chose, tu pourras ainsi t'assurer qu'il va très bien.

Rei – Je vous remercie Misato-san.

Misato – N'oublie pas. Je téléphonerais tout à l'heure.

Rei – Oui.

Sur ce, les deux colocataires partirent en voiture, laissant la pilote jeune fille seule au milieu du parking.

Misato – Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Rei ?

Asuka – Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle parle à tout le monde depuis ce matin et que ses efforts semblent très appréciés par tous.

Misato – Vraiment par tous ?

Misato n'avait aucun mal à croire que la relation entre les deux adolescentes n'allait pas s'améliorer avec le changement d'attitude de l'une d'entre elles. 

//

Quand Rei arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, elle frappa avant d'attendre un long moment sans que personne ne semble se décider à venir lui ouvrir. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle entreprit d'utiliser les clefs prêtées par Misato et de partir à la recherche de Shinji. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin puisque l'adolescent dormait tout simplement sur le canapé du salon. Inconsciemment elle s'assit alors à ses cotés pour le regarder dormir un petit instant avant de se décider à le réveiller. Pour cela, elle commença à murmurer doucement son prénom avant de parler légèrement plus fort. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il dormait profondément et semblait s'agiter de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce soudainement son nom à elle.

Surprise, elle ne sut quoi dire ou quoi faire. Alors finalement elle se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa au plus près de ses lèvres sans toutefois les toucher. L'effet fut immédiat, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le visage exceptionnellement souriant de Rei.

Shinji – Hayanami ?

Rei – Oui, Shinji.

Se rendant compte qu'elle venait à l'instant même de l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom, il n'hésita qu'un court instant avant d'en faire de même.

Shinji – Rei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Rei – Misato m'a demandé de venir te réveiller.

Shinji – Hein ? Il y a une nouvelle attaque d'ange ? On doit aller à la Nerv ?

Affolé de ne pas se sentir encore prêt pour un nouveau combat, Shinji commençait à se redresser dans la panique quand elle le stoppa d'un simple mot. 

Rei – Non.

Shinji – Ah.

Soulagé, il revint en position assise face à la jeune fille.

Shinji – Ben alors pourquoi ?

Rei – Elle m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle souhaitait faire une petite fête ce soir.

Shinji – C'est pas vrai, elle va encore se saouler et je devrais tout nettoyer demain matin !

Rei – Elle m'a aussi dit que si tu te plaignais alors c'est que c'était d'accord. Mais que dans le cas contraire, tu serais encore trop fatigué pour supporter toute cette agitation.

Shinji – ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rei – Je n'ai pas tout compris à son raisonnement.

Shinji – Moi si malheureusement.

Il s'apprêtait à s'expliquer quand le téléphone sonna.

Rei – Ne bouge pas, je vais décrocher.

Totalement perdu devant le comportement inattendu de Rei, il la regarda se lever et se diriger si calmement et pourtant si vite vers le combiné.

Rei – …..Oui…….. Oui. Très bien. 

Shinji – Qui c'était ?

Rei – Le major qui s'assurait qu'elle pouvait faire ses courses.

Shinji – Bien.

Que répondre à tout cela ? De toute évidence, il se retrouvait bel et bien bloqué. Suite à cette merveilleuse petite journée de calme dans l'appartement, il devrait à présent reprendre ses bonnes vielles habitudes à savoir, ménage et cuisine. Dépité, le jeune garçon se leva donc en direction des fourneaux.

A suivre….


	3. Chap 2 Soirée d'anniversaire

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque 1 : Je suis Désolé, mais vraiment Désolé de ne pas avoir envoyé la suite plus vite. C'est littéralement inexcusable car ce n'est pas mon habitude. Alors je vous présente toutes mes excuses et vous poste donc la suite de ma fanfics avec la promesse de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps.

Remarque 2 : Mille merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère vraiment ne pas trop vous décevoir, car cette fic est loin d'être très originale, n'est pas Yaoi pour un sou, ne parlera jamais de Kaoru et va vous faire un petit couple Shinji/Rei qui ne sera peut-être pas au goût de tous. Alors voilà. En espérant ne pas perdre les quelques lecteurs qui s'intéressent encore à ce texte des plus affligeants, ^__^ je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

****

Une famille.

****

2. Soirée d'anniversaire.

Shinji s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre la direction de la cuisine quand Rei l'en empêcha en se postant devant lui.

Rei – Non.

Shinji – Quoi ?

Rei – Le major m'a demandé de te tenir compagnie. Mais surtout de t'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit avant son retour.

Soulagé par cette nouvelle qui lui assurait quelques minutes encore de répit, Shinji se rassit tout aussitôt sur le canapé. 

Shinji –Très bien. Dis moi, je peux te poser une question ?

Rei – Oui.

Shinji – Pourquoi as-tu protégé l'Eva 01 hier soir ?

Rei – Parce qu'elle était la plus apte à pouvoir finir le combat et….

Shinji – Et ?

Rei – Il n'y a pas que l'Eva que je voulais protéger.

Shinji – …

Rei – Shinji.

Shinji – Oui ?

Rei – Je peux aussi te poser une question ?

Shinji – Bien sur.

Rei – Comment as tu fait pour que l'Eva se régénère ?

Shinji – Quoi ????

Rei – Je l'ai bien vu à la fin du combat. L'Eva a retrouvé toute sa masse corporelle. 

Shinji – Pour être honnête, je n'en ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs. Je sais seulement qu'il n'existait plus aucune barrière mentale entre elle et moi. C'était comme si je ne faisais plus qu'un avec elle.

Rei – je vois.

Shinji – Mais comment as tu fait pour assister à la fin du combat ? Je croyais que vous étiez toi et Asuka à l'hôpital ?

Rei – Nous y étions. J'ai juste voulu revenir. J'avais ……… peur pour toi.

Rei commençait à lui dire des mots que Shinji n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait prêt à entendre. Pourtant impatient de s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, le jeune homme tenta de clarifier au mieux la situation.

Shinji – Tu avais peur ?

Rei – Oui. Comme ce matin.

Shinji – Pourquoi ce matin ?

Rei – Je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles alors je m'inquiétais.

Les deux adolescents baissèrent à cette révélation leur regard au même instant. Si on ajoutait à cela la légère rougeur présente sous leurs yeux, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient des plus assortis.

Shinji – Moi aussi j'ai eu très peur quand l'Eva 00 a été mise hors d'usage. Je m'en serais vraiment voulu si tu avais été blessé par ma faute.

Rei – Alors je ne suis pas la seule a avoir ce genre d'angoisse ?

Shinji – Non. Je ressens les mêmes inquiétudes à ton égard.

Rei – Et….. C'est normal que j'en sois heureuse ?

Shinji – ben...

Shinji était assez ennuyé. La jeune fille semblait lui décrire tous les symptômes de l'affection. Mais cela ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit d'en déduire qu'elle avait plus qu'une forte amitié à son égard. Coupant court à ses réflexions, Rei poursuivit.

Rei – Shinji ?

Shinji – hum.

Rei – Je me suis appliquée à faire ce que tu m'as demandé.

Shinji – Quoi ?

Rei – Être plus ouverte. J'ai fais de mon mieux toute la journée malgré ton absence.

Shinji – Et qu'en penses-tu ?

Rei – J'ai trouvé ça agréable.

Heureux de cet aveu, Shinji lui sourit. Etait-il possible que la dernière Rei existant sur cette terre, puisse enfin trouver des raisons heureuses à son existence.

Rei – J'ai réussi à te faire plaisir ?

Shinji – Oh oui.

Rei – Dans ce cas, j'aimerais ….

Shinji – Arrête, Rei ! Tu ne dois plus te poser tant de questions ou demander la permission pour tout. Si tu veux faire quelques chose, fait le. Tout simplement.

Bien qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle souhaitait obtenir, Shinji espérait par cette réponse, peut-être un peu trop brutale, la convaincre qu'elle devait perdre définitivement cette habitude qu'elle avait toujours de "demander". Comment aurait-il pu seulement imaginer ce qu'elle avait alors en tête ? 

Après s'être penchée doucement vers lui, Rei l'embrassait bel et bien stoppant ainsi toutes ses pensées. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement de leurs lèvres mais le geste était si inattendu venant de sa part qu'il provoqua un véritablement affolement dans les battements de son cœur.

Shinji – Rei ! Tu ……??

Rei – Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Shinji – heu…. oui, mais tu…..enfin….. (soupir) Ca t'a plu ?

Rei – Je crois, oui.

Face à cette réponse plus qu'encourageante, Shinji ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps avant de prendre une bonne fois pour toute son courage à deux mains et donner à son tour un véritable baiser à la jeune fille. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il n'hésita pas alors à demander avec une certaine timidité malgré tout, l'accès à cette bouche étonnement conciliante. C'est ainsi que l'adolescente prit par la suite progressivement le contrôle de leur étreinte, incitant Shinji à s'allonger sous son corps pressant. Mutuellement encouragés par leur désir, les jeunes gens commencèrent à laisser leur mains vagabonder sur le terrain inconnu qu'était leur partenaire, découvrant sous leur doigts des sensations et des caresses qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais expérimentés. Ce faisant, il ne cessèrent pas pour autant leurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés. En un mot, ils fleuretaient gentiment comme tout bon adolescent de leur âge sur le canapé d'un petit appartement de Tokyo3. 

Totalement déconnectés du monde réelle, car trop absorbé par la nouveauté de ce qu'ils entreprenaient, les deux jeune gens n'entendirent pas un seul instant le bruit de la porte d'entrée accueillir de nouveaux arrivants.

Misato – Shinji ? Rei ? 

Asuka – Je vais me changer et j'arrive.

Misato laissa l'adolescente rentrer dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle déposait leurs courses sur la table de cuisine. A la recherche de ses deux oiseaux, le major eut pour surprise de retrouver ces derniers dans le salon, occupé à leur manière. De toute évidence, elle venait d'échapper au déclenchement de la sixième guerre mondial en évitant de justesse que ce soit Asuka qui découvre ce magnifique tableau donné par la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Ne se sentant pas le courage de faire la morale à quiconque ce soir là, Misato se contenta d'informer le jeune couple enlacé de sa présence à leur coté.

Misato – Si vous voulez un conseil, je me lèverais avant que miss "je vois tout en rouge" ne nous rejoigne.

Comme elle se l'imaginait, il n'en fallait pas plus pour les faire se redresser d'un bond. Mais autant Rei semblait juste ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu, autant Shinji évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard, le visage rouge comme une tomate. De tout évidence, lui s'attendait à ce qu'elle le réprimande.

Misato – Pas de panique les enfants. Je n'ai rien contre quelques élans de tendresses tant que vous ne faite rien de trop préjudiciable !!

Shinji – Misato !

Amusé par le ton choqué du jeune homme, cette dernière ne put lui répondre quoique ce soit, face à l'arrivé de leur petit monstre. Asuka, dans une tentative réussit de démontrer qu'elle était bien présente faisait un maximum de bruit pour leur signifier qu'elle se mettait à la tache dans la cuisine.

Asuka – On peut savoir où ils sont ?

Regardant avec attention ses deux tourtereaux pris en flagrant délit, Misato s'empara de la télécommande pour allumer le poste de télévision avant d'hausser la voix.

Misato – Ils regardaient la TV. Rei soit gentille et va l'aider pour préparer le dîner. 

Un coup d'œil à Shinji qui priait fortement pour qu'elle accepte sans en ajouter et Rei s'exécuta en silence, laissant ainsi Misato parler seul à seul avec son protégé.

Misato – Tu n'as pas à te sentir si gêné. C'est normal d'avoir ce genre de relation à votre âge. 

Shinji – … 

Misato – D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tout cela est lié mais je trouve Rei très différente depuis hier. 

Shinji – C'est à cause de moi.

Misato le regarda interrogative.

Shinji – Enfin, non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je…. (re-soupir) Elle m'avait juste demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir pour mon anniversaire.

Misato – Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

Shinji – Qu'elle me montre qu'elle pouvait vivre et profiter de la vie comme tout le monde.

Misato – Alors elle fait tous ces efforts pour toi ?

Shinji sourit à cette pensée – Non plus maintenant. Elle vient enfin de se rendre compte qu'elle y prenait elle-même un certain plaisir.

Misato – Alors tu auras réussi là où tous, même ton père, ont échoué

Shinji – Et vous pouvez me croire. J'en suis plus fier que n'importe quelle victoire face à ces foutus anges.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils rejoignirent les deux jeunes filles dans la cuisine. Shinji s'apprêtait alors à commencer la préparation du plat principal. Mais Asuka l'en empêcha en le tirant vivement vers le canapé où elle le fit s'asseoir sous le regard particulièrement meurtrier d'une adolescente apprenant à présent la signification du mot jalousie. 

Asuka – Anta Baka ! T'avises pas de revenir dans la cuisine. On a pas besoin de toi dans nos pattes.

Sidéré par l'attitude d'Asuka, Shinji ne répondit rien et une fois n'est pas coutume, profita de l'occasion de pouvoir lézarder dans le salon. Après tout, il se doutait que les bonnes vielles habitude de ses deux colocataires reviendrait bien assez vite. 

Les jeunes femmes s'activaient encore devant les fourneaux, manque d'habitude oblige, quand leurs amis se présentèrent à leur porte les bras chargés de nourriture.

Ding Ding _(= heu….. c'est la Sonnerie de la porte ^_^ désolé )_

Shinji – J'y vais.

Tous – Bonjour Shinji / Comment tu te sens, ? / Et alors ce combat c'était bien ? / Pas trop fatigué ?………

Un peu agressé par toutes ces questions qui fusaient de toutes part, le jeune homme se sentit vite prit d'un vertige. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Toji qui le rattrapa sans que cela ne se remarque en simulant une tape amicale à l'épaule.

Toji à Kensuke – Arrête de lui hurler dans les oreilles. T'oublis qu'il doit encore être fatigué.

Shinji – Non, non, tout va bien, je vous remercie.

Toji à Shinji, et pour lui seul – N'empêche que tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir.

Shinji – Oui.

Entraînant dans sa suite les trois adolescents, tous s'assirent donc autour de la table basse, Toji, Hikari, Kensuke d'un coté, Misato, Shinji et Rei de l'autre. Tandis que Ritsuko et Asuka se trouvaient aux deux extrémités. Les plats enfin déposés, Toji fut alors pressé par une Hikari et un Kensuke impatient qu'il tendent à leur ami un petit paquet emballé dans du papier cadeau.

Tous – Joyeux anniversaire Shinji !

Shinji – C'est pour moi ?

Hikari – Oui, cela vient de nous tous. 

Shinji – Me…merci beaucoup.

Shinji regarda longuement son paquet entre ses mains sans oser l'ouvrir. Ses amis l'observaient en silence, mais trop impatient de voir la réaction qu'il aurait lors de son déballage en règle, Toji se permit de réveiller le pilote quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Toji – Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

Shinji – Si si.

Mais la pression étant trop forte pour l'adolescent, ce dernier laissa s'échapper une petite larme de ses yeux noyés. Une réaction qui eut pour conséquence de les laisser tous sans voix.

Asuka – Ca ne vas pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Misato inquiète de le voir s'effondrer de la sorte, lui prit aussi vite sa température du dos de sa main alors qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour se reprendre.

Misato – Shinji ?

Shinji – Excusez moi.

Kensuke – A te voir, on croirait que t'as jamais reçus de cadeau d'anniversaire ?

Shinji s'essuyant les yeux – Plus…. depuis la mort de maman

Rei – Tu dois l'ouvrir Shinji.

Shinji – Oui bien sur.

Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, Shinji eut alors la surprise de découvrir le nouveau modèle de Sdat présent sur le marché, contenant une cassette dénuée de toute inscription.

Misato – Nous avons réussi à régénérer une copie à partir de ton original avec Maggie. Tu pourras l'écouter de nouveau comme ça.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Car ainsi, il aurait pu éviter de sentir un second flot de larmes perler dans ses yeux. Savaient-ils seulement quelle signification avait cette musique pour lui ?

Shinji – Merci à tous ca me touche beaucoup.

Toji – Ben c'est ce qu'on voit.

Rei – Alors ça te fait vraiment plaisir ?

Shinji – Oui, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Misato sourit à cette remarque s'étant toujours douté que l'adolescent n'était pas à ce point scotché sur cette cassette sans raison. Décidé d'abaisser la pression ambiante, elle débuta enfin les festivités en lançant un toast avec sa canette de bière.

//

La soirée se déroula au mieux, jusqu'à ce que les deux adultes soient trop saoules pour dire le moindre mot distinctement. Toji, seul d'entre eux à boire et tenir l'alcool, se proposa alors de raccompagner Hikari qui s'était essayée pour sa première fois à la bière ainsi que Kensuke resté sobre mais tombant de fatigue.

Shinji et Rei se chargèrent de mettre Ritsuko avec Misato dans la chambre de cette dernière tandis qu'Asuka les abandonnait pour s'enfermer dans ses propres quartiers. Le compte des invités à cette petite party était assez facile à faire, il ne restait plus que les des deux adolescents au milieu du salon dévasté par les cadavres d'emballage divers et de cannette de bière. 

Shinji – Tu veux rester ici cette nuit Rei ?

Rei – C'est vrai ? je peux ?

Shinji – Bien sur. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

Elle allait accepter quand elle se souvient de ce qu'il lui avait dit, quelques heures plus tôt.

Rei – Je préférerais dormir avec toi.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de donner un semblant de crise cardiaque pour le jeune homme.

Shinji – Mais………mais….

Mais pourquoi le lui refuser quand tout deux avaient de toute évidence la même envie. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à partager son lit s'il n'y faisait rien de compromettant.

Shinji – Pour être honnête, j'en serais très heureux moi aussi.

Rei – Alors c'est Oui ???

Shinji – Mais nous ne devons pas.

Rei – Pourquoi ?

Shinji – Misato ne serait pas d'accord. Elle dirait que nous ne sommes encore que des ados et que ce ne serait pas bien….. trop dangereux.

Rei – Et elle doit vraiment le savoir ?

Shinji – je ….(réflexion rapide et intense) nan. Ils suffiraient de nous lever avant elle.

Rei lui sourit, heureuse de voir le problème résolue.

Shinji – D'accord. Tu n'as qu'à aller te préparer. Je termine de nettoyer et je te rejoins.

N'en demandant pas plus, Rei alla donc se changer dans la salle de bain avant de revenir dans le salon vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une petite culotte légèrement visible sous la chemise blanche qu'elle semblait s'être approprié en guise de chemise de nuit. Lorsqu'il la vit ainsi vêtu, Shinji ne put qu'être admiratif de sa beauté. Laissant là son ménage, il la prit alors par la main pour l'entraîner dans sa propre chambre de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent se coucher l'un à coté de l'autre sur le dos. Cet état ne dura qu'un court instant car aussitôt, Rei, placé près du mur, se tourna vers le jeune garçon pour se blottir contre lui. 

Rei – Bonne nuit.

Shinji – Bonne nuit.

S'approchant encore un peu plus de lui, l'adolescente l'embrassa une dernière fois tandis qu'il la serrait fortement par la taille. Confortablement enlacés l'un contre l'autre, une des jambes de Rei entre celles de Shinji, la tête de la jeune fille reposant contre son torse, ils s'endormirent enfin. Son anniversaire avait peut-être été fêté avec une journée de retard, il n'en restait pas moins le plus beau de toute sa courte vie.

A suivre…….


	4. Chap 3 Faut qu'on parle !

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : C'est vrai que l'intrigue ne semble pas beaucoup avancer mais après ce chapitre ca devrait enfin vraiment démarrer. 

****

Une famille.

****

3. Faut qu'on parle !

En cette matinée de semaine, toute la maisonnée se réveilla avec plus ou moins de difficultés. 

Misato, sorti du lit par Ritsuko avala, fidèle à ses habitudes, en traitement anti-migraine matinale, une première cannette de bière devant les yeux ébahis de Ritsuko.

Ritsuko – T'as jamais essayé le café le matin ?

Misato – Toute bonne journée doit commencer par de l'alcool. C'est là, le secret de la réussite japonaise !

Ritsuko – Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre.

Ignorant totalement les remarques acerbes de sa collègues, le major regarda sa montre avant de se rendre compte que ses colocataires brillaient tout deux par leur absence. De toute évidence, le réveil ne leur était pas plus facile. 

Misato – Il commence à se faire tard, je vais réveiller Shinji.

Asuka – Laisse, je m'en charge.

Etonné qu'Asuka soit debout et fraîchement sortie de la salle de bain, Misato le fut plus encore par sa proposition.

Misato – Tu es sûre ?

Asuka – T'inquiètes pas, je serais toute douce, si t'y tiens.

Pas très rassuré, la jeune femme laissa une chance à l'adolescente suivant malgré tout cette dernière du regard avec anxiété.

Loin de se laisser démonter par le doute de Misato, Asuka entra dans la chambre de Shinji pour se diriger sans allumer la lumière vers le lit du garçon. Se penchant vers la silhouette endormie, elle l'informa qu'il devait se lever en prononçant doucement son nom. Un gros effort de sa part qui fut récompensé par une surprise de taille, sous la forme du visage de Rei sortant de dessous les draps. 

Rei ensommeillé – Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Asuka – La Numéro Un ! Tu m'as fait peur. Si t'es là, je suppose que Shinji dort sur le canapé du salon.

Mais au même moment, le dit dormeur sur canapé fit son apparition de sous les couvertures. Le regard tout aussi endormit que Rei, il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi son oreiller venait de l'abandonner lâchement.

Shinji – Hummmmmmm ?????????

Pour toutes réponses à ses interrogations, l'adolescent n'eut droit qu'à des yeux pétrifiés et une voix perçante, lui briser les tympans.

Dans la cuisine, les deux femmes n'entendirent qu'un grand cri de fureur.

Ritsuko – Pauvre Shinji. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça donne quand elle ne le réveille pas avec douceur.

Ne voulant pas savoir ce qui se passait cette fois-ci mais n'ayant malgré tout guère le choix, Misato se précipita dans la chambre suivi de près par Ritsuko. Allumant la lumière, elles purent voir à leur tour les deux adolescents se réveiller difficilement devant une Asuka complètement hystérique. Rei était immobile, assise, ses yeux à moitiés ouverts ignorant totalement Asuka tandis que Shinji juste derrière elle, se frottait les yeux en tentant désespérément de calmer la grande rousse.

Asuka – Espèce d'obsédés, vous n'avez pas honte et ici même !!!

Misato – Shinji ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?!!!!

Shinji – Mais rien, on n'a rien fait !!!!

Asuka hurlant toujours – Et pourquoi vous êtes dans le même lit si vous êtes si innocents ???

Rei hyper calme – Asuka. Inutile de crier si fort. Nous ne sommes pas sourds.

Cette remarque de la part d'une personne qui ne parlait habituellement strictement jamais eut pour effet de faire taire toutes les personnes présentent. Révulsée par la tournure des événements, Asuka sortit en trombe de la pièce. Ne voulant surtout pas s'immiscer dans des affaires qui ne la regardait pas, Ritsuko suivi l'idée générale et sorti à son tour, laissant une Misato jusqu'à présent étonnement silencieuse. 

Bien que le major est été particulièrement compréhensive avec lui depuis ces derniers jours, Shinji redoutait les conséquences de cette dernière bévue. Toujours aussi muette, Misato s'assit sur le bord du lit près de ces deux inconscients.

Misato – Expliquez-vous ? Pourquoi Shinji n'a t'il pas dormi sur le canapé puisque tu es resté ici cette nuit ?

Shinji – Je…….

Rei – Je lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi, ça pose un problème ?

Un silence plus tard, le temps pour Shinji et Misato de se remettre de cette révélation quelque peu trop cru à leur goût et Misato reprit comme si de rien n'était.

Misato – En quelques sorte, oui. Il va falloir que l'on parle Rei. Quant à toi Shinji. Si elle ne sait pas encore tout très bien, tu n'as toi aucune excuse à ton comportement.

Shinji baissant les yeux – Oui.

Sa position était délicate. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se montrer plus sévère que nécessaire avec eux. Après tout, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait de plus que partager le temps de quelques heures leur matelas. Et puis, ils étaient tous deux jusqu'à présent si mélancoliques et solitaires que si cette petite aventure avait pu leur procurer un peu de bonheur, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

Misato – Bon, vu dans quel état nous devions être Ritsuko et moi hier soir, je ne suis peut-être pas si bien placée pour vous faire la morale. Sans compter que vous n'êtes plus vraiment des enfants non plus. Alors, je veux juste qu'à partir de maintenant vous me promettiez de faire attention quand vous serez ensemble.

Rei – Comment cela ?

Misato – Et bien si vous voulez vraiment passer la nuit ensemble, il faudra que vous preniez certaines précautions.

Voyant que Shinji rougissait à cette simple évocation et que Rei de son coté ne comprenait strictement rien à ses allusions, Misato prit le problème autrement.

Misato – Shinji, va prendre ta douche ou vous allez finir par être en retard.

Trop heureux de pouvoir s'échapper lui aussi de sa propre chambre, le jeune homme ne ce fit pas prier pour partir aussi vite. Restée enfin seule avec la douce Rei, le major put enfin donner à cette dernière les premières informations d'usage en matière de relations entre deux personnes de sexes opposés.

Quelques minutes plus tard et Shinji fut de retour torse nu, attendant, devant la porte coulissante.

Shinji – Excusez moi mais ……

Misato se retournant –oui ?

Shinji – Rei, j'aurais besoin de ma chemise.

Rei – Oui. 

Stoppé au dernier moment par Misato qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux de voir que la jeune fille n'aurait pas hésité à retirer sa chemise à l'instant même, Rei finit par se diriger à son tour vers la salle de bain pour se changer. 

A son retour, Shinji put enfin terminer de s'habiller. Il s'apprêtait alors à partir, direction leur lycée quand il remarqua l'étrange absence d'Asuka.

Shinji – Asuka n'est plus là ?

Ritsuko – Non, elle a préféré partir avant vous.

Misato – Je crois qu'elle n'a pas très bien apprécier votre petite surprise.

Ayant toujours autant de mal à comprendre les réactions toujours si excessives de la jeune fille, Shinji finit par entraîner Rei avec lui.

Rei – Je suis contente que l'on soit encore un peu seuls, c'est mal ?

Shinji – Non. Moi aussi j'apprécie d'être seul avec toi. Je ne supporte plus les sauts d'humeurs d'Asuka.

Rei – Pourquoi est-elle si agressive avec moi ?

Shinji – Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de toi.

Rei – Pourquoi ?

Shinji – Tu possèdes quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu ais.

Rei – Toi ?

Shinji – J'en ai bien peur.

Rei – Pourquoi ?

Shinji – Ca, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, les jeunes gens s'installèrent aussi vite à leur place respective. Mais avant cela Rei se comporta encore une fois de façon inattendue. Après avoir dit bonjour à plusieurs personnes, comme elle le faisait depuis la veille, elle embrassa son fiancé très discrètement mais aussi suffisamment longtemps pour que cela ne passe pas totalement inaperçu. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les deux amis de Shinji se précipitent sur ce dernier, bien décidé à l'ennuyer comme il se devait avec cette nouvelle plus qu'explosive.

Kensuke – J'y crois pas !!! Notre Shinji a enfin conclu avec la belle et sculturale Rei Hayanami!

Shinji – Mais on a rien fait de plus que de dormir !!!

Comprenant qu'il venait là de se trahir comme un bleu, Shinji laissa tomber sa tête lourde entre ses bras attendant, le couperet de ses amis qui n'allaient pas manquer d'en rajouter une couche après avoir obtenu cette dernière information. 

Toji – Je comprends mieux la réaction de la grande furie maintenant.

Parlant d'Asuka qui était en grande discussion avec Hikari. Les trois garçons observèrent celles-ci, constatant au passage que les filles les dévisageaient tout autant. Quand Hikari rencontra le regard de Toji, chacun se détourna gênés. Réaction qui n'échappa à aucun d'entre eux.

Kensuke – Et toi Toji. Tu n'as rien à nous avouer ce matin ?

Toji – De quoi tu veux parler ?

Kensuke – T'as bien raccompagné la déléguée hier ?

Toji – Oui et alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à en dire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive que je sache.

//

Malgré toutes leurs protestations, la déléguée partit innocemment à l'heure du déjeuner chercher Toji pour lui offrir de partager un repas préparé pas ses soins. Une bonne excuse qui leur permettait depuis quelques semaines déjà de s'éclipser ensemble sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

Shinji quant à lui, chercha à s'éloigner de tout ce bruit afin de pouvoir réfléchir aux derniers évènements : lui et l'Eva 01, lui et Rei, lui et Asuka, lui et Misato. Quelle place, quel rôle pouvait-il avoir avec toutes ces femmes ? 

Se dirigeant inconsciemment vers la salle de musique, il aperçu deux amoureux isolés s'embrassant contre un mur.

Shinji – La prochaine fois que tu me fais la moral, écoute toi parler.

Le couple sursauta de surprise alors que la jeune fille se cachait par réflexe dans les bras du garçon.

Toji se retournant vers la voix – Shinji ?

Mais ce dernier était déjà loin, ce que Toji apprécia comme il se devait.

Hikarie toujours planquée derrière Toji – Mon dieu je vais mourir.

Toji – Dis tout de suite que t'as honte de moi.

Hikarie – Je te rappelle qu'en tant que déléguée, je ne suis pas censée faire ce genre de chose en douce dans les couloirs alors vas pas me reprocher de culpabiliser !!!

//

Asuka n'ayant toujours pas avalé la pilule quant aux évènements du matin, se dirigea vers Rei qui discutait tranquillement avec un groupe de filles. Ces dernières avaient compris le désir du jeune pilote à mieux s'intégrer et décidé de la prendre sous leurs ailes, histoire de l'encourager dans ses efforts.

Asuka – Rei, suis moi !!

Rei (au filles) – Excusez moi.

Rei (à Asuka) – Oui ?

Asuka – Ben alors, il est où ton prince charmant ? Il t'a déjà plaqué ou quoi ?

Rei – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Asuka – Tu ne trouves pas ça anormal que ton amoureux te délaisse de la sorte dés le premier jour ?

Rei – Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'isoler pour réfléchir.

Asuka – Et toi tu l'as cru ? Je parie qu'il s'envoie déjà en l'air avec une autre.

Ne laissant pas à Rei le temps de répondre, Asuka lui prit la main l'entraînant en dehors de la classe.

Rei – Où tu m'emmènes ?

Asuka – Te montrer la triste réalité.

En fait Asuka venait de préparer consciencieusement la future scène de rupture. Une jeune fille d'une autre classe, à sa demande, devait trouver Shinji et se coller à lui le temps qu'elles arrivent pour les surprendre, histoire de donner une bonne leçon de savoir vivre à la Number One. Dans le couloir, Rei toujours traînée par Asuka s'arrêta net au son d'une douce mélodie.

Asuka – Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Rei – Cette musique.

Asuka – On a pas le temps.

Mais Rei s'échappa de la prise d'Asuka, tournant en direction de la salle de musique. Devant celle-ci, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir Shinji de dos jouer du violoncelle. Asuka suivant Rei de peu arriva à son tour, toujours aussi délicate dans ses mouvements, pour se figer sur place. L'adolescent jouait une complainte respirant la douleur et la tristesse. Mis à part le choix de la partition, il était évident, qu'il avait fait de gros progrès depuis la première fois où elle l'avait entendu en jouer. Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement du au fait qu'il nourrissait sa musique de ses propres sentiments mélancoliques. Excédée de ne pas avoir réussi son coup d'état et plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, Asuka repartit en colère.

Asuka – Baka !

Rei, elle, ne bougea pas. Ecoutant jusqu'au bout le morceaux qu'elle semblait si bien connaître sans jamais l'avoir entendu jusqu'alors. Et puis la musique s'arrêta, laissant place au silence.

Rei – C'était si triste.

Surpris car se croyant jusqu'alors seul, Shinji sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers sa spectatrice inattendue. 

Shinji – Rei ?

Rei – On aurait dit que tu transposais nos cœurs avec ta musique.

Shinji – Ce …. (un petit sourire) ce n'est quand même pas de moi, tu sais. Je me contentais de jouer un morceaux écris pas un autre.

Rei – Non. Ce ne sont pas les notes. C'est ta façon de les jouer.

Doucement, l'adolescente s'avança près de lui….

Shinji – Ne vas surtout pas croire que je suis triste avec toi. Au contraire, tu….

… pour prendre ses deux mains et poser chacune d'entre elles sur leur deux cœurs. 

Rei – Je suis pareille au dedans.

Hypnotiser, le jeune couple ne se quittait plus du regard quand un toussotement se fit entendre en direction de l'entrée de la salle de cours. S'arrachant à regret de leur instant magique, les deux adolescents aperçurent enfin l'importun.

Toji – Les cours reprennent.

Shinji – Ou….Oui. On arrive.

Il ne manquait plus que ca. Que Toji les trouve en pareille situation, sa main poser sans aucun raffinement sur la poitrine de Rei. Si avec ca, il n'allait pas en entendre parler durant des semaines. L'instant brisé, Shinji se leva enfin pour repartir dans sa classe. Marchant à ses cotés, Toji lui chuchota alors quelques mots.

Toji – Je propose un échange de bons procédés.

Shinji – hum ?

Toji – Tu mouftes pas pour moi et la déléguée et je dis à personne que vous vous planquez dans la salle de musique pour vous tripoter.

Shinji – Mais !!!!!!!! On se trip….

Il allait réfuter cette information. Mais fatigué de toujours devoir s'expliquer, Shinji finit par soupirer et acquiescer.

Shinji – Ca marche.

Toji – Super !

//

A la suite des cours Shinji, encore trop perdu dans ses interrogations, expliqua aux filles qu'il ne pouvait pas les accompagner pour se rendre aux tests d'harmonique. 

Shinji – Prévenez Ritsuko et Misato que je me sens encore trop fatigué.

Calmer depuis qu'elle avait perçu tant de tristesse dans la musique du pilote, Asuka tenta de comprendre le revirement de Shinji.

Asuka – Je comprends bien. Mais tu ne peux quand même pas nous accompagner pour le leur dire ? 

Shinji – Je ne préfère pas. Si je vous accompagne, je me sentirais obligé d'y participer.

Asuka – C'est comme tu veux.

Rei – A demain alors ?

Shinji – Oui à demain.

Un dernier baiser entre les nouveaux amoureux et chacun parti de son coté. 

//

Toujours aussi déboussolé par les derniers événements, Shinji décida de rejoindre le champs de pastèque de Ryoji. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de toutes ces histoires et avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un susceptible de le comprendre. A peine s'était-il alors approché de la parcelle surplombant la ville de Tokyo3 que le jeune homme le surpris. Lui tournant le dos, Ryoji l'avait une fois encore entendu s'approcher malgré son silence.

Ryoji – Alors Shinji, on vient me rendre une petite visite ? 

Shinji – Comment vous avez su que c'était moi ?

Ryoji – Peut importe. Dit moi plutôt comment tu vas.

Shinji – Bien, je …..

Finalement son idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne à la vue de sa difficulté à débuter une seule phrase. Ryoji qui n'était pas dupe et qui appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme, constata les hésitations de Shinji. S'asseyant cote à cote pour faire face à la vallée et observer les lumières de la ville, l'agent double (ou triple ?) tenta de lui faciliter les choses.

Ryoji – Tu n'aurais pas une ou deux questions à ma poser par hasard ?

Shinji prenant son courage à deux mains – Et bien, j'aurais aimé savoir comment ca se passait entre vous et Misato quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

Ryoji – Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas à elle ?

Shinji – Non……non…. vous ne m'avez pas compris, je me demandais concrètement comment se passait, votre relations entre vous.

Ryoji – On parle de quoi là ? D'amour, de tendresse, d'amitié ou……… de sexe ?

Shinji rouge tomate – je …….

Ryoji – Je vois. On va dire que c'est un peu des quatre. Dans cas, laisse moi commencer par une petite histoire …..

Sachant pertinemment que le garçon ne se confierait jamais à lui s'il ne lui donnait pas une partie de ses attentes, Ryoji entreprit de lui raconter comment Misato et lui s'était rencontrés, aimés puis déchirés. Après quoi, il lui parla un peu de leurs nouvelles relations depuis son retour auprès de la jeune femme, lui confiant une partie de ses attentes et de ses espoirs la concernant.

Shinji était sidéré d'apprendre que ces deux là avaient vécu si longuement ensemble. Mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus était de percevoir dans la voix de Ryoji tout l'amour que ce dernier ressentait encore pour le major. 

De cette révélation, il resta songeur pendant tout le long monologue avant de s'ouvrir à son tour en parlant de ses sentiments partagés entre la si douce et si calme Rei Hayanami et la perpétuelle tempête Asuka Langley.

Ryoji – Et ton cœur a fini par faire un choix. Je me trompe ?

Shinji – Oui. J'aime beaucoup Asuka mais Rei est différente. Elle est belle, douce, attentionnée et surtout si "unique". _(celle là, elle était recherchée ^_^;;)_

Ryoji le regarda amusé, énumérer sa liste de compliments pour sa belle, le trouvant touchant et réellement amoureux. L'observant, il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait l'essentiel. Sortant un petite paquet de la poche intérieure de sa veste, il tendit ce dernier au pilote.

Ryoji – Tiens, avant que je n'oublie. Joyeux anniversaire Shinji !

Shinji – Vous y avez pensé vous aussi ?

Ryoji – Bien sur. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te le donner le jour même. Je ne suis rentré que ce matin de Berlin.

Shinji – Vous ne m'auriez pas beaucoup vu de toute façon.

Ryoji – Effectivement. On m'a parlé de tes exploits.

Moins choqué que la veille au soir avec le cadeau de ses amis, Shinji ouvrit ce dernier avec avidité…

Ryoji – J'espère qu'elle te plaira, il s'agit de notre cadeau à moi et Misato.

… pour y découvrir une magnifique montre comprenant toutes les options pouvant exister sur ce genre de model. Comme son nouveau propriétaire, elle était sobre et discrète.

Shinji – C'est magnifique merci beaucoup.

Heureux de cette surprise, Shinji retourna la montre pour y découvrir une inscription signée des deux prénoms de ceux qui venaient de la lui offrir. A sa lecture, il ne put que rester muet et statufié. Une fois encore, ils venaient de le toucher droit au cœur. Apercevant l'émotion sur le visage livide, Ryoji prit son cadeau pour le lui fixer autour du poignet gauche du garçon. 

Ryoji – Tu n'as pas besoin de la retirer. Elle a été spécialement conçu pour résister au LCL.

//

Ils parlèrent encore de tout ce qui tracassait Shinji avant de se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Ryoji – Il se fait drôlement tard, Misato va finir par s'inquiéter. Je vais te raccompagner.

Proposition que Shinji accepta de bon cœur. 

Sur la route, Ryoji s'assura que le jeune pilote appréciait comme il se devait cette petite balade entre homme. 

Ryoji – Ca vas ?

Shinji – Oui !

Ryoji – Tu veux qu'on aille plus vite ?

Shinji – Oui !

Ryoji – Alors accroche toi !

Et Ryoji accéléra afin qu'il profite un peu de l'ivresse de la vitesse.

//

Quand les deux hommes, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir partager cette petite course nocturne, ouvrirent enfin la porte de l'appartement, Misato se précipita à leur rencontre.

Misato un peu affolée – Shinji ????

Shinji – Misato ? (surpris par son attitude) Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Misato – Je…… 

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle avait téléphoné à tout son entourage dans l'espoir de savoir où il se trouvait. Seulement, quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était même pas rentré chez Rei le soir venu, tout major qu'elle soit, la jeune femme avait eu l'angoisse de penser que celui sur lequel elle devait veiller avait décider de la fuir de nouveau, en réaction à son attitude peut-être trop excessive du matin même. Si elle devait ajouter à cela la peur que devait ressentir le jeune pilote face à ses nouvelles capacités avec l'Eva et tous ses problèmes de relations avec les deux autres pilotes, elle ne doutait même plus de sa fugue.

Alors le voir finalement rentrer aux cotés de Ryoji ne pouvait que lui donner un souffle de soulagement. Quoiqu'elle pouvait reprocher à ce type, Misato savait avant tout que ce dernier était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de Shinji. Après tout, l'adolescent ne souriait vraiment jamais aussi librement que lorsqu'il se trouvait aux cotés de cet incapable. 

Ryoji – Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Il était avec moi et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Misato – Il…… (fait celle qui le remarque seulement maintenant) était avec toi ?

Ryoji – Oui. Nous avions pas mal de chose à nous dire et puis comme il sait que tu es quelqu'un de très hospitalière, il m'a aussi invité à Dîner !

Au sourire de malice du jeune homme et celui surpris de Shinji, Misato n'était pas dupe. Ce pique assiette venait de se faire inviter sans vergogne à sa table sans que Shinji y soit pour quoique ce soit.

Misato – Pique-assiette. !

Shinji – Non, non. C'est vrai je l'ai invité. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous ennuierais tant que ça.

Suite au sitting qu'ils faisaient tous devant l'entrée, Asuka les rejoignit à son tour. 

Asuka – On peut savoir ce que vous faites encore coincés dans l'entrée ? (Voyant Ryoji ) Ryoji !!! T'es venu dîner, c'est super !!!

L'entraînant directement dans le salon sans demander son reste à quiconque, Misato ne put que concéder face au choix de ses deux colocataires.

Misato – Puisque les enfants veulent que tu restes. 

Refermant la porte, alors retrouva à son tour les trois autres déjà tous installés autour de la table du salon. Avec elle, ils donnaient vraiment l'image d'une vrai petite famille unie. Cette idée n'échappa pas aussi à Shinji qui ne cessait plus de repenser aux mots choisis par Misato et Ryoji pour le revers de sa montre. En les observant tous, Asuka y compris, il se mit à rêver d'un monde où la Nerv n'existerait pas. Un monde où ils auraient tous trouvé le bonheur. Mais en y réfléchissant bien. Si cela avait été le cas. Si la Nerv n'aurait été qu'un affreux cauchemar, aucun d'entre eux ne se serait jamais rencontré : Misato, Asuka, Ryoji et… Rei…

//

Le dîner terminé, Misato ordonna à ses ados d'aller se coucher sous prétexte que les deux derniers jours avaient été des plus fatigants et qu'une longue journée les attendait encore le lendemain avec les nouveaux tests mis au point par Ritsuko. Rien de plus vrai que ce mensonge là. Même si avant toutes choses, Misato voulait pouvoir rester enfin un peu seule avec Ryoji. Ceci fait, elle n'en commença pas moins la conversation.

Misato – …

Ryoji – Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'a vraiment jamais songé à partir. Il avait juste besoin de se confier un peu.

Misato – Je te remercie. Ces derniers temps, il y a de plus en plus de sujets que je n'arrive plus à aborder avec lui.

Kyoji – Met toi à sa place. C'est déjà pas facile à vivre, alors en discuter avec toi.

Misato s'énervant un peu – T'insinues quoi, là ?

Ryoji – Tout simplement que t'es une femme, idiote.

Misato – …..

Ryoji désabusé –Tu crois vraiment qu'un ado de son âge va aller voir sa mère pour qu'elle lui explique pourquoi son corps réagit de telle ou telle manière ?

A cette allusion, le jeune femme ne put que rougir à la puissance dix. Etait-il seulement possible que Shinji la perçoive comme une mère ? Et que voulait-il insinuer en parlant de réactions corporelles ? 

Misato – Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas venu discuter avec toi de ce qui s'est passé avec l'Eva 01 ?

Ryoji – Si tu veux mon avis. Il y a d'autres sujets qui le préoccupent beaucoup plus actuellement que cette histoire d'Eva. Quand il se souciera de ce qui lui arrive elle, je n'ai aucun doute. C'est bien vers toi qu'il cherchera des conseils et de l'écoute.

Misato – Tu crois ?

Ryoji – Aucun doute dessus. Vous avez tout les deux une relation beaucoup plus profonde que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne souhaite pas te parler de ses problèmes plus personnels.

Misato – Je suis désolée qu'il prenne de ton temps en venant ainsi vers toi. Mais tu es malheureusement le seul homme qui lui soit accessible. 

La jeune femme n'avait qu'à repenser au jour de la visite du commandant Hikari pour en être persuadé.

Ryoji – Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, moi ca me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'être utile à quelqu'un pour une fois.

Encore un peu choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire, Misato ne put ignorer que la dernière remarque lui était directement destinée. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire si leur relation ne cessait de subir les conséquences de leur amour passé. Fatiguée elle aussi par les derniers évènements, la jeune femme soupira avant de se laisser tomber au sol, sur le dos, fermant ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Ryoji fit alors le tour de la table pour se pencher vers elle et finalement la prendre dans ses bras.

Misato suspicieuse – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ryoji – Il me semble que tu as dit avoir une longue journée demain alors tu ferais mieux de te coucher toi aussi.

Misato – On peut savoir ce qui te prends ?

Ryoji – Ok, c'est moi qui suis crevé.

Il la posa sur son lit et commença à se préparer à la rejoindre.

Misato – Et là, tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça?

Ryoji – Dormir. Pourquoi ?

Misato – Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas passer la nuit ici ??????

Ryoji – Si tu crois que je vais ressortir à cette heure-ci. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait possibilités d'avoir des passes droit ici pour peu qu'on le demande gentiment.

Sur ce, Ryoji fit en sorte que la jeune femme ne puisse plus lui répondre emprisonnant ses lèvres sans plus attendre. Cette dernière pouvait toujours lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, tout dans son comportement incita son amant à poursuivre dans la même voie.

A suivre…


	5. Chap 4 Un nouveau pilote

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : Surtout n'ayez pas trop d'inquiétude. Je parle d'un nouveau pilote qui n'existe pas dans la série. Mais ce dernier ne sert pas à grand chose au final. Il aura pas un grand rôle, c'est promis. Je voudrais pas casser toute la série avec cet ajout personnel mais j'avais du mal à insérer Toji dans ce rôle. Et puis bien que j'aime beaucoup Kaoru je vois pas trop comment je pourrais faire une fin heureuse avec lui ^_^ 

****

Une famille.

****

4. Un nouveau pilote.

Au petit matin, ce fut Shinji qui se leva le premier et prit son courage à deux mains pour réveiller le monstre. Comme il l'avait soupçonné l'avant veille, les mauvaises habitudes de ses colocataires avaient repris leur droit, lui abandonnant de nouveau toutes les corvées de l'appartement. Ouvrant la porte coulissante menant à la chambre d'Asuka, il s'avança de quelques pas tout en restant à une distance raisonnable du lit, avant d'appeler l'adolescente. 

Shinji – Asuka ?

Pour toute réponse, Shinji n'entendit qu'un grognement allant à merveille au dragon qui sommeillait encore.

Shinji – Asuka, il faut se lever !

Asuka – Mouais… merci.

Véritable miracle. Non seulement, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas envoyé balader mais bien que le ton n'y était pas, cette dernière l'avait même remercié.

//

Dans la chambre du major, Ryoji s'employait lui aussi à réveiller à sa manière Misato. Une fois n'est pas coutume, celle-ci ne refusait pas ses avances, appréciant même sans aucune retenu les caresses de son amant.

//

Pendant qu'Asuka se trouvait dans la salle de bain et que ses tartines grillaient, Shinji décida de s'occuper à présent du Major. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit la porte pour ne trouver qu'une petite montagne au milieu d'une pagaille de canettes et de fringues froissées. Il allait donc lui parler quand sa voix mourut tout aussitôt dans sa gorge et qu'il sortit tout aussi vite de la pièce. Adossé à la porte, l'adolescent respira plusieurs fois avant de retrouver un semblant de vie. Ce qu'il venait de voir pouvait signifier sa mort.

Ryoji pour qui la brève entrée de Shinji n'était pas passé inaperçu, continua malgré tout ses occupations. Bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il comptait profiter de l'attitude étonnement câline de la jeune femme. Le plus dur restait ce matin là d'empêcher cette dernière d'émettre ses petits cris alors qu'il glissait ses mains un peu plus bas encore, histoire de ne pas alarmer l'immeuble tout entier. 

De très longues minutes de pure tendresse plus tard et il décida enfin qu'il était plus que temps de convaincre sa petite marmotte de se lever. Allongé sur le dos à ses cotés, Misato ne semblait pas totalement contente d'avoir cédé une fois de plus à son charme ravageur.

Misato – C'est malin qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi, pour leur expliquer ta présence ici maintenant ?

Ryoji – Ce ne sont plus des gamins. Ils peuvent très bien comprendre.

Misato – Je sais ! Tu n'auras qu'à leur faire croire que tu as dormis sur le canapé.

Ryoji – D'abord ils ne sont pas dupes. Ensuite, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit trop tard pour le leur faire croire et en particulier à Shinji.

Misato plus que suspicieuse – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ryoji – Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué dans l'état où tu te trouvais. Mais il est venu te réveiller tout à l'heure. 

Misato – Comment ça tout à l'heure ?

Lorsqu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille le moment exact de sa visite, la jeune femme concurrença Shinji dans sa façon adorable de rougir à grand feu. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle ressorte grognon vers la salle d'eau, peu satisfaite d'elle même. Non, elle s'en voulait même à mort d'être aussi faible et n'avoir pas réussi à repousser les avances de cet obsédé de toute la nuit. Changeant d'idée, Misato se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine pour donner avant toute chose, une explication sur la présence de Ryoji. Manque de chance celui-ci l'avait pris de cours, se trouvant déjà en petite tenue avec les enfants.

Asuka – Ryoji ! T'es encore là ?

Ryojij – Comme tu vois.

Asuka – Eh !!!!! Mais ça veux dire que t'as passé la nuit ici ……

Misato qui les espionnait encore se sentit devenir une toute petite chose, rouge de honte.

Ryoji – Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Il paraît que c'est la saison des amours actuellement. Pas vrai Shinji ?

Shinji pour lui même, alors qu'il s'active encore aux fourneaux – C'est malin ça !

Asuka – Quoi !!!!!!!!!

Shinji – Calme toi Asuka. Il n'a pas dormi avec Misato, si c'est ce que tu crains.

Asuka – Et comment tu peux savoir ca toi ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis ce matin que je sache !

Shinji – Je lui avais laissé ma chambre. J'ai dormis sur le canapé.

Asuka retrouvant tout son calme – Encore heureux !!! Mon Ryoji n'allait tout de même pas dormir dans le salon !!

Shinji ne releva pas le sous-entendu signifiant que cela ne faisait rien si c'était son cas à lui. De son coté, Misato toujours debout dans le couloir, se rendit compte que ce petit bout d'homme venait de mentir pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas en situation plus délicate avec Asuka. L'en remerciant intérieurement, elle se changea au plus vite pour que son absence ne semble pas trop longue.

//

L' arrivée du major dans leur cuisine ne passa pas inaperçue. Habillée de son uniforme composé d'une longue jupe droite, très stricte et plus belle que jamais, elle laissa les deux hommes assis face à face sans une once de voix. Asuka se contentant de la complimenter sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore en retard, rejoignit dans le même mouvement sa chambre, histoire de se préparer à partir.

Misato d'un ton sec – Ryoji tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, si tu ne veux pas nous mettre en retard.

Craquant littéralement devant ce genre de tenue, Ryoji s'approcha tout près d'elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille. 

Ryoji – Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je peux trouver les serviettes ?

Misato – Shinji ! Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

Shinji – Désolé Misato mais je dois finir de préparer notre déjeuné.

Décidément pas aidé quand il s'agissait de Ryoji, Misato tourna donc les talons, montrant bien là son mécontentement. La suivant de près, le jeune homme n'oublia pas de se retourner vers Shinji pour lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

//

Une fois entré dans la salle de bain, Ryoji referma la porte de celle-ci avant d'emprisonner sa petite femme entre le battant de bois et ses bras. Loin de lui répondre avec toute la fureur qu'il lui connaissait, Misato resta stoïque et pensive, la tête tournée sur le coté, le regard vide.

Ryoji – Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Misato – Il…. 

Respire un grand coup.

Misato – Tu crois qu'il a dit ça pour moi ou juste pour éviter d'avoir à gérer une crise de la part d'Asuka ?

Ryoji – Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Misato – Je ne sais plus.

Ryoji – Bon. Alors demande toi pourquoi il a voulu que ce soit toi qui m'accompagne ici.

Misato énervée devant l'évidence de sa question – Il avait des choses à finir.

Ryoji – Si tu avais été plus observatrice. Tu aurais constaté que la cuisine était rangée et ses affaires déjà prêtes.

Misato – Il….

Ryoji – …….semble tout simplement heureux de nous voir ensemble.

Misato – C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Ryoji – hum, hum …..

Ne lui répondant plus que par des baisers, la jeune femme dut le stopper une fois de plus dans son élan.

Misato – Ryoji, les enfants…

Ryoji – Ils ne t'ont pas gêné cette nuit.

Misato – Ils dormaient cette nuit.

Ryoji – Et ce matin ?

Misato – Ils ne savaient pas encore que tu étais là.

Shinji – Misato ! On y va !!

Asuka – Au revoir Ryoji !

Ryoji élevant la voix – Bonne journée !

Décidément quand elle disait ne pas avoir de chance. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Misato ne put que jurer dans ses dents sur cette malheureuse coïncidence. Car comme elle le redoutait, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que cet obsédé ce mette de nouveau à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Misato – Ryoji…. 

Ryoji – Problème résolu.

Misato – …on va être en retard.

Ryoji – On l'est déjà de toute façon alors autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

Tout cela ne faisait parti que d'une sorte de rituel. Car aussi déshonorant que cela soit pour eux deux. Aucun n'était capable de se refuser à l'autre. Une faiblesse que Ryoji mettait le plus souvent à son profit.

Une demi-heure plus tard et suite à une longue douche brûlante, ils partirent enfin chacun de leur coté. Misato dans sa voiture, Ryoji sur sa moto. Le destin voulu qu'ils se retrouvent alors ce matin là, face à face dans une réunion où ils ignoraient tout deux que l'autre y était convié.

****

//

Leurs cours terminés, les trois jeunes pilotes se rendirent au Central afin de participer une nouvelles fois encore à des tests d'harmonie. A croire qu'ils ne faisaient plus que ça. 

Au cours de ces tests, Ritsuko constata une nette augmentation du taux de Rei, sans commune mesure face à celle de Shinji ainsi qu'une petite baisse d'Asuka.

Ritsuko – C'est incroyable. Shinji est presque au niveau atteint avant hier. Tu as une raison à cela ?

Misato – Un nouveau type de relation avec une jeune fille te satisferait-elle ?

Ritsuko – S'il se sent mieux dans sa peau. Oui, cela pourrait être une réponse.

Misato pour elle même – Deux âmes solitaires qui n'en font plus qu'une ne peuvent que se sentir plus forte.

Ritsuko – Tu nous fais de la poésie maintenant ?

Misato faisant de grands signes avec ses mains – Ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis. Je suis juste en train de lire un recueil de poèmes ces derniers jours.

Ritsuko pas très convaincu – Si tu le dis. (avant de poursuivre taquine) J'ai pourtant cru comprendre que tu occupais autrement ton temps libre le soir.

Misato – Quoi ?!!

Ritsuko ignorant volontairement son amie – Les tests sont terminés. Vous pouvez sortir.

Tous les pilotes – Hai !!

Sans plus attendre, les trois jeunes gens les retrouvèrent pour le débriefing d'usage.

Misato – Bien ! Rien de bien nouveau. Shinji en tête, Asuka en second et Rei en dernier.

Asuka – Encore heureux, manquerait plus que je me fasse battre par la poupée.

En parfaite synchro

Rei – Je ne suis pas une poupée !

Shinji – Elle n'est pas une poupée !

Asuka – Quelle coordination.

Ritsuko – Ne cris pas victoire si vite Asuka. Ton taux a faiblement diminué et celui de Rei augmenté en flèche. Il ne reste plus qu'un seul point qui vous sépare à présent.

A cette révélation, le sang d'Asuka s'échappa de tout son corps rendant son visage livide de surprise.

Asuka – C'est pas possible ! Vos calculs doivent être erronés. Je ne peux pas me faire rattraper par elle.

Ritsuko qui l'ignore royalement – Maintenant j'aimerais vous présenter un nouveau pilote. Il se nomme Marc Walberg.

A son nom, une silhouette jusqu'alors calfeutrée dans l'ombre de la salle de contrôle s'approcha d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme légèrement plus grand que Shinji, les cheveux bruns et courts. Il aurait été facile de le décrire comme banal, si ces yeux d'un bleu sombre à faire froid dans le dos ne lui donnaient pas une aura toute singulière.

Marc saluant à la japonaise – Bonjour à tous.

Rei – Bonjour.

Shinji – Heureux de te rencontrer.

Asuka ne lui adressant pas la parole – Ca nous va bien d'avoir un nouveau pilote lorsque les Evas sont quasiment toutes hors d'usage.

Ritsuko – Justement. Il se trouve que Marc est venu nous rejoindre avec sa propre Eva. Il va ainsi pouvoir prêter main forte à Shinji, le temps que l'on répare les Evas 00 et 02.

Misato – Tu vas pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de chez toi Asuka. Marc vient d'Allemagne lui aussi.

Marc en allemand – Heureux de faire ta connaissance. _(sorry mais j'ai jamais fais d'allemand de ma vie ^_^;;;)_

Asuka profitant du fait qu'aucun autre que lui ne comprendrait sa langue maternelle, lui répondit assez brutalement d'une injure s'approchant d'une incitation à rentrer chez lui. 

Ritsuko – Oui. Bien. Nous allons juste vous demander de ne pas communiquer avec votre langue natale quand nous travaillerons. 

Asuka – Ouais je sais. Personne n'y pige que dalle et ça vous frustre de ne pas savoir ce qu'on dit.

Cette information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd

//

Après cette petite réunion impromptue chacun eut le droit de repartir se changer et rentrer chez lui.

Misato – Rentrez tous. Nous commencerons les premiers tests avec l'Eva 04 demain matin.

Ritsuko – Pas toi Shinji, j'aimerais que l'on résolve un problème te concernant.

Déçu de ne pouvoir rejoindre Rei, Shinji se fit une raison et resta seule avec les deux femmes.

//

Une fois derrière la porte, le nouveau s'exprima de nouveau.

Marc – Pourquoi reste t'il ?

Asuka – Shinji l'invincible nous a fait une fusion parfaite avec son Eva il y a deux jours. Ils cherchent sûrement à comprendre ce qui a déclenché ce miracle.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre entre les mots et aux vues du ton employé pour sa réponse que la jeune fille éprouvait une certaine rancune envers ce pilote. Une découverte qui ne l'incita pas à poursuivre plus en avant ses questions. Du moins pour l'instant. Fraîchement débarqué dans un groupe qui travaillait ensemble depuis de nombreux mois déjà, il n'était pas évident qu'il s'y fasse accepter si facilement dés le premier jour. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que le moindre faux pas de sa part lui serait fatal. N'ayant pas l'intention de resté isolé durant tout son séjour à Tokyo3, il prit la carte de la sécurité et changea aussitôt de sujet et d'interlocuteur.

Marc – Rei. On m'a dit que ma chambre se situait dans le même immeuble que toi. Cela te dérangerait de bien vouloir m'indiquer le chemin ?

Rei – Si tu m'attends, nous pouvons rentrer ensemble.

Marc – J'accepte avec plaisir.

Les filles se dirigèrent donc vers leur vestiaire prendre une douche et se changer tandis que Marc partit les attendre patiemment à l'extérieur du centre.

Assit sur un rebord délimitant l'accès au parking extérieur, l'adolescent vu ainsi passer comme une flèche sa compatriote sans que cette dernière ne daigne lui accorder un seul regard. De toute évidence, elle lui en voulait déjà. Restait à savoir pour quelle raison. Il était en plein travail de recherche pour résoudre ce mystère tout en suivant des yeux la rouquine quand Rei se posta face à lui.

Rei – Nous pouvons y aller !

Prit par surprise, l'adolescent sursauta violemment avant de se lever et suivre sans un mot la première children.

Marc – Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Rei – Qui ?

Marc – Ma compatriote.

Rei – Oui.

Marc pour lui seul – Ca commence bien. une surexcitée et une zombie. Espérons que le dernier pilote soit plus normal que ces deux là ! _(Il va pas être déçu le petit gars ^_^!)_

//

Dans la salle des tests :

Ritsuko – Attend moi ici. Je reviens tout de suite.

Shinji – Oui.

Resté seul avec le major, Shinji prit son courage à deux mains pour lui parler enfin.

Shinji – Misato, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour hier.

Misato – Pourquoi ?

Shinji – Je vous ai menti à vous et Ritsuko. Je ne suis pas venu parce que j'étais trop fatigué.

Misato – Je sais.

Shinji – Comment ?

Misato – Ryoji m'a expliqué que tu avais eu besoin de te confier à lui pour certain aspect de ta vie privée. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à ta conduite. Quant à Ritsuko, cela ne la regarde pas. Je lui ai confirmé que tu étais rentré dormir alors tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

Ryoji arrivant près d'eux au moment même où Misato répondait à Shinji, ce dernier stoppa net ses pas pour attendre patiemment qu'ils terminent leur discussion.

Shinji – Vous m'en voulez beaucoup de vous avoir menti ?

Misato craquant devant son air de chien battu – Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Et quoiqu'il arrive entre Ryoji et moi, je ne t'empêcherais jamais de le voir. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis aussi là si tu veux parler et ce, quelque soit le sujet que tu souhaites aborder. Tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter.

Shinji – Je comprend. Vous êtes ma tutrice alors vous aimez savoir ce qui m'arrive.

Misato – Non !!!

Prise d'un réflexe, la jeune femme s'agenouilla pour lui faire face

Misato – Ne redit jamais ça Shinji. Si je m'inquiète pour toi, si je veux te protéger ou que tu viennes me voir quand tu as un soucis ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta tutrice. C'est parce que…. parce que je t'aime Baka ! 

C'était trop bête. Elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire une chose pareille. On le lui avait pourtant pertinemment répété qu'elle ne devrait en aucun cas porter un sentiment quelconque pour ce gamin. Et voilà qu'en plus de cette énorme gaffe, elle se mettait à présent à pleurer devant lui, n'osant même plus le regarder en face après pareille bévue.

Shinji – Misato-san ?

Misato – Oui ?

Shinji – Ben ……moi aussi je….. (dans un souffle)… vous aime.

Il n'aurait pas du le lui dire. Il en tremblait tellement de cet aveux qu'il frôlait les limites de la panique. 

Shinji – Enfin pas comme Ryoji avec vous ou moi et Rei…..

A la dernière remarque l'espion fut pris d'un fou rire qu'il stoppa une micro seconde avant que celui-ci ne le trahisse. Ces deux là étaient vraiment trop craquants. Misato, elle, regarda fixement l'adolescent souriant de plus belle en le serrant très fortement dans ses bras.

Misato – Shinji…. J'ai eu si peur hier soir. J'ai cru que tu avais décidé de m'abandonné une fois encore.

Prit d'une douce léthargie, le jeune garçon se laissa doucement aller dans les bras qui l'étreignaient. Il s'y sentait si bien. 

Shinji – Je vous promet que ca n'arrivera plus. De toute façon, je ne partirais jamais de la ville sans vous prévenir.

Misato – Merci.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Ritsuko revienne, interceptée avant cela par un Ryoji soudainement très protecteur.

Ritsuko – Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Intrigué par son comportement pour le moins étrange, Ritsuko regarda ce qu'il semblait tant vouloir protéger de sa présence.

Ritsuko – C'est ridicule, elle ne devrait pas s'attacher autant à eux.

Ryoji – ……..

Ritsuko – Préviens les que j'annule les tests. Nous avons des problèmes avec la base de donnée de Maggie et je dois m'en occuper en priorité.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, la scientifique repartit aussitôt, laissant derrière elle ce qu'elle pensait de cet espion model.

Ritsuko – Pauv' C.. !! _(Elle aime pas des masses notre Ryoji ^_^;;)_

//

Shinji – Oh, j'oubliais. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour la montre.

Misato – La montre ?

Shinji – Le cadeau que vous m'avez fait avec Ryoji.

Souriant de joie à sa seule évocation, Shinji lui montra la dite montre. Ignorant totalement de quoi il parlait, Ryoji ne l'ayant jamais informé qu'ils lui faisaient un cadeau commun, Misato ne lui montra pas pour autant sa surprise. Un peu déboussolée de le voir si enjoué pour si peu, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un sourire.

Misato – Oui.

Shinji – P…po….pour l'inscription…….je vous remercie.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Shinji se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la toute première fois qu'il prenait cette initiative. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle le garde de nouveau fortement contre elle, lui caressant avec tendresse les cheveux.

Misato – L'important c'est qu'elle te plaise.

Shinji – Merci, merci encore.

Décidant qu'ils avaient suffisamment épanché leur cœur pour aujourd'hui, Ryoji les informa enfin de sa présence par quelques toussotements. Aussitôt, Misato se releva, essuyant ses larmes tout en restant dos au visiteur. Dans un instinct de protection, elle cacha volontairement Shinji de tous regards, lui permettant à lui aussi de reprendre un peu plus de contrôle quand aux larmes qui coulaient aussi sur son visage. 

Ryoji – Désolé de vous déranger mais je viens de croiser Ritsuko et elle ne reviendra pas. Des problèmes avec Maggie.

Misato soulagé – C'est toi.

Ryoji – Et oui ma princesse. Rien que moi.

Soupçonnant qu'il lui cachait encore bien des choses sous son sourire enjôleur, le major reprit le dessus sur ses émotions. Il était plus que temps qu'ils aient tout deux une discussion sérieuse. 

Misato – J'aimerais te parler.

Ryoji – Je suis à vos ordres major.

Misato à Shinji – Je dois rester encore un peu. Ne m'attends pas.

Shinji – Bien

A peine Shinji fut-il sorti que la jeune femme se jeta sur Ryoji loin d'être contente de son comportement. 

Misato – C'est quoi cette histoire de montre ?

Ryoji – J'ai pensé qu'il en aurait **bientôt** besoin._ (t'ention ci-joint un indice pour la suite de ma fic ^______^)_

Misato – Et pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle venait aussi de moi ?

Ryoji – Ca tu le sauras bien assez vite.

Enervé après lui, perturbée et surchargée de travail, elle ne pensa pas à lui en demander d'avantage, comme lui faire préciser ce qu'il avait bien pu faire inscrire sur la face arrière de la montre et qui semblait avoir tant ému leur jeune pilote.

//

Sa charge de travail expédiée, Misato retrouva enfin sa voiture sur le parking. A sa grande surprise, une petite silhouette l'attendait à la place du passager et de toute évidence celle-ci s'y était endormi.

Misato – Shinji ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ici ?

Shinji se réveillant plus ou moins de sa somnolence – Misato. J'ai préféré vous attendre finalement.

Misato – Dure semaine hein ?

Shinji – Comme vous dites.

Misato – Heureusement nous avons enfin un peu de renfort avec Marc. Que penses-tu de lui ?

Shinji – Il a l'air d'être très sûr de lui. Un peu comme Asuka.

Misato – Et ca te fait peur ? Le fait qu'il puisse avoir de meilleurs résultats que toi ?

Shinji – Non.

………

Shinji – Où va t'il vivre ?

Misato – Il a demandé à pouvoir rester seul. Nous lui avons donc donné l'appartement se situant à coté de celui de Rei.

Shinji – Bien.

Misato – Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

Shinji – Si, si. C'est très bien.

Misato – Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, par hasard ?

Shinji bafouillant, rouge tomate – Bien sûr que non !

Misato s'amusant de sa réaction – C'est vrai qu'il est très beau garçon. Je suis sûre que les filles de l'école vont toutes tomber sous son charme.

Shinji – Vous croyez vraiment ?

Misato – Et toi ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'une certaine pilote aux yeux rouges se laisserait séduire par un tel garçon ?

Gêné de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu, le jeune homme se renfrogna contre la portière.

Shinji – Non.

Misato – De toute façon, m'est d'avis qu'une autre personne lui a déjà tapé dans l'œil.

Shinji – Vous penser à Asuka là ?

Misato – Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me mette à l'allemand moi.

Shinji – Ce serait drôle de les voir ensemble.

Ne pouvant réagir autrement, les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire en s'imaginant les souffrances que le pauvre nouveau allait devoir endurer à s'approcher de trop près de leur dragon.

A suivre…..


	6. Chap 5 Prélude à la tempête

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : vous aller pas me croire mais va bientôt y avoir de l'action ^__^. Si, si !

****

Une famille.

****

5. Prélude à la tempête.

Afin que leur nouvel élément ne se sent pas trop perdu dans son nouvel environnement, il fut décidé que Rei l'accompagne dans tout les lieux qu'il devrait côtoyer au quotidien : Appartement, Ecole et Central Dogma.

Sur le chemin du Lycée.

Marc – Je suis désolé de te causer du soucis mais l'orientation n'a jamais été mon fort.

Rei – …….

Marc – Dis moi, il y a quelque chose entre Shinji et Asuka ?

Habitué à ce que sa guide toute polie qu'elle soit, n'ai pas beaucoup de répondant_ (les habitudes sont dures à défaire en un seul jour)_, Marc ne s'attendait pas à voir Rei stopper net sa marche à cette question. Très concentré, la jeune fille, se mit alors à réfléchir quelques secondes.

Marc – J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Rei – Tu trouves qu'ils devraient être ensemble ?

Marc – Heu… Asuka et Shinji ? Je n'en sais rien. Pour être honnête, je te posais la question pour savoir si ta copine était libre ou déjà une chasse gardée.

Rei – Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une chasse gardée.

Déboussolé par la façon qu'avait parfois Rei de passer d'une chose à l'autre, comme si elle ne connaissait pas un pan entier de la vie des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, Marc tenta de lui répondre. Après tout, ignorant encore tout du passé des autres pilotes, il n'osait pas encore juger ces derniers pour leur réactions parfois pour le moins étrange. 

Marc – Une chasse gardée. Et bien c'est lorsqu'une personne veux se réserver les faveurs d'une autre. Elle dit que celle-ci est sa chasse gardée. Comme ça, ça décourage les autres de s'y approcher de trop près.

Rei – Pour Asuka, je ne sais pas. Mais Shinji est ma chasse gardée, alors ne t'approche pas de lui.

Cette remarque pleine de naïveté était trop mignonne. Car jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait été draguer le pauvre Shinji._ (j'avais prévenu que c'était pas une fic yaoi ^__^)_

Marc pour lui – Pour qui elle me prend ? N'empêche que je suis pas plus avancé pour Asuka. Me reste plus qu'à interroger le troisième pilote. 

C'est ainsi que lors de son premier jour de cours, le nouveau alla à la rencontre du troisième élu : Shinji.

//

Pour les yeux de Toji le scène se déroula ainsi.

Shinji, toujours aussi recroquevillé sur lui-même, se fit accoster assez rudement par le nouveau pilote dont Kensuke ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles. Après un grand coup à l'épaule, le japonais suivit bon gré, mal gré ce Marc dans un coin isolé de la cours. Deux minutes plus tard, Rei se rendit compte de l'absence des deux pilotes. Aux vues de son regard et de sa précipitation à sortir, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'adolescente s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Ayant passé le plus de temps avec le nouveau, Rei devait donc savoir qu'il n'avait pas que de bonnes intentions envers Shinji. Sans aucun doute ses derniers exploits de pilote avaient du pousser le nouveau à aller lui prouver sa supériorité. Et s'il s'agissait d'un combat aux poings, lui était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait aucune chance. N'ayant pas besoin d'en savoir plus, Toji se précipita donc à l'extérieur sous le regard curieux d'Hikarie, alors en pleine conversation avec Asuka.

Lorsque Toji les retrouva à l'arrière d'un bâtiment, il ne put que constater que ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait d'arriver. Marc surplombait un pauvre Shinji à terre, Rei accroupi à ses cotés alors que son agresseur riait de sa position. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il chargea.

//

Ecole, pause entre deux cours :

Marc un peu gêné d'aller commencer une première conversation sur des thèmes aussi délicats que la drague, s'approcha de la table de Shinji.

Marc – Shinji, on peut se voir à l'écart de tous ces gens qui nous observent en se demandant si je vais te frapper ou te faire une accolade amicale ?

N'ayant jamais eu un caractère difficile en société, s'il on exceptait sa profonde timidité, le jeune homme interpellé, lui sourit avant d'accepter sa demande.

Shinji –Bien sûr. Pour le reste. A choisir, je prendrais la seconde proposition.

Marc – Adjugé partenaire.

Une petite tape amicale de la part de l'allemand et les deux jeunes sortirent à l'extérieur.

Marc – J'ai parlé avec Rei ce matin pour savoir si je pouvais l'aborder sans que cela te gène. Mais à vrai dire, elle n'a pas été tout à fait claire.

Shinji livide – Tu, tu, tu, tu…… tu veux dire que toi et Rei vous ….

Il savait de par Misato, Shinji timide mais pas au point de bégayer à ce point. Réalisant le visage moitié livide, moitié en colère de son vis à vis, Marc réfléchit deux secondes de plus avant de comprendre qu'il venait de faire là une belle gaffe. Pas encore habitué à la langue japonaise, il avait tout bêtement oublié de mettre un sujet dans sa phrase. ^_^;;

Marc – Non, non, non. Je me suis mal exprimé. Aucun soucis avec Rei. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas te toucher (souris à ce souvenir) alors je me doute qu'il est bien inutile de tenter de l'approcher avec ce genre d'idées. Non, je voulais juste savoir si cela ne te dérangerais pas si moi et Asuka…...

Shinji plus que soulagé – Tu me parlais d'Asuka ? 

Marc – Oui. Je ne connais pas trop votre histoire à tous les trois alors bien que tu sortes avec Rei. Je ne n'étais pas sûr que tu acceptes que je tente ma chance avec le pilote de l'Eva 02.

Shinji – J'ai vraiment eu peur… Je te confirme qu'Asuka est libre comme l'air et que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Nous n'avons, Dieu merci, jamais eu se genre de rapport elle et moi.

Marc – Bien. Merci.

…..

Shinji – Elle te plait vraiment ?

Marc – C'est étrange, mais oui. Cela s'explique peut être parce qu'elle vient d'Allemagne, elle aussi.

Shinji – Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, j'espère que ca marchera.

Marc – Moi aussi.

Shinji – Mais autant être honnête avec toi. Ca va vraiment pas être facile tous les jours !

Ils discutaient du délicat problème qu'était le caractère difficile d'Asuka, prenant conscience au passage qu'ils allaient devenir très vite de très bons amis quand Rei arriva. Par un malencontreux hasard, cette dernière perdit l'équilibre sur une pierre et tomba en avant. Plus rapides que l'éclair les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille. Shinji glissa devant elle pour la récupérer dans ses bras tandis que Marc attrapait au vol l'un de ses bras. Elle resta ainsi un petit instant en équilibre entre les deux adolescents avant que Marc ne la laisse doucement glisser jusqu'à Shinji. Rei se trouva alors sur les genoux de son petit ami, ses deux bras autour de son cou, semblant suffoquer.

Shinji – Tu t'es fait mal ?

L'absence de toute réponse, inquiéta un peu plus encore les deux pilotes mais très vite le son de sa voix les rassurèrent enfin. Elle était tout simplement morte de rire. Un peu étonné d'une telle réaction de sa part, les deux chevaliers servants ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour rire à leur tour de leur maladresse commune.

Marc – Vous pouvez me croire. Vous êtes vraiment mignons comme ça.

Il allait ajouter quelques mots de plus quand un bras puissant le souleva de terre. Arrivé comme un fou, Toji venait de l'attraper par le col, l'attirant vers un mur dans la volonté évidente de le plaquer contre celui-ci.

Toji –Toi ! Je t'interdis de le toucher ou tu auras à faire à moi !!!

Shinji – Non, Toji ne fait pas ca !!

Toji à Marc seulement – Et ne crois pas qu'on peut le battre si facilement. S'il ne s'était pas autant fatigué lors son dernier combat, il n'aurait fait de toi qu'une bouché !!

Marc fut très impressionné par la force de Toji mais surtout par l'amitié qu'il devait porter à Shinji pour réagir de la sorte avec lui.

Marc répondant tout aussi bas – Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer pour prendre ainsi sa défense, sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Toji – Shinji est mon ami et j'empêcherais toutes personnes mal intentionnées de lui faire du mal. Il a bien plus de courage que nous tous réunis et bien qu'il soit particulièrement fragile, il est la personne que je respect le plus.

Shinji qui s'était relevé et approché d'eux pour tenter de les séparer, fut pétrifié d'entendre ces paroles. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que l'on puisse autant l'estimer. Alors qu'en plus la personne qui prononce ces mots soit celle qui par le passé lui avait reproché d'être un pilote d'Evangelion, le touchait d'autant plus. Toji se rendant compte de sa présence, vit sur son visage que Shinji l'avait très certainement entendu. Lâchant le col du nouveau, il se tourna vers son ami.

Toji – Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ce genre de chose à ce type. 

Shinji – Non, je … je te remercie.

Toji – J'étais sincère. 

Ceci avoué à l'intéressé, Toji n'en oublia pas moins le nouveau. Reprenant ce dernier par son col, il chercha quel genre de coup il pourrait tester sur cette gueule d'ange 

__

(Oups le jeu de mot de la mort qu'il fallait pas faire dans cette série ^_^;;) 

Toji – Tu veux que je lui en colle une ?

Shinji – Non !!!!!!!! Il y a méprise. On discutait tranquillement quand Rei nous est tombée dessus (^_^°).

Rei s'approchant des trois garçons – Je suis désolée d'avoir provoqué cette confusion.

Marc – Si je puis me permettre ce ne fut peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise chose.

Comme s'il n'était pas encore assez nombreux dans ce recoin de cour, Asuka et Hikari approchèrent à cet instant, cherchant la petite troupe. A la vue de Toji malmenant le nouvel élève, la délégué se précipita vers eux.

Hikari – Toji, veux-tu le lâcher !!!

Dans un pauvre réflexe d'auto défense personnel, le dit Toji lâcha tout aussitôt sa prise sur Marc, présentant à présent un visage des plus gêné.

Toji – Hikari, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Hikari – Ah oui ? Et tu vas aussi me dire que t'avais pas l'intention de le frapper peut-être ?

Toji – Je…

Marc venant à son secours – Il nous apprenait juste quelques trucs pour nous défendre à moi et Shinji.

Cette déclaration mis tous ce beau monde un peu sur les fesses. Asuka et Hikari, n'ayant pas encore de raison de mettre la parole de Marc en doute, acceptèrent l'excuse. Ne remarquant pas le clin d'œil de celui-ci en direction de Rei afin que la jeune fille, ne recommence pas une nouvel fois son mea-culpa.

Hikari – Ah bon.

Dans de pareilles conditions, la déléguée ne se sentit pas en position de lui reprocher de nouveau quoi que ce soit. Seule Asuka ne semblait pas aussi facile à berner.

Asuka – Je ne doute pas que Shinji en est besoin mais je te croyais plus douer que ca, toi !

Ne se laissant pas démonter pour si peu, Marc lui répondit en simulant une répartie cinglante en Allemand dans un ton froid et sec des plus sanglants, en lui proposant de sortir avec lui le soir même.

Pour le coup la jeune fille fut suffisamment décontenancée pour ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre.

Shinji à Rei – Ben je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit à chaque fois mais il a le don de savoir la faire taire.

Rei lui parlant au creux de son oreille – Je crois qu'il vient de l'inviter à sortir.

Shinji surpris – Comment tu sais ca ?

Rei toujours en messe basse – Je comprend un peu leur langue.

Asuka – C'est pas bientôt fini les amoureux !!!!

Manifestement pris en flagrant délit, Shinji et Rei stoppèrent là leur discussion quand une sirène retentit dans la ville.

Marc – Qu'est-ce que sait ?

Asuka – Une attaque d'ange !!!

Au même instant toutes les lumières et autres systèmes électriques cessèrent. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait là d'une panne générale des générateurs d'électricité très certainement du à l'attaque du ou des anges en approche vers la cité.

Rei – Nous devons rejoindre la Nerv au plus vite !!!!!!

Shinji se tournant vers Toji et Hikari – Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri.

Toji – T'inquiètes pas pour nous et faites bien attention.

Hikari à Asuka – Oui, fait attention.

Asuka – Pas de soucis. Il ne peut rien leur arriver avec moi.

Comme si les choses n'étaient pas suffisamment critiques, le ciel se mit alors à gronder, laissant s'échapper les premières gouttes de pluie de ce qui s'apprêtait à être un orage des plus violents. Ignorant celui-ci, les quatre pilotes se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le Central Dogma sous une pluie devenue très vite battante tandis que Toji prenant la main d'Hikari pour entraîner cette dernière vers un abri.

Toji – Suis moi !

Inquiète en raison de l'orage et de cette coupure d'électricité qui ne présageait rien de bon, la jeune fille se laissa guider jusqu'à une porte menant aux sous sol de l'école.

Hikari – Ce n'est pas un abri officiel.

Toji – T'inquiètes pas. On ne craint strictement rien ici.

Hikari – Bien.

Trempé, Hikari tremblait tout autant en raison de son inquiétude grandissante que par le froid apporté par la pluie glaciale. N'en pouvant plus, elle décida de s'asseoir à terre.

Toji – Attend moi. Je reviens tout de suite.

Hikari – Non, ne me laisse pas.

Cinq minute. Son absence ne dura que cinq courtes minutes et pourtant lorsque Toji revint auprès d'elle, ce fut comme s'il vivait des retrouvailles d'une absence de plusieurs jours. Accrochée à son cou, l'adolescente ne le lâcha pas même après qu'il l'ait recouverte d'une couverture. 

Toji – Ben, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Hikari – J'ai eu si peur. Tu ne sais donc pas que l'on ne doit pas sortir en cas d'attaque ? Que c'est dangereux ?

Toji – Attend, t'es en train de me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

Hikari – Évidement baka !! que j'étais inquiète ! Tu penses à rien ou quoi ?

Heureux de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Toji prit sa douce et tendre (un peu brutale c'est vrai mais c'était pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné) dans ses bras, alors qu'elle laissait reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Le sentant lui aussi frissonnant, Hikari le recouvrit avec sa couverture, les obligeant ainsi à se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Relevant la tête, elle ne put ignorer les yeux plein d'affection du jeune homme.

Hikari – T'es trempé.

Toji – Ne te fais pas tant de soucis. Shinji et les autres vont réussir à nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs en moins de deux.

Ne pouvant le contredire sur ce point là, Hikari acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oui. Shinji, Asuka et les autres sauraient une fois de plus, les sauver de la menace des anges.

A suivre….


	7. Chap 6 Double pilotage

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : Je reprend là sans complexe aucun, un épisode entier de la série. Désolé pour les fans si ces derniers considèrent que je trahis le dit épisode. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir faire de mon mieux. ^_^;;

****

Une famille.

****

6. Double pilotage.

Malgré la pluie, les quatre pilotes arrivèrent sans encombre au Central Dogma. Mais une fois face aux portes de l'entrée principale, le plus dur restait à faire : y entrer et retrouver le major. Rien de moins facile quand ils constatèrent avec effarement que la panne d'électricité était tout aussi présente dans ce lieu où était regroupé la pointe de la technologie moderne.

Finalement, Rei trouva la porte mécanique en suivant les instructions qui leur étaient données en cas de pareille situation. Connaissant aussi les plans par cœur, ils arrivèrent finalement sans problème ainsi guidé par la pilote dans l'un des hangars abritant les Evas. Certes ils n'avaient pas été des plus rapides en devant descendre des dizaines d'étages et parcourir des couloirs infinis. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour expliquer que le central semblait avoir été littéralement vidé de tout son personnel ?

Marc – C'est pas possible ! Il n'existe même pas de service minimum ici ?

Rei – Ils étaient tous en réunion extraordinaire aujourd'hui.

Marc – Comment t'es au courant de ça ?

Asuka – Cherche pas à comprendre. Wonder girl est toujours au courant de tout. 

Shinji – Elle arrive à mémoriser tout ce qu'elle voit et à relier les éléments entre eux 

Marc fut impressionné par ce qui semblait être un vrai petit phénomène, de mémoire, d'intelligence et de raisonnement.

Shinji – Comment on fait maintenant pour activer les Evas ??

Rei – C'est simple, il existe un moyen de le faire manuellement.

En quelques phrases, Rei expliqua donc la marche à suivre. Mais l'écoutant, ils se rendirent vite compte que cela n'était pas possible à réaliser sans aucune aide.

Marc – Bon, le mieux est encore que Shinji et moi nous en occupions pendant que vous mettez en marche les Evas de l'intérieur.

Asuka – T'as pas remarqué que nos Evas étaient hors circuits ?

Marc – Je parlais bien des Evas 01 et 04 ! Ca semble peut-être pas très logique mais il est plus prudent que ce soit nous qui nous chargions de leur mise en marche extérieure.

Shinji – Il a raison, on peut y arriver comme ça.

Asuka – Excusez moi mais là c'est VRAIMENT pas logique !

Rei – La mise en marche extérieure nécessite de se connecter à l'Eva en dehors des Entry Plug. En absence de courant électrique seules les ondes cérébrales les plus connues de l'Eva aurons une chance d'être prises en compte.

Asuka – OK !!!!! On a pas le temps pour un cours alors je cède à vos désir. Vous êtes content ?!!

Rei – Bien.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, Rei se dirigea alors tout naturellement vers l'Eva 01.

Asuka – Eh !!!!! Où est-ce tu vas Wonder girl ?

Rei – Dans l'Eva 01.

Asuka – Et pourquoi c'est moi qui irais dans l'Eva 04 ?

Shinji – Rei est la seule avec moi a pouvoir être accepté par l'Eva 01. Et tu le sais très bien.

Asuka – Mouais.

Marc – O_O !!!! Oh là ! Une minute. Excusez l'ignorant que je suis mais vous voulez dire qu'elle "refuse" tous autre pilotes ?

Asuka – Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Cette Eva n'a que des défauts de fabrication.

Shinji – Trèves de bavardage, Asuka grouille toi !!!!!!

Asuka – C'est bon j'y vais.

Marc – Nous avons de la chance que ce soit Rei qui soit la seule à pouvoir entrer dans ton Eva car la mienne ne peut être piloter qu'en allemand.

Shinji – Comment est-ce possible ?

Marc – Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la configurer autrement avant de nous envoyer ici.

Entrant dans l'entry plug, Asuka se rendit vite compte de cette particularité quand ce dernier fut relié à l'Eva. La première sensation fut des plus agréables. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de piloter dans sa langue natale. 

Asuka appréciant son environnement – Hummmm. Voilà enfin quelque chose de bien dans toute cette M.._bip..._

Suivant les instructions leur ayant été données par Rei, les deux garçons réussirent à insuffler par des groupes électrogènes suffisamment d'énergie dans les Evas pour leur faire reprendre conscience tout en déclenchant manuellement le système des ascenseurs avec le générateur de secours. Ceci réussit, ils rejoignirent à leur tour les Entry Plug, juste avant que ces derniers ne soit enfin insérés dans les Evas.

Shinji glissa à sa place, Rei restant dans son dos. Sur le moment, il en fut assez troublé mais reprit vite le contrôle de ses sentiments et décrocha le lien de l'Eva01 pour se propulser à l'extérieur. Du coté de l'Eva04, Marc n'eut pas le temps d'entrer qu'il se fit déjà agresser par Asuka.

Asuka – Ne crois pas que je vais jouer les poupées !

Marc – Au contraire, je serais ravis de te voir à l'action.

Sur ce, le jeune homme se plaça derrière elle, la tenant fermement avec ses jambes. Asuka croyait que ce serait mieux pour elle d'être aux commandes principales, ce qui s'avéra très vite être une regrettable erreur. 

Asuka – Me touche pas pervers !

Marc – Pas de fausse pudeur ma jolie. Nous sommes des pilotes en plein travail et pas dans une salle de ciné à nous bécoter. Alors silence et fais nous sortir de cette cave qu'on puisse enfin nous battre comme on nous le demande. 

Ne répondant rien à ce rappel à l'ordre, Asuka arracha le lien de l'Eva pour les propulser à leur tour à l'extérieur

Une fois dehors, ils purent constater que l'orage faisait toujours rage laissant deux anges détruire la ville à leur convenance. S'ils n'agissaient pas au plus vite, Tokyo3 n'aurait prochainement plus un seul immeuble non protégé à proposer à ses habitants. Sans plus attendre, les deux Eva s'attaquèrent donc à leur ennemi, réalisant deux face à face.

Le combat fut assez instructif car dans les deux cas les pilotes durent se concentrer d'avantage pour se synchroniser entre eux avant de le faire avec les Evas. Et contre toute attente, se double pilotage leur fut plus que bénéfique. Doublant ainsi leur résistance à la douleur moral et physique engendrée pas les coups réceptionnés, ils finirent par venir à bout des deux envahisseurs _(David Vincent ? )_sans aucune aide du centre de contrôle. Mais à quel prix ? La moitié de la ville devait bien avoir été touchée par l'un ou l'autre des combattants.

Tous les quatre épuisés, ils eurent tout de même le courage de ramener les Evas jusqu'à leur hangar de soin. C'est au moment même où ils éjectaient les entry plug des Evas que les circuits électriques furent remis en route. 

Descendant des machines.

Marc – La vache, je suis vidé !

Asuka – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on soit dans cet état ?

Shinji – La même chose qu'à moi lors de notre dernier combat, nous avons du tous fusionner avec les Evas.

Marc – Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis loin d'être encore un pro en la matière, moi.

Rei – Nous avons du être en parfaite synchronie avec le second pilote. Notre pourcentage d'harmonique ainsi augmenté, la fusion à du pouvoir se faire. C'est à partir d'un certain tôt et de sa qualité qu'il devient possible de fusionner avec l'Eva. Sauf que cela restait dans le domaine du probable jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt jusqu'à ce que Shinji…

Marc – C'est donc ca que t'as réussi à faire seul, la dernière fois ?

Un peu gêné de devoir avouer que oui, Shinji se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'hocher la tête.

Marc – Ben mon vieux tu m'épates là.

Resté avec Marc en retrait, Asuka observa alors Shinji s'approcher de Rei pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir à elle même. Elle était tout simplement envieuse du comportement qu'il avait avec cette fille. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle l'aimait. Non, c'est juste qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse obtenir ce qui lui faisait encore tant défaut à elle. 

Asuka – Dis-toi que nous n'avons fusionné qu'un très court instant. Shinji était alors resté dans cet état pour un combat de plusieurs heures.

Le regard plein de souvenirs et de regret de la jeune fille n'échappa pas à Marc. De même que cette phrase soufflée en allemand qu'elle n'avait du se dire qu'à elle même. Pourtant, dans un désir calculé, il lui répondit comme si cette remarque lui avait été destinée.

Marc – Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état il en est ressorti.

Surprise de cette réponse, Asuka se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir parlé à voix haute.

Marc – Désolé mais tu vas devoir faire attention maintenant. N'oublie pas que moi je te comprend.

Asuka se demanda alors s'il lui parlait uniquement de leur langue ou s'il faisait aussi allusion à de possibles sentiments.

Asuka un peu gênée – Bon, ben. On va pas rester là des heures non plus !

Shinji – Asuka a raison, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver et vu les dégâts qu'on a fait dehors. Nous seront bons pour devoir rédiger une poignet de rapports.

Marc – Dans ce cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Sans réfléchir au fait que leur désertion après la bataille pourrait être très, très mal perçu, les jeunes gens n'en attendirent pas moins pour rentrer chez eux. 

//

Sur le chemin du retour, Shinji et Rei prirent un peu d'avance pour marcher main dans la main, laissant derrière eux les deux compatriotes. La pluie avait beau ne pas avoir cessée, aucun d'eux n'avait plus la force de courir.

Marc qui venait pour la première fois de sa vie, de risquer celle-ci dans un combat à mort avec deux anges, tenta alors une approche tout aussi dangereuse. Prendre la main de la demoiselle étonnement silencieuse marchant à ses cotés. A l'approche de la dite main, Asuka allait retirer la sienne de cette nouvelle prise quand elle se rendit compte que ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela, bien au contraire.

Elle s'était toujours braquée sur Shinji, souhaitant que ce dernier reste seul non pas pour être avec lui mais parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse être heureux et elle non. Mais il semblait si bien avec Rei qu'elle n'avait plus le cœur de les ennuyer. Et puis il y avait Marc. Non seulement il venait d'Allemagne mais il profitait de son avantage à se faire comprendre uniquement d'elle pour lui dire sans cesse de belles choses et des compliments en réponses à chacune de ses attaques. Rien de mieux pour la déconcerter, elle qui était jusqu'à présent si sûre d'elle.

Asuka un peu brutale – Shinji !!

L'interpellé s'arrêta net, redoutant de se voir, lui ou Rei, une fois encore agressé.

Shinji – Oui ?

Asuka – Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chez Rei pour la soirée, je préviendrais Misato.

Shinji – Quoi ?

Asuka – Tu préfères rentrer seul avec moi ?

Shinji – Et ben non, mais….

Rei – Merci Asuka.

N'ayant pas comme Shinji le besoin de comprendre le fonctionnement d'Asuka, Rei se contenta de reprendre la main de son petit ami pour l'entraîner en courant jusqu'à chez elle _(y'en a qui ont de l'énergie à revendre ^_^°)._

Marc – Pourquoi tant de gentillesse envers eux tout d'un coup ?

Asuka – Ca ne te regarde pas.

Marc – Je te connaîtrais un peu plus. Je soupçonnerais le bloc de glace qui te sert de cœur, de fondre comme neige au soleil devant ces deux là.

Asuka – Oui, mais comme tu viens de le dire, tu ne me connais presque pas.

Marc – Ca ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas quand elle se figea, de toute évidence plus qu'exaspérée.

Asuka – C'est pas vrai. Tu le fais exprès ma parole !

Marc – Quoi ?

Asuka – Je sais que t'es nouveau alors je vais être amicale et te prévenir. (Ce met à lui hurler dessus comme une folle) T'as pas remarqué que tu devais pas me suivre ? C'est pas ton chemin là !! T'étais censé prendre le même que les deux tourtereaux !!!!

Marc aux oreilles légèrement détruites – Maintenant que tu me le dis…Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me raccompagner ?

Asuka – Tu te fous de moi ?

Marc – Ben non. En fait j'ignore totalement où je suis là.

Vu qu'il ne donnait réellement pas l'impression de se moquer d'elle, Asuka se fit une raison. Marmonnant dans ses dents, elle se contraint donc de faire demi tour, avec le faible espoir qu'une fois sur le chemin du retour menant à l'appartement, la pluie aurait cessé. 

Asuka – C'est pas possible ! Tous des "baka" !

Arrivé devant sa porte, Marc proposa en tout bon gentleman qu'elle reste le temps que la pluie cesse. 

Marc – Tu ne veux par rentrer ? Je te propose un thé le temps que l'orage passe.

Prise au piège, car n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de retourner aussi vite sous la pluie, la jeune fille accepta. 

//

Retour à l'alerte, ascenseur du Central Dogma, Niveau - 25 :

Le centre de contrôle de la Nerv était totalement désaffecté. La raison. La probabilité d'une attaque 48h après la venue de trois Anges était si infime que tous ses membres participaient alors à divers réunions exceptionnelles, lorsque la coupure de courant eut lieu. 

Misato et Ryoji alors exclue de leur groupe respectif pour des raisons très similaires se résumant à la non mise dans la confidence, se retrouvèrent finalement devant les portes encore closes des l'ascenseurs de l'étage.

Misato – Dés que ca commence à devenir intéressant, on se fait vider. Ce que ca m'énerve !!!!

Etait-ce sa trop grande habitude à ce genre de comportement à son égard ou le fait qu'en tant qu'espion, il trouvait toujours un moyen pour s'informer d'une manière ou d'une autre, toujours est-il que Ryoji restait lui beaucoup plus stoïque.

Ryoji – Inutile de t'énerver. Ils ne nous font pas confiance. Il faut simplement que tu t'y fasses. 

Misato – Mouais……. _(elle ressemble un peu à Asuka dans ces cas là)._

Prenant enfin l'ascenseur pour remonter au niveau des salles de contrôle, ils eurent alors la mauvaise surprise de sentir ce dernier se stopper dans son élan à mi parcours. Comme si les choses n'étaient déjà pas suffisamment insupportable, s'ensuivit tout aussitôt le bruit caractéristique de l'alarme générée par Maggie en cas d'approche d'ange sur la ville.

Misato – K'so !

Ne pouvant pas ne pas agir devant cette annonce imminente d'une attaque, Misato tenta de sortir au plus vite de cette cage de fer sans beaucoup de succès. Ne perdant pas confiance, elle regarda la trappe du plafond avec une denier sursaut d'espoir. 

Misato – Porte moi !

Ryoji – C'est inutile et tu le sais très bien. Les ouvertures qu'il s'agisse d'une porte ou d'une simple trappe comme celle-ci sont toute contrôlées par Maggie. Si cette dernière a perdu le contrôle, nous ne pourrons rien y faire que tu l'acceptes ou non. 

Misato – je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Juste de me porter. 

Cédant à la jeune femme, Ryoji prit donc cette dernière sur ses épaules pour la hisser jusqu'au plafond. Cherchant tous les moyens d'ouvrir leur seul espoir de sortir de ces deux mètres carré, le major finit par faire une fausse manœuvre et se couper violemment la paume de la main sur le tranchant de la plaque. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, elle lâcha prise tombant ainsi des bras de Ryoji qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre.

Ryoji – Tout vas bien ?

Misato – Mais oui, lâche moi !

Elle tenta de se dégager de sa prise quand il remarqua sa main en sang. Doucement, il là lui prit alors avec autorité afin de lui faire un bandage de fortune avec le foulard de la jeune femme. Bien qu'il prenait garde de ne pas trop appuyer sur la plaie, il ne put éviter de serrer au plus fort le dernier nœud dans une volonté de stopper l'hémorragie. Bien que peu douillette, Misato ne put alors réprimer une grimace en réponse à ce dernier élan de douleur.

Ryoji – Courage ma belle. Tu vas avoir droit à plusieurs points de sutures quand on sortira de là.

Voulant, une fois de plus se dégager, Misato dut se contenter d'un pas. Entre la douleur et l'espace restreint de l'ascenseur, le lieu était mal choisi pour jouer les intouchables. Cédant à son tour, aux recommandations de son amant, elle finit par se forcer à s'asseoir entre ses jambes afin de prendre appui sur lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer de chercher un moyen pour eux de s'échapper de cette véritable cellule.

Ryoji – Laisse tomber mon cœur. Il est impossible de sortir de ce cercueil ambulant.

Dépitée, elle finit par rester tranquille dans ses bras et attendre avec lui le retour à la normale.

Ryoji – Tu dois leur faire confiance, ils savent très bien ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Misato – Oui mais il n'ont que deux Evas et pas de courant pour les mettre en route.

Ryoji – Tu oublis qu'ils sont complémentaires. Rei saura leur expliquer comment tout faire fonctionner avec les batteries de secours, Asuka aura une brillante idée d'attaque et Shinji et Marc seront à la hauteur de leurs réputations réussissant leur meilleur taux de synchrone pour se débarrasser de l'ange.

Misato – Oui. Mais au final, il ne faut pas oublier que ce ne sont que des enfants.

Ryoji – Tu te trompes ce sont avant tout des soldats entraînés pour être opérationnel quelque soit la situation.

Misato – Je suis sûre qu'ILS leurs réservent quelques chose de pas honnête.

Ryoji – (soupir) Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.

Misato – S'il te plait Ryoji, fait en sorte qu'il ne leurs arrivent rien. (commence à pleurer) Je t'en supplie. Je m'en voudrais trop si…..

Il ne savait pas au juste à quel moment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais une chose était clair, la jeune femme se doutait que leurs supérieurs ne leur disaient pas tout et qu'une partie de ce silence concernait les jeune pilotes. Serrant plus fortement encore Misato dans ses bras, il fit de son mieux pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs.

Ryoji – Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

Misato – Merci.

Ryoji pour lui même – C'est que je m'y suis tout autant attaché que toi.

Voyant enfin la jeune femme somnoler contre lui, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, tout en la berçant. Ils venaient enfin de trouver là un petit instant de paix, l'un près de l'autre, sans chercher à se faire du mal. Malheureusement ce dernier fut de courte durée. Le courant soudainement remit en marche, les machines fonctionnèrent de nouveau, les remontant progressivement vers la surface. A deux étages de leur arrivée, Ryoji se redressa incitant sa compagne à en faire autant.

Ryoji – Misato réveille toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment même où il la remettait debout, tout en la soutenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas pour autant. Elle trouvait qu'il exagérait de la secouer ainsi après l'avoir à moitié frappé pour qu'elle s'assoie. Mais de toute évidence, il avait eu raison. La porte venait de s'ouvrir devant le commandant Ikari et Ritsuko. Alors que Ryoji l'entraînait avec lui en dehors de l'ascenseur, ce dernier fut repris par leur commandant, les laissant ainsi seuls avec la scientifique.

Ritsuko – Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ryoji – Elle s'est profondément coupée la main et a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ritsuko assez froide avec eux– Suis moi, je vais la recoudre.

Voyant que Misato ne semblait pas plus réveillé, très certainement assommé par son important perte de sang, Ryoji finit par la porter distinctement pour suivre Ritsuko jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sur place, la jeune femme fit des points de sutures sur la main blessée laissant ensuite Ryoji ramener la grande dormeuse chez elle. Fouillant un peu son sac, l'espion trouva sans aucun difficulté les clefs de voiture de sa douce et tendre. 

Ryoji – Et où sont les gamins ?

Ritsuko – Ils se sont débarrassés des deux anges et semblent être rentrés chez eux. Le système de secours étant si pitoyable, les hautes instances préfèrent se charger de ce problème avant de les faire revenir pour qu'ils expliquent comment ils ont fait ce miracle.

Ryoji – Bien, je vais la raccompagner chez elle.

Ritsuko – Fait ce que tu veux.

N'attendant de toute façon aucune permission pour cela, Ryoji partit avec son paquetage.

//

De retour à l'appartement de Misato, le jeune homme écouta attentivement le répondeur. Deux messages les informaient que les autres locataires ne rentreraient pas ce soir là. Shinji y bredouillait des phrases incompréhensibles (qui firent largement sourire Ryoji, ce disant que ce serait sûrement pour ce soir) tandis que Marc laissa un message indiquant qu'une certaine pilote rousse et pleine de vie s'était endormi sur son canapé.

Ryoji – En d'autres mots, nous sommes seuls.

Un regard sur sa dulcinée toujours endormie après la piqûre d'anti-douleurs prescrite pas Ritsuko et il se mit en charge d'installer confortablement celle-ci dans son lit.

A suivre.


	8. Chap 7 Tests d'harmonique

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : heu…. une sensation que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts (oups ^_^ )

****

Une famille.

****

7. Tests d'harmonique.

9:00, Chambre de Misato :

Rare était les réveils où personne ne la secouait pour lui hurler qu'elle était en retard. Connaissant Shinji, si ce dernier n'était pas encore passé la réveiller, cela voulait juste dire qu'étant Dimanche, elle avait enfin droit à une petite grasse matinée. Cette perspective ne la fit que soupirer de bien être et se pelotonner un peu plus contre le corps chaud présent à ses cotés. Réflexion faite, il n'était guère normal qu'elle trouve un corps nu à coté d'elle quand Ritsuko restait chez elle après leurs soirées quelque peu arrosées. Ouvrant finalement les yeux pour résoudre ce mystère, Misato ne put qu'admirer le torse parfait d'une certaine personne de sa connaissance. Il n'y avait pas à dire Ryoji était toujours aussi irrésistible. Une véritable gravure de mode. A sa vue, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent enfin en mémoire. Comme toujours il avait voulu jouer avec elle les chevaliers servants, profitant de son état de somnolence pour s'imposer une nouvelle fois dans son appartement. A croire qu'il n'avait plus nul part où loger. Appréciant malgré tout sa présence auprès d'elle, la jeune femme n'en décida pas moins de s'amuser un peu à ses dépends. S'approchant doucement de son visage, elle le réveilla à sa manière

Misato – Ryoji !!!!

Gardant malgré tout des réflexes de survie très aiguisés, Ryoji rouvrit ses yeux en un quart de seconde sous l'effet de la surprise, se redressant dans le même mouvement prêt à passer à l'attaque. Satisfaite, Misato le regarda un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Ryoji – Quoi ???

Misato – Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici, toi ?

Plus que rassurer de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, le jeune homme se recoucha sur le dos.

Ryoji – J'essayais de dormir. Ca ce voyait pas ?

Misato – Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne pas rester la nuit quand les enfants sont là !!!!

Ryoji – Ben justement. Je t'informe que tes petits protégés ne sont pas rentrés hier soir.

Misato – Quoi !!!!!!!

Ryoji – Et oui. Ils ont tous deux découchés.

Misato – Mais où sont-ils ?

Ryoji – Shinji a vaguement parlé de suivre avec Rei nos conseils respectifs. Quant à Asuka, elle semble s'être endormis chez le nouveau.

Misato – Asuka est chez Marc ??????

Ryoji – Je ne vois pas où est la surprise. Après tout, ils ont beaucoup de points communs.

Misato – (soupir) Alors finalement nous sommes seuls ?

Ryoji comprenant sans décodeur le sous entendu – Et oui Major. Nous sommes seuls et sans aucun impératif.

Misato – hum ?

Ryoji – Misato c'est dimanche aujourd'hui. Et vu la pagaille qu'on fait les gamins dans la ville, on est pas prêt d'être dérangés.

Sur ce, il se jeta sur la jeune femme, loin d'être repoussé par celle-ci.

//

9:00, Studio du pilote n°1:

Shinji et Rei se réveillèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre partageant le même lit et les même draps. De toute évidence, les rougeurs encore présentes sur les pommettes du jeune garçon ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Somnolant tout deux sur leur petit nuage, aucun eut le courage de se lever. Il serait toujours temps de reprendre le cours normal de leur vie d'adolescent, pilote d'Evangelion. Ayant prévenu Misato, Dieu merci par le biais du répondeur, qu'il resterait chez Rei, cette dernière ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter. Dans le cas contraire, elle avait toujours la liberté de venir le rechercher. Rassuré par cette évidence, Shinji se rapprocha de sa partenaire qui ne l'en incita que d'avantage.

//

9:00, Studio du pilote n° 4 :

Asuka se réveilla dans un lit moelleux. Etalée comme elle l'était, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle dormait seule. Pourtant, prenant doucement conscience que le bruit des draps ou la dureté du matelas n'était pas ceux habituels de ses réveils, la jeune fille ouvrit violemment ses yeux, prête à exploser en prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Se redressant, elle fut aussi vite rouge de honte. Assise sur le lit, elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements tandis qu'elle voyait Marc se promener dans la pièce en simple caleçon longs, installant ainsi un petit déjeuné sur sa table à manger.

Sentant le poids d'un regard violent sur lui, l'adolescent se tourna vers elle.

Marc – Tu t'es réveillée ?

Asuka – On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Marc – Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Asuka – Tu crois vraiment que je te poserais la question si je m'en souvenais !!!!

Marc – Rassure toi. J'ai sagement dormis sur le canapé toute la nuit.

Asuka – Et mes vêtements ?

Marc – Comme nous étions trempés par la pluie et le LCL, j'ai du te les retirer pour que tu ne prennes pas froid.

Asuka – Tu veux dire que tu m'as déshabillé ???

Marc – Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. C'est comme si tu te trouvais en maillot de bain que je sache.

Asuka – Tu t'ais peut-être rincé l'œil hier soir. Mais t'en profiteras pas ce matin. Je refuse de me lever aussi peu vêtue !

Marc – Pas la peine d'hurler, suffisait de demander.

Marc lui jetant une de ses chemises bariolées au visage – Enfile donc ça.

Enervée et pourtant moins hystérique qu'elle l'aurait été s'il avait s'agit de Shinji dans les mêmes circonstances, Asuka enfila prestement la chemise avant de s'installer à table. Enfin reposée de tous leurs efforts pour combattre les deux anges, elle était à présent littéralement affamée.

Marc – Régale toi.

Asuka presque moins en colère – Merci.

Ils mangèrent tout d'abord en silence, avant qu'elle ne finisse par le rompre.

Asuka – Ca t'amuses tant que ça de me défier sans arrêt ?

Marc – Tu crois que je te défie ?

Asuka – Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Marc – Non et tu le sais très bien.

…

//

Après un week-end synonyme pour eux tous de repos et de bien être, le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite.

Tous convoqués aux premières heures pour un long débriefing, les quatre pilote eurent comme seule satisfaction, celle de ne pas aller en cours d'histoire. Cours durant lequel, on leur rabâchait indéfiniment les circonstances officiel ayant entraînées le second impact. 

Tout le long de leur réunion, Shinji et Rei ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir à tout instant observés, devenus quelque peu paranoïaques depuis les réflexions pour le moins déplacés de Ryoji lors de leur retour à l'appartement de Misato. Asuka, elle jouait à ignorer la présence de Marc qui n'en était pas le moins du monde affecté.

Après avoir entendu la version de chacun, Ritsuko avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils aient pu piloter aussi efficacement en binôme devant ces quatre regards fuyant qui lui faisaient face. La scientifique décida donc d'organiser des tests dans les mêmes conditions.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Asuka hurlât aussitôt qu'elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas renouveler l'expérience avec ce maniaque sexuel et pervers de Marc. Tandis que Rei et Shinji ne mouftèrent pas, dans une tentative ratée de rester discret.

Dans l'Eva 01, Rei s'installa devant Shinji.

Shinji – Rei, ils nous ont demandé de nous positionner comme la dernière fois.

Rei – J'ai envie de changer moi.

Le jeune homme ne lui dit rien de plus. Pour être honnête, il se moquait bien de ce qu'y résulterait de cet énième tests.

Dans l'Eva 04.

Asuka – Tu te places devant !

Marc – Ritsuko n'a pas précisé de conserver nos places ?

Asuka – Aucuns commentaires. Tu te mets devant !

Bien décidé de ne pas revivre une seconde fois la gène qu'elle avait éprouvé à le sentir collé dans son dos, Asuka ne changea pas d'avis. N'ayant guère le droit à la parole quand elle était dans pareille humeur, Marc ne chercha pas à la contredire et se contenta de prendre les commandes de son Eva. 

Shinji / Marc (pour eux même et en cœur s'il vous plait !) – Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui !!!

Le test commença enfin.

Ritsuko – Bon l'Eva 04 accepte parfaitement les deux pilotes. Mais cela s'explique tout simplement par le fait qu'il s'agit là d'une Eva de dernière génération. 

Misato – Elle est plus maniable ?

Ritsuko – Disons que l'on essaie à chaque génération d'améliorer les réglages pour que l'Eva puisse être contrôlée par un maximum de pilote. Étant donné qu'ils pensent ici tout les deux dans leur même langue natale, il n'existe aucune interférence cérébrale.

Misato – Bien, nous savons donc que cela n'a rien d'anormal pour l'Eva 04. Après tout Shinji avait bien réussi à partager l'Eva 02 avec Asuka lors de leur premier combat ensemble. 

Ritsuko – Exactement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche. C'est comment Rei et Shinji ont réussi une telle synchro avec l'Eva 01 !

Misato avait bien quelques hypothèses pour l'expliquer mais n'osa pas en parler.

Ritsuko – Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'anormal avec eux ? Ils ont fait de tels progrès.

Misato – Non pas exactement.

Dans leurs Capsules à l'espace réduit les quatre pilotes commencèrent à trouver le temps long. 

Pour ne rien arranger, Rei se mit à chuchoter quelques mots à Shinji qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Ne voyant pas de réactions probantes de la part de son partenaire, la pilote décida alors de suivre ses instincts. Elle appuya sur les touches de déconnections des liaisons entre l'Eva et la salle de commande, et :

"Shinji – Rei ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

fut la dernière phrase entendu par la salle de contrôle.

Rei – Je suis les conseils de Misato. J'écoute mes désirs.

Shinji – Mais tu peux pas faire ça en plein tests !

Rei – Et si j'en ai envie ? C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que je ne devais plus demander et me contenter d'agir.

Shinji – Rei, il existe des moments où on peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veux.

Rei – Je ne comprend pas.

Marc – Ben, il pas sortit là.

Asuka – La ferme ! Cette idiote c'est contentée d'éteindre les liaisons avec l'extérieur, oubliant qu'on était branché sur le même canal.

Marc – Je crois qu'elle avait autre chose dans la tête.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, coincés dans leur caisson de survie, les deux pilotes observèrent comme à la télé l'image vidéo retransmettant les aléas des deux tourtereaux. Rei s'était à présent retournée pour faire face à Shinji et l'embrasser sans aucune retenue.

Asuka – T'as pas fini de les mater toi !!

Déprimée d'être à ce point entourée par des imbéciles, Asuka coupa les connections les lreiants avec l'Eva01 avant de simuler les même problèmes techniques que leurs voisins avec la salle de contrôle.

Marc – Tu serais pas en train de leur sauver la mise là ?

Asuka – La ferme !

Au lieu de cela, Marc lui débita quelques mots tendres qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux racines.

//

Ritsuko – Que ce passe t'il ? Je ne reçois plus de liaisons radios et vidéos avec l'Eva 01 !

Maya – Je ne comprend pas. Tout fonctionne correctement. 

Ritsuko – La coupure ne peut donc que provenir de l'intérieur de l'Eva.

Misato – Vous voulez dire que ce sont eux qui auraient tous déconnecté ?

Maya – Affirmatif.

Misato ne put se retenir de rire discrètement, se doutant sans aucune difficulté des raisons ayant entraîné une telle coupure.

Ritsuko – Et impossible de les joindre dans ce cas là ! Éjectez la capsule ! Ils vont m'entendre à jouer à ce petit jeu !

Misato – Attend !

Ritsuko – Quoi ?

Misato – Euh…….

Maya – Regardez ! Le taux, il ne cesse d'augmenter.

Ritsuko – Ce n'est pas possible ! Quel pilote en ai responsable ?

Maya – Impossible de différencier les deux pilotes. Leurs ondes sont devenues totalement similaires. 

Ritsuko – Cela signifie que l'Eva ne fait plus de différence entre eux. Comme il se trouve alors le double d'ondes nerveuses, pour peu qu'ils pensent exactement à la même chose, ils cumulent à la perfection leurs harmoniques.

Misato – Tu vois qu'il fallait leur laisser quelques minutes.

Ritsuko – Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils ont coupé leurs liaisons.

Maya – Attendez ! Les connections de l'Eva 04 viennent de s'arrêter elles aussi.

Ritsuko – C'est pas possible. Il doit forcement y avoir une défaillance quelque part.

Misato – Je parie un pack de bière que tu ne la trouveras pas.

//

De longues minutes plus tard.

Shinji – On aurait vraiment pas du. Cette fois, c'est sûr, on va se faire tuer par Misato.

Rei – S'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu éjecter la capsule dés le départ.

Shinji – Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon signe pour autant !

Rei – Moi je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi Ikari-kun.

Shinji – Oh Rei………

C'était pas possible d'être à ce point si insouciante du calvaire qu'elle leur faisait vivre et de pouvoir à chaque fois trouver les mots exacts qui l'empêcheraient de lui en vouloir. La laissant se serrer Doucement contre lui, Shinji finit par convaincre Rei de reprendre leur position initiale avant de rétablir les connections. Le jour de leur exécution venait d'arriver.

Misato – Vous revoilà enfin !

Shinji – Heu…..

Misato – Ca fait une heure qu'on essaie de remettre en marche les liaisons. L'Eva 04 a eut le même faux contact que vous et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ca ne lui as pas beaucoup plu.

Pour faire comprendre aux deux pilotes à qui elle faisait allusion, le major se décala pour montrer derrière elle, une Asuka hurlant à tous poumons sur les techniciens qui auraient du lui éviter de poireauter des heures dans la capsule avec l'idiot du village alors que les commandes ne répondaient plus.

Misato – Tout est rentré en ordre de votre coté ?

Shinji ignorant totalement de quoi elle parle – Heu…. oui.

Misato – Alors sortez, maintenant.

Rei / Shinji – Hai !!

Une fois changés, Misato se pressa de les intercepter pour leur faire une bonne fois pour toute la morale. Elle voulait bien leur laisser un peu de liberté mais celle-ci avait tout de même des limites.

Misato d'une voix très sévère – Je ne veux vraiment pas connaître les raisons exactes de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je vous demande juste que cela ne se reproduise plus dans le cadre du travail. Est-ce bien clair ?

Shinji – oui.

Misato – Rei ?

Rei – Oui Major.

Misato à Rei – Je suis presque sûre que tu es l'unique responsable de cet incident. Je me trompe ?

Shinji – Oui.

Rei – Non.

Misato – Shinji laisse nous seules.

Shinji – Mais ?

Misato élevant la voix pour se faire mieux comprendre – Attend-là, dehors. Nous n'en n'avons pas pour longtemps.

Shinji parti, Misato décida de reprendre du début les conseils qu'elle avait donné à Rei. Aussi fou que cela puisse être, la jeune fille avait pris toutes ses paroles précédentes au pied de la lettre.

//

Dehors, attendant près du parking extérieur, Marc vit enfin Shinji le rejoindre.

Marc – Alors ces tests. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés ?

Shinji – Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Marc – Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais vous avez oublié de couper votre liaison avec nous tout à l'heure.

Shinji rouge pivoine – Tu….tu ….tu veux dire que vous avez…..

Marc – Pas de panique. Ca marche dans les deux sens ce genre de truc et bien que ma chère partenaire en soit persuadée, je ne suis pas un voyeur. On s'est contenté d'assister au trois premiers baisers de la belle Rei.

Soulagé en partie seulement, l'adolescent extenué par toute cette histoire se laissa tomber au cotés de Marc, sous le coup de cette dernière nouvelle.

Shinji – C'est pas vrai. Je ne suis qu'un idiot de première.

Marc – C'est à peu de chose près, les paroles qu'Asuka a eu à ton sujet avant qu'elle n'éteigne vos transmissions.

Shinji – Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire maintenant ?

Marc – Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Laisse toi vivre un peu. Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, toi et Rei. Alors arrête de te demander ce que ca peut faire aux autres et suis un peu tes propres conseils : Profite tout simplement de la vie !

Shinji – Merci.

Rei les rejoignit à cet instant.

Shinji – Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Rei – Elle m'a précisé de ne pas t'en parler que ça te gênerait trop de le savoir.

Marc se mit à rire en voyant son ami encore plus mal à l'aise.

Marc – Et moi ? Je peux ?

Rei – Elle ne m'a rien dit à ton sujet alors je ne sais pas trop. 

N'ayant toujours pas acquis les bons réflexes, Rei accepta alors de lui confier les paroles de Misato en les lui chuchotant à l'oreille, sous le regard désespéré de Shinji.

……..

Le secret partagé, Marc prit une profonde inspiration avant de donner une tape amicale à son ami.

Marc – Je t'envie vraiment mon vieux pour être entouré de femmes pareilles.

Le pauvre ne sut jamais de quoi il était question.

//

Central Dogma, Zone - 60 :

Seel n°8 – Alors selon vous, ca y est ! L'élu est opérationnel ?

Gendo – Tout à fait. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre ce qui vous appartiens.

Seel n°4 – Quel assurance avons-nous qu'il sera coopératif ?

Gendo – Il n'est pas difficile de la faire agir contre sa volonté. C'est un être faible en dehors de ses fusions avec le système Evangelion.

Seeul n° 8 – Docteur ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Ritsuko – Je suis d'accord avec Ikari, l'enfant est prêt. Vous pouvez commencer la dernière étape du projet Bêta !

A suivre ….


	9. Chap 8 L’enlèvement

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : C'est que je serais enfin arrivé à l'intrigue de ma fic. Ok, il m'aura fallu arriver au chapitre 8 pour cela, mais bon, je suis pas du genre pressé on va dire.

****

Une famille.

****

8. L'enlèvement.

Suite à l'incident ayant eut lieu lors du dernier test d'harmonique, les jours s'écoulèrent avec une parfaite récurrence. 

Rei avait réussit à refreiner ses envies, s'intégrant de mieux en mieux dans le monde des vivants. 

Asuka, appréciant de plus en plus les marques d'affections de Marc à son égard, semblait elle, ne plus en vouloir à Shinji d'avoir fait son choix. En décodé, elle finit pas laisser ce dernier en paix avec sa poupée.

Toji filait le parfait amour avec la déléguée. Bien qu'ils ne s'affichaient jamais ensemble pour ne pas gêner cette dernière, personne n'ignoraient plus leur relation et tous respectaient leur volonté de rester discrets. 

Enfin, même Misato avait fini par lâcher du terrain face à un Ryoji de plus en plus entreprenant et présent à leurs cotés.

Le temps passait donc de la meilleurs façon, sans l'ombre d'un Ange à l'horizon. Jusqu'au jour où …….

//

18:00, Salle des tests d'harmonie :

Depuis une semaine déjà, Shinji effectuait chaque jour des simulations dans le but de réaliser seul une fusion avec l'Eva sous le contrôle de Maggie. Cette fin d'après midi là, fut la bonne. Il la réussit enfin, un très court instant.

Ritsuko – Ca y est ! Nous l'avons.

Misato – Quoi ?

Ritsuko calmant quelque peu ses ardeurs – C'est fantastique. Nous avons enfin réussi à trouver les stimulations qui le pousse à fusionner avec elle.

Misato n'était pas vraiment rassurée de voir avec quels termes parlait leur Professeur Frankenstein. Devenue quelque peu obsédée par ces stimulations qu'elle recherchait, la scientifique avait tendance à oublier qu'il y avait un gamin dans ce caisson de test, n'hésitant pas à faire travailler celui-ci de plus en plus durement.

Misato – Shinji. Tu te sens comment ?

Shinji comme s'il planait en raison d'une drogue quelconque – C'est difficile à décrire. C'est comme si je flottais.

Misato à Ritsuko – Je ne suis pas sûre que tout ceci soit très bon pour lui.

Ritsuko un poil caractérielle – Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !!!!!

Misato – Tu oublis que ce n'est qu'un môme. Ca fait des jours que tu le fais travailler comme un fou. Alors maintenant que t'as obtenu ce que tu souhaitais, laisse le un peu en paix !!!!

Ritsuko reprenant ses esprits – Tu as raison. Je me suis laissée emporter. Excuse moi.

Ritsuko à Shinji – Les tests sont terminés. Tu peux sortir !

Misato – Je le ramène.

Ritsuko – Bien (une fois restée seule) Désolé Misato mais ce soir, il ne rentrera pas avec toi.

//

Sur le chemin du retour, Misato et Shinji discutaient tranquillement quand le major constata que leur route venait d'être bloquée par plusieurs voitures sombres desquelles descendaient à présent un groupe d'hommes en complet noir.

Misato – Shinji, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne sors pas de cette voiture. C'est bien compris ?

Shinji – Oui.

//

Les trois autres pilotes rentraient de leur lycée. Rei et Marc venaient de se séparer d'Asuka au croisement de leur deux chemins quand la number one se figea sur place.

Rei – Shinji !!!!!!!

Avant de se précipiter vers le Central Dogma.

Marc – Rei ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Asuka qui n'était pas encore très loin d'eux, vit Rei piquer un sprint après l'avoir entendu hurler le nom de Shinji. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour revenir sur ses pas et tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. De retour sur leur trajet commun, elle aperçu alors Marc la rejoindre.

Asuka – On peut savoir ce qui lui arrive encore ?

Marc – Je ne sais pas. Elle a crié le nom de Shinji avant de se mettre à courir.

Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, les deux adolescents suivirent finalement leur amie.

//

Au Central, Ryoji croisa Ritsuko dans un couloir. Cette dernière l'appréciant toujours autant, détourna son regard pour ne pas avoir à le regarder en face. Sur le moment, l'espion ne s'en offusqua pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un doute vienne à son esprit. Il fit demi tour et la rattrapa pour l'empoigner violemment.

Ryoji – Tu vas me dire ce qu'ils vont faire et plus vite que ça !!!

Ritsuko détournant la tête – C'est trop tard.

Ryoji – Ritsuko !!!!!!!!

Ritsuko – La machine est déjà mise en marche. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour les en empêcher.

N'ayant absolument aucune patience quand cela concernait les gens qui lui était proche, Ryoji attrapa fermement le cou de la jeune femme de sa main droite et commença à serrer. Les pieds ne touchant plus le sol, cette dernière ne pouvait douter de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans aucun regret. 

Ryoji plus sérieux que jamais – Répond moi !!!!!

Ritsuko – Ils vont kidnapper le pilote de l'Eva 01 sur la route 426.

Ryoji – J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne leurs arrivera rien ou cette histoire terminée, je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas.

Pressé par le temps, Ryoji se précipita alors jusqu'aux parking pour y prendre sa moto et tenter de rattraper au plus vite la voiture de Misato.

//

Sur la route barrée, Misato descendit de voiture pour se diriger vers ces hommes. Elle n'avait aucune chance de fuire, un dernier véhicule étant arrivé depuis, derrière eux pour leur bloquer toute retraite.

L'un des hommes s'avança alors à sa rencontre lui montrant une carte classée " haute sécurité " de la Nerv.

Homme2 – Major. Nous avons ordre de ramener le pilote Ikari au centre pour un contrôle de routine.

Misato – Je ne suis pas au courant de ces ordres. De qui viennent-ils ?

Homme2 – Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à en avoir connaissance.

Misato – Ce garçon est sous mon autorité et n'ira nul part sans mon consentement.

Homme1 – Assez joué Mademoiselle.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette femme lui obéisse aussi facilement l'un des hommes la mit en joue pendant que le second la désarmait. Elle tenta bien de se défendre mais face à plus de 10 soldats surentraînés, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Recevant dans la mêlée un bon coup de poing, elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. 

Indépendamment de cette scène un troisième homme s'approcha de la voiture de Misato pour ouvrir la portière du passager.

Homme3 – Pilote Ikari. Si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre major veuillez nous suivre.

Comprenant parfaitement quelles étaient leurs intentions, Shinji ne réfléchit pas à cette demande durant de longues minutes. Aussitôt, il sortit ignorant toutes les protestations de sa tutrice fermement maintenue par deux hommes armés.

Misato – Shinji, ne t'approches pas !! Vas t'en !!

Sachant qu'elle ne survivrait pas à sa rébellion, Shinji ne l'écouta pas. Il préféra se poster devant celui qui devait être le plus gradé.

Shinji – Je sais que vous êtes venus pour moi. Si je vous suis de mon plein gré, la laisserez-vous partir ?

Misato – Shinji, non !!!!!!!!!

Homme1 – C'est évident.

Shinji – Bien. (pour Misato) Ne vous en faites pas Misato (toujours son petit sourire rassurant), tout se passera bien.

Misato – Shinji, ne fais pas ça……..

Il accepta donc de monter de lui même dans l'une des voitures sombres, suivit dans son geste par la plupart des hommes armés. Les voitures éloignés, le responsable de l'opération donna ses dernières instructions avant de quitter lui même la scène 

Homme1 – Tuez la !

//

La voiture n'était plus qu'un point dans l'horizon quand Misato fit face aux six derniers soldats.

Homme – C'est fini ma jolie !

L'inconnu aux lunettes noirs, pointa alors le canon de son revolver sur sa tempe s'apprêtant à tirer. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, la jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques seconde avant d'entendre une détonation.

Puis rien.

Etonnement elle n'avait rien.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle aperçu une moto s'approcher d'eux et comprit aussitôt à qui elle devait sa survie. A ses pieds, gisait l'homme qui l'avait braqué. Réagissant aussitôt, le soldat qu'elle était avant tout, récupéra l'arme à terre et se mit à tirer sur ses cinq autres assaillants. Ces derniers étant aussi occupés à faire front au motard, elle réussit à toucher l'un d'eux qui vida au même moment son chargeur sur elle. Au même instant, Ryoji réalisait un freinage des plus serrés pour poster sa moto devant elle.

Ce ne fut plus, par la suite qu'une véritable fusillade rangée au cours de laquelle Misato et Ryoji se débarrassèrent des derniers hommes. Tous à terre, l'espion termina le travail en les achevant tous d'une balle dans la tête. Ensuite seulement, il se précipita vers la jeune femme, baignant dans son sang. 

Ryoji la prenant dans les bras – Excuse moi ma puce mais j'ai fait au plus vite.

Misato – Ryoji, tu dois les rattraper. Ils ont emmené Shinji.

Ryoji – Ne me demande pas de te laisser là, comme ça.

Misato – Tu m'as promis de tous faire pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. 

Ryoji – Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en occupe tout de suite après toi.

Misato – Ramène le moi……..ramène moi Shinji.

Ryoji – Je fais ce que je peux Misato. Je fais ce que je peux.

Sourd aux protestations de plus en plus faibles de la jeune femme, Ryoji la plaça dans sa voiture, coté passager, laissant la moto sur le bas coté pour se diriger au plus vite vers l'hôpital. 

Sur place, il la confia aux bons soins des médecins puis téléphona à ses hommes de l'organisation Lotus _(vous savez, l'autre parti pour lequel il boss aussi, vu qu'il est censé être un espion) _leur donnant des ordres strictes quant à la survie du major. Ceci fait, il repartit avant même que les infirmières ne puissent lui demander si le sang qu'il avait sur ses vêtements lui appartenait.

//

Quelques heures plus tard, Misato rouvrit enfin ses yeux pour voir un visage familier à son chevet. Si Ryoji était à ses cotés, cela signifiait pour elle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée d'avoir perdu celui qu'elle devait protéger de sa vie, la jeune femme se laissa doucement partir dans une crise de larme.

Ryoji – Ca ne vas pas mieux ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ? Je vais appeler une infirmière.

Comprenant qu'il ne puisse saisir les raisons de son attitude, Misato lui attrapa l'une de ses mains au moment où il s'apprêtait à se lever.

Misato – Shinji…. ?

Soupir de la part de l'homme qui se rassit aussi vite sur le bord du lit.

Misato – J'ai pas réussi à le protéger.

La voyant pleurer de nouveau, Ryoji l'obligea délicatement à se redresser un peu afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer et la consoler de son mieux.

Ryoji – Chut….. Fais moi confiance, je vais te le ramener.

Misato – Comment ? On ignore totalement où il se trouve. 

Ryoji – Ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi je le sais.

Devant son regard interrogateur, il s'expliqua.

Ryoji – Sa montre. Elle contient une puce détectable par satellite.

Misato – Depuis quand ?

Ryoji – Depuis toujours.

Impossible, cela datait donc d'avant leur discussion quant au fait qu'ils devaient prendre soin des pilotes. En d'autres termes…

Misato – Alors tu savais quelques chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Ryoji – Nous savions en effet qu'ils préparaient une grande opération dans laquelle Shinji avait son importance. Mais je suis depuis trop longtemps écarté des bonnes grâces d'Ikari pour pouvoir en savoir plus. 

Misato – Alors tu……

Ryoji – …j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses savoir où il se trouve à tout moment.

Misato ne lui fit aucun reproche. Il lui avait menti et elle ne savait pas encore comment réagir à ça. Au lieu de le repousser sans autre procès, elle se contenta donc de rester blotti contre lui. 

Ryoji – Repose toi maintenant.

Il s'apprêtait à la rallonger sur son lit quand il sentit une présence. Se retournant, il vit leur trois jeunes visiteurs.

Asuka – Où est Shinji ?

Ryoji – Je l'ignore.

Asuka – Tu mens mal aujourd'hui.

Ryoji – Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais m'en occuper.

Asuka – Seul ? Tu risques pas de leur faire très peur !

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette remarque. Levant un sourcil d'étonnement, Ryoji dut se contraindre d'aider avant toute chose Misato qui tentait de s'asseoir correctement pour suivre la conversation. 

Ryoji – Allons, allons. Je croyais que tu me trouvais invulnérable.

Asuka – C'est pas malin de vouloir jouer avec ta vie quand on voit ce que ça a donné pour Misato.

Cette dernière se sentit toute petite à cette allusion. Elle avait été effectivement plus qu'incompétente cette fois-ci.

Rei – Asuka a raison, nous pouvons vous aider avec les Evas.

Ryoji – Expliquez moi donc votre plan d'action.

Rei s'en chargea, sous l'écoute attentive des deux adultes.

//

Misato – Votre plan me semble correct quoiqu'il reste encore un problème. Seul l'Eva 02 est de nouveau opérationnel et deux Evas c'est un peu juste pour ce genre d'opération.

Rei – Je prendrais l'Eva 01. 

Cela ne surprenait pas beaucoup le major que Rei propose de le faire. Mais dans de pareilles conditions, pouvait-elle réussir à contrôler l'Eva toute seule. 

Misato – Tu crois pouvoir y arriver sans l'aide de la tour de contrôle ?

Rei – Oui. Elle ne me rejète plus depuis…. 

Les yeux étonnement baissés et n'osant pas terminer sa phrase, il furent tous soulager de voir que la pilote avait enfin saisit les bases de la timidité qui voulait qu'elle ne raconte pas à tout va ce qu'elle faisait subir au pauvre Shinji, une fois seule avec lui.

Marc – De toute façon, ne sachant pas dans quel état nous allons le retrouver. Il serait beaucoup plus prudent que ce soit l'Eva 01 qui vienne le chercher. C'est peut-être pas le moment d'avoir une contamination mentale avec l'une des deux autres Eva. Vous croyez pas ?

Rei – Il a raison. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'Entry Plug, il ne risquera plus rien. L'Eva01 se laisse guider par lui mais s'il s'en trouve soudainement incapable pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'a plus qu'un seul but : le protéger.

Tous étaient encore une fois impressionnés par la façon dont Rei parlait de l'Eva. A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une véritable personne à part entière, possédant une volonté propre.

Misato – Ryoji, laisse les t'aider. Rei a raison. Une fois dans l'Eva 01, Shinji sera sauvé. Ils ne se risqueraient pas à attaquer l'être le plus puissant sur cette terre. _(Puisque c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit)_

Ryoji – Bien. Dans ce cas, pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps.

Alors que les jeunes gens sortaient, Ryoji se tourna de nouveau vers Misato. S'observant silencieusement, ils savaient pertinemment qu'aux vue de sa destination, il n'était pas si évident qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Voulant ignorer jusqu'au bout cette hypothèse, Ryoji embrassa une dernière fois son major avant de la quitter à son tour.

Ryoji – On revient vite.

//

Lieu inconnu :

Une fois entrée dans la voiture qui l'attendait, Shinji fut entraîné dans une infrastructure se développant à l'instar du Central Dogma dans les profondeurs de la terre. Au temps mit pour accéder à ce lieu, ils ne devaient pas être très éloignés de Tokyo3, sans s'y trouver pour autant. 

Entraîné dans de grands couloirs, l'adolescent toujours encadré de quatre hommes au physique imposant, fut finalement conduit dés son arrivé dans une salle obscure et particulièrement humide. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire est qu'il était loin d'être rassuré. On lui ordonna alors de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

Patientant ainsi une petite heure, arriva enfin un cinquième homme qui s'enquit de lui faire subir un interrogatoire des plus serrés. Long de plusieurs heures, répétitif, personnel, sans une seconde de répit, ce dernier l'exténua, tant d'un point de vue psychique que physique. Le pire est qu'il ne trouvait pas le moins du monde de logique à toutes les questions. Aussi personnelles soient-elles, ils ne lui demandaient presque rien sur les Eva et semblaient déjà au courant qu'il ignorait quasiment tout de leur fabrication. Bref, des heures de fatigue et de stress qui ne leur était d'aucun intérêt.

Après quoi, ces hommes le transférèrent, toujours sous la menace d'une arme, dans une capsule similaire à une Entry Plug. A cette demande Shinji soupçonna qu'ils souhaitent l'utiliser afin de régler leur propre Evas ? A peine avaient-ils fermé la trappe que le caisson de test se remplit alors d'un liquide glacial. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas la même formule de LCL qu'au centre. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Après tout, il s'agissait bien d'une copie parfaite des capsules d'Eva où tout y était reproduit à la perfection. Voyant le liquide monter progressivement à ses genoux, trempant ses vêtements civils, il entendit alors une voix lui parler avec rigueur.

Voix – Nous allons effectuer une simulation de combat, veuillez vous comporter comme à la normal.

Bien que cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses, le jeune homme se força à se décontracter. Personne ne l'avait encore frappé, ni bousculé si ce n'est lors de leurs questions pour le moins exténuantes. il n'aimait donc peut-être pas leur comportement mais cette dernière demande ne changeait rien aux habituels entraînements de Ritsuko.

Décidé de faire de son mieux pour garder un semblant de chance de survie, il eut la mauvaise surprise de constater que les choses se compliquaient quand il commença à avaler leur version très personnel du LCL.

Le liquide bien que glacial sur son corps, lui brûlait littéralement les entrailles. Le simple réflexe de crier lui fit encore plus de mal, insérant encore plus vite cette douleur dans ses poumons. La voix lui conseilla de rester tranquille mais prit par la panique, il tenta de sortir de la capsule. Non seulement tous ses efforts étaient inutiles, la porte étant fermée de l'extérieur. Mais plus il se débattait et plus il inspirait ce qui semblait être un mélange de souffre et de sang. Pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toute, l'homme au commande de la simulation déclencha une onde électrique vouée à s'insinuer dans tout le corps du pilote. C'est à cet instant que Shinji comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt d'en voir la fin. 

Au bout de plusieurs heures de ce traitement, il ne ressentait plus rien. Son corps n'était plus que douleur face au contraste du froid sur sa peau et de cette brûlure incandescente qui traversait ses poumons et son estomac sans discontinuer.

//

Avant qu'ils ne se séparent à l'entrée de l'hôpital, Ryoji donna à chaque pilote un talkie-walkie (eux même confiés par ses hommes toujours sur place).

Asuka – J'espère qu'ils sont étanches tes joujoux ?

Ryoji – Soit déjà heureuse d'en avoir. Bon. Je veux que vous coupiez toutes les liaisons existant entre les Evas et le centre de contrôle. C'est bien compris ?

Asuka – Tu nous prend pour qui là ? Des incapables ?

Ryoji – Ok. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller. Rendez-vous sur place.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme reprit son sac avant de monter dans un taxi. 

Asuka – Je rêve ou il part à la guerre en taxi là ?

Marc – Tu crois qu'il l'a retrouvé comment Misato ?

Rei – Il repart chercher sa moto.

Asuka – Bien sûr. Je le savais.

Ne cherchant pas à savoir si Asuka faisait de l'humour, les trois pilotes se pressèrent de rejoindre leur Evas respectifs. Chose qui ne fut pas des plus difficiles vu dans quel état de désordre général était encore la station. 

A suivre…


	10. Chap 9 Quoiqu'il m'en coûte je te protég...

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : Argggg c'est déjà le dernier chapitre ^__^ .

****

Une famille.

****

9. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte je te protégerais !

Stoppant sa machine à quelques centaines de mètres des premiers postes de contrôles, Ryoji s'infiltra enfin à l'intérieur des nouveaux locaux de la Seele. Après quelques difficultés à contourner bon nombre de gardes armés, il réussit à entrer au niveau réservé aux expériences. Avançant dans l'ombre, il stoppa soudainement sa progression pour entendre une conversation des plus instructives. En effet, il comprit grâce à elle les raisons exactes ayant motivées l'enlèvement de Shinji.

Seele n°9 – Alors où en sommes nous ?

Docteur – Nous respectons les estimations. Nous avons déjà prélevé 10 % de ses ondes génératrices.

Seele n°9 – Qu'adviendra t'il de l'enfant lorsque nous aurons les 100% ?

Docteur – En absence de ces ondes, nous ne sommes plus que des corps sans âme. Il est donc prévu de l'éliminer.

Seele n°2 – Fantastique. Lorsque nous en aurons terminé, nous pourrons créer des centaines d'Evangelions ne nécessitant plus de pilote, contrôlées uniquement par un programme informatique rendant ces machines de destruction aussi maniable qu'un simple jouet.

Docteur – Oui. Nous aurons alors le pouvoir absolu et la possibilité de mettre à bien notre plan de complémentarité de l'homme.

Ryoji pour lui seul – Un poil mégalo ces trois là.

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage, Ryoji reprit sa recherche en suivant les indications d'un petit transmetteur lui signifiant la position exacte de Shinji. Selon cette machine, il se trouvait dans cette grande salle contenant uniquement des rangés de Capsule de simulation.

Ryoji – Encore heureux que je pense à tout, moi.

Dans sa capsule, Shinji se serait bien endormi si la douleur n'avait pas été si présente. Mais à chaque tentative, une décharge électrique lui rappelait qu'ILS ne le souhaitaient pas. Ayant refusé dés le départ de jouer le jeu de la simulation de combat, ses kidnappeurs ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir, agissant avec lui comme s'ils obtenaient ce qu'ils désiraient. La seul et unique demande qui ne changeait pas depuis ces heures où il se trouvait dans ce cercueil était cette interdiction de dormir.

Shinji en position du fœtus – Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussent à agir ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir qu'ils leur soient si précieux ? Je n'en peux plus.

Sans savoir pourquoi, les yeux de l'adolescent fixèrent alors sa montre. Il avait été si proche de trouver enfin une raison à sa vie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on l'arrache de cette terre au moment même où il ne le souhaitait plus ?

Shinji – Misato, aidez moi ! (criant de toute ses forces) Venez m'aidez !!!!!!!!

Comme si sa prière venait d'être entendu, un petit son régulier se fit entendre à l'intérieur de l'espace clos. A force de lui donner des impulsions électrique, il venait de perdre l'esprit. Pourtant, la montre clignotant, il comprit que cette petite sonnerie n'était rien d'autre que son alarme. Avant qu'il ne saisisse pourquoi cette dernière sonnait, l'inimaginable arriva. La capsule s'ouvrit.

Ryoji – Shinji ?

Le liquide s'écoula aussitôt laissant le jeune homme respirer pour la première fois depuis de trop longues heures, un air 'gazeux' et non liquide. Le changement associé à l'effet de surprise, Shinji dut se plier en deux sous l'effet d'une quinte de toux.

Shinji surpris – Ryoji ? Qu'est-ce que vous fait là ?

Ryoji – Ca me semble évident, tu ne crois pas ?

Shinji – Vous êtes ici pour moi ?

Ryoji – Eh oui. Mais c'est sous la menace de Misato, si ca peut te rassurer.

Il avait dit cela en souriant, histoire de faire un peu d'humour mais celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à passer. 

Shinji – Elle va bien ?

Ryoji – Oui. Elle est juste très impatiente de te revoir sain et sauf.

L'ouverture de cette capsule n'étant très certainement pas passée inaperçue, Ryoji se pressa de tirer l'adolescent pas les bras pour l'extraire de sa boite de conserve avant de le remettre sur ses pieds. Lui faisant face, il put enfin voir dans quel état, ils l'avaient mis. Et de toute évidence, la fuite n'allait pas s'avérer des plus faciles. Le pauvre pilote tremblait de froid, bien qu'une main posée sur son front lui prouvait qu'il était fiévreux. Gelé et brûlant à la fois. Retirant son blouson pour le lui enfiler, Ryoji tenta de la frictionner un instant, histoire de ne pas le voir s'effondrer devant lui.

Ryoji – C'est pas le moment de flancher, mon gars. Parce qu'on est pas encore sortis d'affaire.

Pour toute réponse, le pilote lui fit un de ses petits sourires rassurant. Au même instant, Ryoji observait un point fixe derrière lui.

Ryoji – Tu te sens capable de courir un sprint ?

Shinji – S'il le faut.

Ryoji – Désolé mais effectivement, il le faut.

Devançant de quelques secondes le premier garde venu à leur rencontre, Ryoji prit la main de Shinji avant d'entraîner ce dernier dans un dédale de couloirs.

Shinji – Vous savez où vous nous conduisez au moins ?

Ryoji – Bien sûr.

Shinji n'en était pourtant pas persuadé.

//

Ils arrivèrent enfin à une embouchure, ne sachant pas trop comment ils évitaient les balles sifflant derrière eux.

Ryoji prenant son talkies – Asuka ! Marc ! Nous sommes sortis de la zone. Vous pouvez y aller.

Asuka /Marc – Hai !!

La mission de ces deux jeunes gens n'était pas bien difficile. Camouflés, leur Eva en veille non loin de là, ils attendaient l'ordre de Ryoji pour se lancer et faire un carnage histoire de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la Seele.

Ryoji – On y est presque !

Un second virage et les deux hommes arrivèrent aux pieds de l'Eva 01. Un peu déboussolé par tout ce qui se passait, Shinji fut plus qu'étonné de voir son Eva bouger sans qu'il soit à l'intérieur.

Shinji – Qui est aux commandes ?

Ryoji – Rei.

A sa simple évocation, Shinji sourit ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Ryoji – Pas le temps de rêver. Vas la rejoindre.

Shinji – Mais….

Ryoji – Dépêche toi. Tu rentres avec elle.

Shinji – ….. et vous ?

Ryoji – J'ai encore un petit détail à régler. Ne m'attendez pas. Vous partez quand vous avez fini de tout mettre à sac, compris ?

N'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, Ryoji repartit aussitôt, laissant Shinji quelque peu perplexe suite à sa dernière remarque. Ne le voyant pas bouger alors que leurs poursuivants arrivaient forcement, Rei abaissa la nuque de l'Eva avant d'ouvrir l'Entry Plug dans l'attente qu'il la rejoigne.

Rei – Shinji ! Dépêches toi !!!!!

Shinji – Hai.

Réveillé par son cri, Shinji grimpa jusqu'à Rei avant de s'infiltrer à son tour dans la capsule. Se sentant une nouvelle fois imprégné d'un liquide, il eut alors un mouvement de recul avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce LCL n'était en rien comparable à celui de la Seele. Enfin assit à l'avant, Rei se rendit bien compte, aux ondes qu'il dégageait qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Rei – Tu as très mal ?

Shinji – Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien, la jeune fille glissa ses mains autour de sa taille avant de poser son visage sur son épaule. Leurs ennemis avaient beau être à leurs pieds, seuls les anges avaient un réelle pouvoir de destruction sur eux. De simples balles n'avaient strictement aucun effet sur les Eva, raison pour laquelle, ils pouvaient prendre un peu de temps.

Rei – Je n'en suis pas si sûre, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Shinji – J'ai juste un peu froid.

Le sentant effectivement gelé contre elle, Rei tenta de le frictionner pour calmer ses tremblements sans grands succès.

Shinji – Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Rei – Asuka et Marc se chargent de la zone Sud, nous du Nord.

Shinji – Objectif ?

Rei – L'éradication totale de la base. Des objections ? _(^_^° Elle est très pro pendant les combats)_

Shinji – Aucune. Bien au contraire.

Ne voyant là qu'un salut pour exprimer toute sa souffrance et sa colère envers ces hommes qui l'avait prit pour un objet, Shinji lança l'Eva01 dans la bataille.

//

Dans ce chaos, Ryoji se faufila aux travers des couloires à la recherche des bases de données. Bien que son objectif principal était de libérer Shinji de ces barbares, il ne devait pas en oublier pour autant sa véritable mission qui lui avait été donnée il y avait déjà si longtemps. A savoir détruire la Seele et sauvegarder le maximum d'informations sur leurs projets pour le compte de l'organisation Lotus. 

//

A l'hôpital, rongée par le remord et l'inquiétude, Misato s'échappa de sa chambre bien que sérieusement gardée par des "soldats" agissant pour le compte de Ryoji. Le fait même que le jeune homme ait pris cette précaution pour sa personne lui fit comprendre combien il devait tenir à elle. Pourtant, cela signifiait avant toute chose qu'il avait un poste important dans sa propre organisation. Si ces hommes étaient présents, cela voulait dire qu'il avait définitivement prit le parti de Lotus. Agent double, triple ou quadruple, elle savait qu'elle ne saurait vraiment jamais pour quel idéal, il combattait réellement.

Libérée de ses gardes malades, Misato arriva sur la parking au moment même où Ritsuko s'y garait. Profitant de l'occasion, elle se dirigea résolument vers la scientifique.

Ritsuko – Misato ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors dans cet état ? Tu devrais être couché.

Misato – Et ce grâce à tes bons soins, n'est-ce pas ?

Ritsuko – Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me dire ca !

Misato – Ne joue pas les ignorantes. Depuis le début tu te sers de moi et des enfants.

Révulsée de devoir agir ainsi avec ce qui lui avait semblé être une véritable amie, Misato tint cette dernière en joue pour lui ordonner de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de contrôle des Evas.

//

Arrivées sans encombre au central Dogma, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent les postes de contrôle désertés pour y assister à l'impensable. Seules les caméras donnant une vue de l'extérieur des Eva fonctionnaient, leur montrant un spectacle de véritable saccage.

Ritsuko – C'est impossible, ils ne sont pas en train de faire ca ?

Misato – Cela te dérange tant que ça de voir tes chefs se faire tuer ?

Ritsuko – Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé le choix.

Misato – Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Met moi juste en relation avec eux.

Ritsuko – C'est impossible. Aucune communication radio n'est opérationnelle. Ils ont coupé toutes les liaisons entre leurs Evas et la base. Il ne sont même pas reliés entre eux.

Misato – Débrouille toi. Je veux parler à Shinji et tout de suite !!!!!!!

Voyant la jeune femme se mettre réellement en colère pour la première fois qu'elle la connaissait, Ritsuko se mit aussitôt à la tache. Maggie avait peut-être une solution à lui proposer.

Ritsuko – Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien.

//

Du coté des Evas, tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les hauts responsables se décident à contre attaquer.

Seele n°1 – Si nous ne pouvons pas utiliser l'élu à notre guise, il faut le détruire. Chargez-vous en.

L'homme ayant accepté les ordres, mit alors en marche une dernière application avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les lieux par des passages dérobés.

Au même instant Shinji sentit une douleur fulgurante lui déchirer la poitrine. Paniqué car ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu le pousser à hurler de la sorte avant de s'effondrer, Rei fit ce qui lui semblait être sa dernière chance, rebrancher les liens avec le central. 

//

Ritsuko – Connexion avec l'Eva 01 rétablit en partie. Nous devrions déjà pouvoir les entendre. 

Misato – Je veux leur parler !!!

Ritsuko – je fais ce que je peux et tu le sais très bien.

Coupant cours à leur dispute un cri effroyable fut émis de l'Eva01. Impossible pour elles de ne pas reconnaître la voix de Shinji.

Misato – Shinji ? Shinji, tu m'entends ?

Une seconde plus tard et malgré l'absence d'intervention de Ritsuko, encore trop choquée, une réponse leur parvenait.

Rei – Major c'est vous ?

Misato – Rei ? Que ce passe t'il ?

De l'image enfin renvoyée de l'intérieur même de la capsule suite aux retours de tous les branchements, Misato ne pu qu'assister impuissante au spectacle du corps parcouru de spasme de Shinji. Une nouvelle fois, ce dernier laissait s'échapper un cri de douleur.

Misato – Ritsuko !!!

Rei – Je ne sais pas, ça ne vient pas de l'Eva. Tous les capteurs sont en état. Ils n'ont subit aucun dégât pouvant entraîner une telle réaction. On dirait qu'il…..

Mon Dieu, ils n'auraient tout de même pas osé faire ca à cet enfant. 

Misato – Ritsuko ?

A la pâleur subitement prise par la scientifique, Misato sut qu'elle avait une idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ritsuko – Ils ont du lui faire ingérer un contrôleur de distance.

Misato – De quoi tu parles ?

Ritsuko – Dans leur idéal. Ces hommes pensent que l'élu qui pourra contrôler toutes les Eva n'est autre que Shinji. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne leur échappe pas, ils ont du mettre en marche un contrôleur de distance.

Misato – Comment peut-on l'arrêter ?

Ritsuko – Ca ne s'arrête pas. Seule la mort de celui qui le porte le stoppe.

Au même instant, un cri encore plus violent se fit entendre.

Misato – C'est impossible, il existe sûrement un moyen.

Ritsuko – Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est attendre que son cœur lâche. Puis le faire repartir avec une stimulation cardiaque.

Misato – Et si son cœur ne repart pas ?

Ritsuko – C'est sa seule chance.

Déjà les cris ne se faisaient plus que gémissements. 

Misato – Mais Rei est avec lui !

Soudain ce fut le silence total, plus difficile encore à accepter que les douleurs. Le pilote était mort.

Misato – Shinji !!!

Rei – Misato, faites quelques chose.

Misato – Tu dois sortir de l'Entry Plug, nous allons lui faire des électrochocs.

Rei – Impossible, la capsule a déjà été ouverte. Une seconde fois et il n'y aura plus suffisamment de LCL pour réaliser le lien avec l'Eva et les électrochocs ne marcheront pas.

Misato – Shinji….

Ritsuko – Le temps que Rei le ramène à la terre ferme et que les secours les y rejoignent, il sera trop tard.

Misato – …..

Rei – Major, envoyez les !

Misato – Rei c'est impossible. Tu ne pourras pas supporter les charges. Je ne peux pas sauver l'un d'entre vous en sacrifiant l'autre.

Rei – Misato-san, je vous le demande. Faite tout ce qu'il faut pour le ramener à la vie. Je ne souhaite pas vivre dans un monde où il n'y serait plus. _(sniff, c'est beau nan ?)_

Pour la première fois qu'elle travaillaient ensemble, une Rei venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ritsuko – Que décides-tu ?

Misato – je…

C'était impossible de faire ce choix et pourtant si simple aussi. Ne pouvant leur faire perdre plus de temps, Misato accepta.

Misato – Envois les !

Dans la même seconde, Ritsuko s'exécuta. Rei reçue donc une première décharge sans laisser s'échapper le moindre murmure, serrant de toutes ses forces Shinji sans connaissance dans ses bras. 

Ritsuko – Aucune réaction.

Misato – Encore une fois.

Le schéma se répéta ainsi trois fois. Misato était à présent en larmes. Non seulement les cris de Rei remplaçaient ceux de Shinji mais cela sans aucune utilité, le cœur de ce dernier refusant toujours de battre à nouveau.

Ritsuko – Toujours rien. C'est terminé.

Rei – Encore une fois…… s'il vous plait….essayer encore..

Défiguré par la peine, le major se laissa doucement glisser à terre sous la douleur de ses propres blessures et de ce qu'elle ordonnait de faire. 

Misato – Fait ce qu'elle te demande. 

Une dernière décharge plus forte encore que toutes les précédentes et Rei perdit à son tour connaissance. Un grand silence s'installa alors dans la salle de contrôle seulement entrecoupé des petits sons réguliers des différentes machines encore en marche.

Ritsuko s'approcha alors de Misato qui ne la tenait plus en joue depuis le début de cet épisode dramatique. Lui posant une main sur l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort, elle tenta de se faire entendre de la jeune femme pleurant la disparition tragique des deux pilotes.

Ritsuko – Misato, ça a marché. Son cœur est reparti.

Misato – État du pilote Hayanami ?

Ritsuko – Ils sont tous les deux dans un état comateux.

Bien que cette nouvelle n'étaient pas la meilleur qui soit, le major se releva avec difficulté avant de lui donner de nouveau ses ordres.

Misato – Rétabli les autres liaisons radio.

Malgré l'absence de tous pilotes à ses commandes et d'un manque d'énergie évident, l'Eva01 ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Misato – Que ce passe t'il ? Pourquoi l'Eva bouge t'elle encore ? Qui la pilote ?

Misato – Rei ? Shinji ? Vous m'entendez ?

Ritsuko – C'est inutile, aucun des deux n'est éveillé. Elle bouge suivant sa propre volonté. Elle va vouloir se venger de ce qu'ils viennent de subir.

Misato – Pourquoi parles-tu de l'Eva comme d'une personne ? Déjà Rei a fait cette même allusion tout à l'heure à l'hôpital.

Ritsuko – Comme ca, Rei s'en est finalement rendu compte.

Misato – Rendu compte de quoi ? Parle clairement pour une fois !!!!

Ritsuko – L'Eva 01 est unique pour la simple raison qu'elle contient une âme. (repart dans ses souvenirs lointains) Yui la mère de Shinji a été la première à tester le pilotage d'une Eva. Mais l'expérience a échoué et Yui a fusionné avec l'Eva sans que nous puissions la faire revenir.

Misato – Alors c'est l'âme de Yui, la mère de Shinji qui commande l'Eva ?

Ritsuko – Depuis toujours. C'est pourquoi, il était le seul à pouvoir être accepté pas elle. Et pourquoi lorsqu'il perd le contrôle celle-ci se contente de le défendre.

Misato – Mais Rei ?

Misato – Rei est issus à 90 % du matériel génétique de Yui. C'est un bébé éprouvette.

Misato – Tu veux dire qu'ils sont comme affiliés tout les deux ?

Ritsuko – Non, pas comme tu l'entends. Ils ne doivent même pas avoir plus d'un cinquième de gènes communs. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas. Mais si Rei est en quelque sorte le clone de Yui, cette dernière n'a été que la mère porteuse de Shinji. Stérile, ses ovules avaient été manipulés avant d'être réimplantés. Malgré tout, il a toujours été pour elle le fils unique qu'elle aimait bien plus que son mari. Cela explique pourquoi Ikari ne porte pas Shinji dans son cœur. Dés la disparition de sa femme, il a envoyé l'enfant à une famille d'adoption pour s'en débarrasser. Ne comptait plus pour lui que ce projet fou de faire revivre Yui sous les traits d'une enfant. En définitif, Rei est bien plus proche de Yui que Shinji lui même. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle avait peur d'elle que l'Eva 01 la rejetait au départ.

Misato – Mais le fait qu'ils s'aiment réellement lui a fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas un danger pour son fils, bien au contraire. 

Pendant qu'elle discouraient sur les origines de l'Eva 01, celle-ci devint plus sanguinaire que jamais, détruisant tout sur son passage.

A suive…


	11. Epilogue

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr 

Origine : Evangelion 

Disclamer : Même si je n'aurais rien contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je me contente de les emprunter ^^

Genre : Une fin heureuse pour changer de la série et du film ^___^ 

Remarque : Vous aller pas le croire mais c'est déjà la fin ^_^ (qui as dis enfin ? ^_^;;)

****

Une famille.

****

Epilogue.

Les Evas 02 et 04 venaient de terminer de réduire en miettes la zone qu'il leur avait été confié avant de ne plus avoir d'énergie. En définitif, une mission des plus réussies.

Asuka – Je crois que cette fois-ci, nous n'entendrons plus parler d'eux avant longtemps.

Marc – Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Asuka – Tiens voilà Shinji et Wonder girl. (parlant dans le talkie) Eh ! Les amoureux, tous va bien ?

(pour Marc) Pourquoi ils répondent pas ? (pour elle) Je parie qu'il sont encore en train de se peloter comme l'autre fois !!

Voulant s'approcher de l'Eva 01 dans le but de réveiller le couple, Asuka fut retenu par Marc.

Asuka – On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Marc – Ne t'approches pas d'elle. Ils ne sont plus aux commandes.

Asuka – Et qui veux-tu que ce soit double crétin ?

Voyant au même instant, l'Eva dévorer dans une parfaite réaction cannibale un dernier ennemi, Asuka ne dit plus un mot.

Marc – J'ignore ce qui en ai la cause mais je suis sûr que ni Shinji, ni Rei ne seraient capable d'une telle chose.

Asuka – Et merde, ça recommence !

Marc – De quoi parles-tu ?

Asuka – Shinji a du avoir des problèmes. C'est ce dont on parlait dans la chambre de Misato. Dans ce cas, l'Eva ne cherche pas à savoir qui est avec qui. Quand son pilote est HS, elle se contente de s'en prendre aux premiers venus.

Marc – Un peu comme une mère protégeant jalousement ses petits.

Asuka – Ouais, si tu veux.

//

Au Central Dogma, sachant ne pouvoir rien faire pour stopper les actions violentes de l'Eva01, Ritsuko et Misato ne perdaient pas espoir de rétablir un contact avec les deux autres Evangelion.

Ritsuko – Misato, les connections sont toutes rétablies.

Misato – Asuka ! Marc !

Asuka – Misato ? Où êtes-vous ?

Misato – Au Central Dogma. Vous allez bien ?

Marc – Très bien Major. Mais si je puis me permettre votre ami Ryoji ne va pas être content lorsqu'il apprendra que vous vous êtes enfui de l'hôpital.

Misato – Il sait très bien que je n'obéi jamais aux ordres. Ecoutez moi bien, vous devez absolument vous éloigner de l'Eva 01. Elle est dangereuse.

Asuka – On l'avait remarqué, t'en fait pas.

Misato – J'en doute pas. Vous êtes les meilleurs. 

Après un cours silence et beaucoup d'hésitations, Misato leur demanda aussi de ses nouvelles.

Misato – Vous savez où est passé Ryoji ?

Marc – Aux dernières nouvelles, il nous demandait de nous replier et de ne pas l'attendre.

Misato – Bien. Alors faites ce qu'il vous a dit et rentrez.

Asuka – Et on fait quoi pour l'Eva 01 ?

Ritsuko – Son flux énergétique diminue progressivement. Elle se sera arrêtée d'elle même dans moins de 20 minutes. Le temps nécessaire pour envoyer des secours sur place.

Misato – Vous avez entendus. Laissez là, j'arrive avec du renfort dans un quart d'heure.

Asuka – Pas question que je rentre en les laissant seuls Misato. Alors à tout de suite.

N'en attendant pas moins de leur part à ces deux là, le major entreprit de lancer la procédure d'urgence. Malgré un certain abandon du navire à le Nerv, son commandement semblait toujours être accepté. Il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute que l'attaque en règle du fief de la Seele se trouverait être le début de la fin pour eux tous.

//

Comme ils l'avaient tous prévu, l'Eva01 s'arrêta d'elle même, au bout d'une demi-heure. 

Misato attendait déjà à ses cotés avec plusieurs ambulances et des soldats armés de Lotus. Elle avait été surprise de voir les hommes stationnant devant sa porte d'hôpital, l'attendre à présent devant l'entrée de la Nerv.

Soldat – Nous avons ordre de vous suivre et de vous apporter toute la logistique dont vous auriez besoin.

Misato – Et pour quelles raisons.

Hom – Ordre du major Kutsaki ! Si vous arriviez à nous fausser compagnie nous devions nous mettre à votre service Madame.

D'abord étonnée d'apprendre que Ryoji avait le même poste qu'elle à l'intérieur de l'organisation Lotus, elle n'en avait pas moins accepté cette aide inespérée.

Sur place, ils réussirent donc à récupérer les deux pilotes sans leur infliger plus de dommages. Tout aussi mal en point, Misato les accompagna à l'hôpital, laissant la gestion de tout ce carnage aux bons soins du gouvernement.

Seule ombre au tableau, l'absence totale de nouvelles de la part de Ryoji.

//

A l'hôpital, Rei et Shinji furent placés dans une même chambre. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas subi avec exactitude les mêmes traumatismes, le résultat restait identique : Coma pour une durée indéterminée.

Inquiète et se sentant responsable de leur état, Misato ne les quitta plus un seul instant. Asuka et Marc allèrent bien la voir au cours du premier jour pour tenter de la convaincre de se reposer, lui rappelant qu'elle restait très grièvement blessé par balle, sans succès. Exténuée, la jeune femme finit pourtant par s'endormir en fin de journée, sa tête reposant sur le lit de Shinji.

Entrant sans un bruit dans la pièce, un visiteur décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour le remettre dans sa propre chambre. Ce fut donc, au matin qu'elle se réveilla allongé, la douleur physique de ses blessures un peu moins forte.

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, elle le vit alors une nouvelle fois à ses cotés. 

Misato – Ryoji ? C'est toi ?

Ryoji – Alors major, on a voulu faire des siennes ?

Misato – C'est toi qui m'a ramené ici ?

Ryoji – Disons que je voyais mal Marc ou Asuka s'en charger et tout le personnel de l'hôpital a peur de toi.

Une petite remarque que la malade n'apprécia vraiment pas.

Ryoji – Ce n'est que de l'humour Misato. Mon simple, stupide et éternel humour.

Misato – Où étais-tu ?

Ryoji – Après avoir retrouvé Shinji, j'ai du me charger d'une seconde mission.

Misato – Elle en valait la peine, j'espère.

Ryoji – Tu m'en veux de les avoir laissé se débrouiller seuls. C'est ca ?

Misato – Oui. Même si je sais pertinemment que tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus pour eux. 

Ne voulant pas continuer tout de suite sur cette voix là, la jeune femme changea légèrement de sujet.

Misato – Comment vont-ils ?

Ryoji – Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance. Indépendamment de leur coma, je viens d'apprendre que Shinji n'aura pas de séquelles suite aux traitements qu'il a du subir. Les ondes qu'ILS lui ont prélevé vont pouvoir se régénérer d'elles-mêmes. Il retrouvera toutes ces capacités dans moins d'un mois. En ce qui concerne Rei, les charges électriques ne semblent pas avoir altérées ses facultés mentales. Mais d'autres tests doivent encore être pratiqués.

Misato – Bien.

Ryoji – J'ai aussi d'autres nouvelles si tu le souhaites.

Misato – Je t'écoute.

Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé suite à la destruction de la base de la Seele par les Evas.

Au départ, il avait été question de punir sévèrement les pilotes pour leur rébellion et agression envers une organisation gouvernementale. Mais le fait que cette dernière agissait au nez de tous avait joué en leurs faveurs. Finalement la Lotus se présenta comme étant la seule alternative, capable de prendre le relais de la Nerv gangrenée par la corruption et les coups politiques internes. N'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix, les gouvernements associés acceptèrent de leur donner la charge des Evas, leur confiant la même mission. A savoir les préserver de la menace des Anges et d'un troisième impact.

Encore fatiguée, il fallut encore de nombreuses minutes pour qu'elle relie toutes les pièces du puzzle. Car ce qui en découlait l'effrayait plus que tout.

Misato – Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes servis des enfants pour faire votre coup d'état ? 

Ryoji – C'était le seul moyen de découvrir leur dernière base.

Impossible, il n'avait pas pu accepter de faire ca. Détournant la tête, trop écœurée qu'elle était pour le regarder de nouveau en face, Misato laissa couler ses larmes de peine. Peine d'avoir été trahi par la seule personne qui gardait encore toute sa confiance. N'ignorant rien du combat qui se déroulait dans sa tête, Ryoji tenta de la raisonner.

Ryoji – Misato. Quoique tu en penses, s'il y avait eu un moyen de faire autrement, je l'aurais trouvé.

Misato agressive – Si les idées de Lotus te révoltent tant. Pourquoi y restes-tu ?

Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre dans le même sac que tous les autres. C'était cruel et trop injuste. Elevant la voix sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, le jeune homme lui répondit sans même réfléchir à ses paroles.

Ryoji – Parce que tu crois vraiment que récupérer le pilote faisait partie de leurs plans ? 

Un flot de larmes s'écoula de nouveau des yeux de Misato. Elle réalisait cruellement qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu que deux choix :

- rester aux ordre de la Nerv et tout ignorer des manigances de chacun,

- ou participer au coup d'état de Lotus, dans le but d'être aux premiers rangs afin de faire de son mieux pour éviter le pire.

Avoir choisi la première solution ne la rendait pas meilleurs que lui, loin de là.

Misato – Qu'est-ce qui nous assure maintenant qu'ils ne vont pas avoir les mêmes aspirations ?

Ryoji – Rien.

Voyant son compagnon encore apeuré de la voir lui tourner le dos, Misato prit la décision de lui laisser une chance. Elle était loin d'être parfaite et tous lui avait prouvé par le passé qu'il était peut-être le roi pour retourner sa veste, il n'en restait pas moins le seul à lui être resté fidèle jusqu'au bout. Ne pouvant pas plus ignorer l'amour qu'elle ressentait bel et bien pour cet homme, Misato finit par se tourner sur le coté pour s'emparer d'une de ses mains et garder celle-ci tout contre elle. Très certainement surpris pas cette nouvelle attitude, il n'en fit pourtant rien paraître.

Misato – Qu'est-il arrivé aux membres de la Seele ?

Ryoji – La plupart ont été arrêtés et passerons en jugement très prochainement pour haute trahison.

Misato – Et pour ceux de la Nerv ?

Ryoji – Exceptions faites de quelques têtes pensantes, tous ses membres seront repris par Lotus s'ils le désirent.

Misato – Ikari et Ritsuko ?

Ryoji – Le père de Shinji est introuvable, nous ignorons où il peut se cacher. Quant à Ritsuko, le fait qu'elle ai tout avoué sur les projets dont elle était au courant, joue en sa faveur. Elle devrait être remise en liberté dans peu de temps. Lotus n'ayant malgré tout aucune confiance en elle, elle devra accepter de retravailler pour le compte de l'état sous haute surveillance.

Misato – …. et….. pour moi ?

Ryoji – Ils vont te proposer de garder ton poste.

Misato – Je ne suis pas sûre de le vouloir.

Le choix était si évident. Elle n'avait pas été capable de défendre un seul des pilotes. La voyant une fois encore les larmes aux yeux, elle qui était si forte par le passé, Ryoji s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, glissant sa main libre dans ses cheveux fins. 

Ryoji – Je ne te forcerais pas. Seulement, je connais certains pilotes qui vont te regretter.

Misato – Je suis persuadée que tu sauras t'occuper d'Asuka et Marc.

Ryoji – Ce n'est pas à eux que je pensais.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de qui il lui parlait avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il lui souriait un peu bêtement. 

Misato – Ils se sont réveillés ?

Ryoji – J'attendais que tu te réveilles toi pour t'emmener les voir.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

Misato – Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça ?

Ryoji – Il nous fallait parler du reste avant tout.

Acquiesçant, elle n'en attendit pas moins qu'il l'aide à sortir du lit. Si heureuse de la tournure des évènements, elle accepta même la chaise roulante qu'il lui imposait.

//

Dans la chambre se trouvait déjà Asuka, Marc, mais aussi Hikari, Toji et Kensuke. Tous réunis autour des deux petits miracles encore très faibles. Voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur elle, Shinji ne put retenir sa joie.

Shinji – Misato-san !

Doucement, la jeune femme s'installa alors sur le lit du malade pour le prendre avec tendresse et beaucoup de douceur dans ses bras. Aussi ridicule qu'ils puissent être, aucun d'eux ne retint ses larmes de bonheur. De toute façon devant un tel spectacle, bon nombre de témoins avaient exactement le même soucis. Les laissant à leur retrouvailles, les cinq adolescents sortirent sans un bruit.

Seul restait encore Ryoji, assis au pied du lit de Rei. Se remettant enfin de leur étreinte, Misato se tourna alors enfin vers la jeune fille qui avait eut tant de courage. La prenant à son tour dans ses bras, celle-ci bien que ne comprenant pas bien la signification de ce geste, se laissa aller malgré tout à la douce chaleur que cela provoquait en elle. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois le major de retour sur le lit de Shinji que Ryoji expliqua aux deux pilotes la nature des changements qui auraient lieu dés leur sortie de l'hôpital.

Shinji un peu inquiet – On déménage ? 

Ryoji – Cela ne va pas concerner tout le monde. Lotus préfère juste que Rei et Marc habitent avec un adulte. Il se trouve que je me suis d'ailleurs porté volontaire.

Shinji – Ce sera donc un peu comme avec moi, Asuka et Misato ?

Ryoji – Exact. Je deviens du même coup leur tuteur officiel.

Misato – Tu es d'accord Rei ?

Rei – Oui. Je n'aime plus beaucoup vivre seule.

Misato lui sourit heureuse de la voir enfin si épanouis.

Misato – Me pardonneras-tu un jour mon geste ?

Rei – Ce n'est pas vous qui avez pris la décision, c'est moi.

Misato – Oui, mais j'aurais du trouver un autre moyen.

Rei – Il n'y en avait pas d'autre et vous le savez bien. Vous ne devez pas culpabiliser de nous avoir sauver la vie.

Misato – Merci.

Misato se retourna alors vers Shinji, constatant qu'il portait toujours sa nouvelle montre. Ce cadeau d'anniversaire qui n'était qu'un outil voué à servir les intérêts de Lotus. Remarquant qu'elle la fixait avec amertume, l'adolescent inquiet de ce que cela signifiait, retira sa montre pour la lui tendre.

Shinji – Vous… vous êtes toujours d'accord avec l'inscription ?

Ignorant toujours la nature de la dite inscription, Misato jeta un coup d'œil au responsable de cette histoire, plus qu'inquiète de ce qu'il avait bien pu y fait graver. Prenant enfin l'objet en main, elle lit la simple phrase à voix haute.

Misato – " Pour le fils que tu es devenu à nos yeux, Joyeux anniversaire Shinji. Misato & Ryoji."

Jamais au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'y inscrire une telle phrase de sa part sans la prévenir auparavant. Mais le plus difficile à supporter était l'extrême exactitude de ces mots quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour ces deux hommes. Se tournant d'abord vers Shinji elle rassura ce dernier au plus vite, de nouvelles larmes aux yeux.

Misato – Plus que jamais Shinji. Plus que jamais.

Un baiser sur son front, une nouvelle étreinte et Ryoji décida qu'il était temps pour ces deux là qu'ils se reposent de nouveau. Une caresse sur la jambe de Rei couchée près de lui et l'ancien espion prit de nouveau Misato dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Ryoji – On va vous laisser vous reposer maintenant.

Poussant sa "princesse" vers sa chambre, Ryoji se laissa rêver qu'elle pourrait un jour tout lui pardonner. 

//

La porte fermée, Rei se leva très difficilement.

Shinji – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rei – J'ai froid.

Elle prit alors sa couverture et la plaça sur le lit de Shinji avant de l'y rejoindre. Bien qu'un peu étonné de son comportement, il se décala pour la laisser s'installer à ses cotés, l'entourant inconsciemment de ses bras.

Shinji – Ca va mieux ?

Rei – Oui……. (s'endormant) ……je suis…. heureuse.

Shinji ferma à son tour les yeux, partant dans ses pensées.

** La lotus, la Nerve, la Seele. Tous différents et pourtant si semblables. Ils nous utilisent, nous manipulent. Mais quelle importance ? Je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il me manquait, ce à quoi j'aspirais. Ce lien, cette accroche qui me rattache au monde des vivants. Si combattre les anges est la seule condition pour que je la conserve, alors je serais heureux de continuer. Tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui est de la protéger. Préserver … ma nouvelle famille.**

Et sur cette dernière pensée le jeune homme s'endormit à son tour, un léger mais si sincère, sourire aux lèvres.

Fin

Mimi Yuy

Mars 2001 puis Mars 2003

Bon, ben comme vous pouvez le remarquez, je résous pas du tout le problème majeur de la série. A savoir l'origine des anges et tout le tralala sur Adam et le plan de complémentarité. J'avais juste envie de me concentrer sur la partie humaine de la série et donc sur les relations existant entre les protagonistes. J'aurais pu pousser un peu plus loin ces dernières mais je suis tout de même assez satisfaite. Après tout, je laisse dans cette fin, l'idée qu'ils sont finalement tous heureux les uns avec les autres. Je ne vous avais pas pris en traître, puisque prévenu dés le départ que ce serait une fic à fin heureuse et donc forcement un peu fleur bleue ^_^;;;.

J'espère qu'elle aura au moins plu à quelqu'un. 


End file.
